O MAL ANTIGO E O VELHO AMOR
by Fantomas
Summary: Dois corações que se procuram há muito tempo, mas que só agora podem se achar... Uma terrível ameaça, porém, ameaça a todos os que eles amam, inclusive um ao outro... ( CAPÍTULO 26 ON LINE - FANFIC COMPLETA! )
1. O COMEÇO E O FIM

Oi gente!

Eu sempre quis escrever sobre certos personagens de Card Captor Sakura. A idéia se desenvolveu, e se tornou um crossover que é uma saga. Uma estréia muito pretensiosa, é verdade, mas que estou adorando fazer. À esta saga dei o nome de **O MAL ANTIGO E O VELHO AMOR**.

Aos escritores de fics que acompanho já algum tempo, meus sinceros agradecimentos. A cada capítulo, oferecerei uma dedicatória aos que mais me impactaram e inspiraram a chegar até aqui. Aos amigos que conheci e que me apoiam a todos instante, também serão contemplados.

Seria injusto de minha parte se eu não fizesse a minha primeira homenagem à **Fabiane Sabbadini**, a minha mestra dos fanfics e primeira inspiradora, seguramente a pessoa que marcou a minha vida para sempre.

**_Fabi_**, muito obrigado simplesmente por existires. Espero que continues sendo quem és, maravilhosa inspiração dos que procuram o romantismo e a sensibilidade que tão bem expressas em teus textos e em tua vida.

* * *

**O COMEÇO E O FIM**

Agosto de 2002 

Toda história tem uma garota bonita. A minha não é diferente.

Não me lembro bem como a conheci. Estava na rua, indo a um ponto turístico de minha cidade, quando dei de cara com ela. 

Desculpem esta expressão chula, não posso dizer que dei de cara com ela. Na verdade, dois segundos antes de nos trombarmos, eu fui hipnotizado por aquele par de olhos cor de violeta, incomum, belíssimo. Num instante, me senti observado, inspecionado, desejado... Como o metal é atraído pelo imã, assim era eu naquele momento. Foi isso que me fez trombar com ela, pois não consegui mais desviar o olhar, nem parar de caminhar até encontrá-la...

Na verdade, minha história está um pouco confusa... 

Não trombei com ela: literalmente, uma outra garota caiu em cima de mim! E que moça bonita! Devia ter seus dezesseis anos, cabelos escuros, pele clara, parecia ter sido desenhada à mão pelo Criador cuidadosamente.

Não resisti e, mesmo tonto pelo ocorrido, disparei:

— Puxa, quem disse que anjos não caem do céu? Eheheheheheheheeh...

Ela ficou ruborizada de imediato, mas sorriu levemente. Eu a ajudei a levantar-se, me apresentei um pouco envergonhado, pois estava muito ocupado em um levantamento de informações para meu trabalho da faculdade e estava com pressa até esse tal inusitado encontro.

Foi aí que tive uma visão que me perturba até hoje. Olhei para a outra moça, a que tinha ficado no chão assistindo toda essa cena, e notei seu olhar furioso! Não entendi o que se passava, pois nada tinha feito para ela, uma outra garota tinha caído em cima de mim, eu não tinha culpa! Talvez esse tenha sido o problema, o fato de eu não ter feito algo com ela... Nossos olhares se cruzaram outra vez, e vislumbrei naqueles olhos algo que jamais encontrei novamente, mesmo em minha vida de casado: não mais fúria ou raiva, mas sim uma paixão, um desejo simplesmente enlouquecedor saía dos olhos daquela mulher e me atingia, me hipnotizando por completo...

Tentei a todo custo não desviar o meu olhar daqueles olhos tão lindos, porém...

— Obrigada, senhor...  nossa moça que caiu do céu, digo, da árvore, acordou-me segundos depois.

— Fujitaka Kinomoto, foi um prazer ajudá-la. — respondi com simpatia, porém um pouco desapontado pela interrupção daquele momento...

— Ah sim! Meu nome é Nadeshiko Amamiya. Esta é minha prima, Sonomi.

— Muito prazer, Sonomi. Alegro-me em conhecê-la... — balbuciei, visivelmente perturbado e sem tirar os olhos dela. Percebi que ela também alegrou-se com o meu cumprimento, e ia me responder, quando...

— Sr. Kinomoto, o senhor está bem, não se machucou? Deixe-me ver... — e Nadeshiko quebrou o momento por instantes, me fazendo desviar o olhar de Sonomi, enquanto me inspecionava de alto a baixo, gentil e desajeitadamente.

Foi só um segundo, só um instante... O suficiente para nunca mais ver em seus olhos cor de violeta aquele olhar que me tinha conquistado tão rápido e de modo tão arrebatador.

A fúria e a antipatia estavam de volta e até hoje não sei porque Sonomi me odeia tanto assim. Nada fiz pra ela, embora eu saiba que toda a família foi contra o meu casamento com Nadeshiko, que logo descobri ser uma mulher muito especial.

Minha esposa foi perfeita enquanto esteve ao meu lado. Deu-me seu amor por inteiro, fazendo-me o homem mais feliz da terra e dois filhos que são meu estímulo de vida: Touya, o mais velho, e Sakura, minha querida e surpreendente filha mais nova (que, aliás, está crescendo rápido!). 

Deus me perdoe... Jamais Nadeshiko me olhou como Sonomi o fez naquele dia. Jamais esqueci aquele olhar. Como gostaria que ela me olhasse de novo daquele jeito... 

Mas não! Isso não pode ser! Isso seria trair Nadeshiko! Como posso pensar assim?

Olho pela janela, está um dia claro e sem nuvens. O deserto parece escaldante, contrastando com as vinícolas e os açudes que, aqui e ali, quebram a imensidão cor de areia.

Adoro desvendar a história e conhecer o passado de civilizações antigas. Esse foi o principal motivo que me fez escolher minha atual profissão: a Arqueologia. E o Egito, em particular, sempre me fascinou. Uma terra de Faraós e de Pirâmides... Logo estarei lá mais uma vez... Mas agora é diferente...

Estou sobrevoando o Mar Vermelho, afinal Moisés só teve um, não é mesmo? Meu vôo chegará logo ao Cairo, e então saberei porque meu amigo de tantos anos me chamou com tanta pressa e desespero...

* * *

Todos os personagens deste capítulo pertencem à CLAMP™. Todos os direitos reservados.

*                     *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Um certo autor de fics conhecido nosso disse uma vez: "A opinião dos leitores é o combustível do autor". Por isso, e considerando que essa é minha estréia, por favor ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM, PLEASE!!!!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. O RIO DAS DORES

Eu gostaria de lembrar a você que está lendo que isto é um crossover, ou seja, existem personagens e situações aqui que de imediato parecem não ter nada a ver com o anime Card Captor Sakura. Mas tenha calma, que mais à frente é que nem o Arquivo X: tudo se interliga (você não perde por esperar, tenha certeza).

A homenagem desse capítulo vai para minha segunda inspiradora, amiga, beta-reader, revisora, conselheira e escritora de fics nas horas vagas (UFA!) que hoje sei que estão cada vez mais raras (UFA! UFA!): **Andreia Meiouh**.

**_Drea_**, nem sei o que dizer pra te agradecer por tudo o que você tem feito por mim. Você sabe que sem o seu apoio e encorajamento nada disso eu teria escrito ou tentado fazer. Que seja tua vida abençoada e inspirada, como tudo o que você nos proporciona somente por seres quem és. Muito obrigado mesmo, de coração.

* * *

**O RIO DAS DORES**

1976 - Colorado, EUA.

"Eu não devia ter me envolvido com ele...", pensava Andrea, de maneira absolutamente triste e sem esperança. "Por que motivo ele não me quis?", era a pergunta que não se calava em sua mente. Tinha demorado tanto tempo para confiar seu coração a alguém, e ele tinha vindo com um papo tão sem pé nem cabeça de que ela era bonita demais para ele... Desde quando isso era problema?

Se bem que ele era um homem inseguro, com certeza. Quando se conheceram, mal falou com ela, nem olhava pra ela, de tão tímido, o que a deixou absolutamente atenta àquele rapaz nem bonito, nem feio, um tanto gordinho sim, mas decididamente de ótimo humor (de tiradas britânicas e, algumas vezes, bem picantes), que tinha realmente atraído sua atenção. Pena que morava tão longe, na América do Sul, e embora seu inglês estivesse ficando bom, ainda se comunicava com muita dificuldade e um acentuado sotaque espanhol... apesar de dizer que só falava português corretamente... 

Andrea era uma mulher muito bonita, de pele morena queimada do sol californiano, com cabelos pretos e longos até a cintura. Sempre sorrindo, o semblante triste não combinava com ela, nem as lágrimas insistentes que a saudade de seu amor não correspondido insistiam em colocar sobre o seu rosto.

Entretanto, chegara ao seu destino. Chegara a Dove Creek. 

A Dra. Andrea Thomas, arqueóloga de profissão e tradição (toda sua família era de arqueólogos), tinha acabado de participar de um congresso na cidade de Durango, no sudoeste do estado do Colorado. A discussão parecia inócua: fósseis achados na fronteira do estado do Maine com o Canadá sugeriam a presença de um novo ser não-catalogado pelos cientistas até então. Várias sugestões haviam surgido, todas estapafúrdias e sem nexo: desde o elo perdido entre homem e macaco, até um grupo de xamãs canadenses que reivindicava a posse sobre os restos mortais do Sasquatch, o famoso Pé Grande.

Depois de um alongado debate de duas semanas, o governo recolheu os fósseis, pondo fim ao congresso surreal. Aproveitando a proximidade, Andrea queria ir a um lugar especial que conhecera quando pequena, quando seus pais visitavam os monumentos históricos daquela região do país. Vestiu-se como de hábito: uma blusa vermelha com um detalhe florido na parte superior esquerda, calça jeans boca-de-sino básica, tamancos multicoloridos e uma correntinha no tornozelo esquerdo, um presente de alguém muito especial... 

E é claro, seu amuleto inseparável estava bem preso ao seu pescoço.

Em Dove Creek, reparou que a cidade crescera, mas não muito. Em 20 anos, continuava uma cidadezinha que reunia a população de fazendeiros da região, com algumas igrejas e estabelecimentos comerciais, poucas casas espalhadas pelos campos. Paisagem bem rural, que acalmava seu espírito.

Seguiu adiante, parando em uma curva da rodovia 666, que dá acesso à cidade e ao seu real destino: Dolores River, o rio das dores. Apesar do nome, um rio bem tranqüilo naquela região, parecia convidá-la para um breve descanso.

Andrea chegou perto da margem, e pegou em suas mãos um pouco de água do rio. Água cristalina e bem fresca, apesar do forte calor do meio-oeste americano. Estava perfeita para um banho bem relaxante. Era do que ela precisava, para tentar pôr as idéias em ordem.

Decidida, virou-se em direção à caminhonete que estava dirigindo, para trocar de roupa. 

Só pôde dar três passos.

Estava a uma distância de 20, 25 metros de seu veículo. Nesse espaço, como que brotando dos arbustos, cerca de 40 homens de pele bem escura, quase negros, cercaram-na quase que totalmente. Só deixaram o rio atrás dela.

Acuada, assustada, depois de chorar por tanto tempo, só uma coisa passou pela cabeça dela: "Não vai dar nem pro começo... Como ousam pensar em me atacar?!?!" 

Virou de costas para eles, colocando pra fora de sua blusa vermelha o medalhão egípcio que encontrara anos antes, e que mudara pra sempre sua vida. Ia abrindo a sua boca para pronunciar as palavras arcanas que somente ela podia proferir, quando cometeu um erro, algo que raramente fazia. A visão que tinha à sua frente era aterradora: dois homens muito altos, cerca de dois metros de altura, sendo que um totalmente branco, inclusive cabelo, lábios e cílios. Os olhos totalmente negros, assustadores! Vestes negras, uma armadura de batalha em seu corpo, com um símbolo dourado em seu peito: duas cobras entrelaçadas somente pela cabeça, se atacando. O outro homem era o inverso deste, totalmente negro, os olhos totalmente brancos, no entanto. Vestiduras brancas idênticas às do seu companheiro, com o mesmo símbolo no peito.

Andrea hesitou por um segundo. Foi o suficiente para ser derrotada.

Os dois homens estavam suspensos no ar, a cerca de dez metros dela sobre o rio. Na hesitação dela, proferiram suas palavras de poder:

— NÃO FALAR! 

— NÃO PENSAR!

Andrea imediatamente sentiu sua boca coberta por uma mordaça muito forte, que a apertou até sentir dor. Só não sentiu mais porque, ao mesmo tempo, algo como um raio atingiu sua mente, limpando-a de todo pensamento e tirando-lhe a consciência. Desmaiou, e começou a cair no chão, sendo amparada por um dos soldados que já estava preparado para este fim. Foi envolta em um tecido branco, quase enrolada. Quatro dos soldados a carregavam agora, com muito cuidado.

Hadek, o de vestes brancas, decretou:

— A profecia começa a se cumprir, Neftul.

Neftul, o de vestes negras, concordou:

— Até aqui, tudo bem. Vamos, homens!

Neftul esperou todos estarem em posição, e então olhou para Hadek, e juntos comandaram:

— PORTAL, ABRA-SE!

Um brilho intenso, muito claro, surgiu entre os arbustos. O ar começou a movimentar-se com certa rapidez na direção da luz, e no centro desta um buraco negro de cerca de três metros de diâmetro abriu-se, sugando os galhos e folhas caídos no solo próximo a ele e dando àquele estranho grupo um caminho misterioso a seguir.

Em poucos segundos, somente a caminhonete abandonada mostrava que algo estranho havia ocorrido...

* * *

Andrea Thomas® é personagem da Filmation Associates™. Todos os direitos reservados.

*                     *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

CALMA! Não fique bravo porque ninguém da turma de Card Captor Sakura apareceu. Tem muita história pra eles ainda...

Se você não entendeu nada, tá fulo da vida com isso ou está intrigado com este capítulo, me diga! Comente! Mande-me um e-mail!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. OLHARES

Nesse capítulo, homenageio minhas amigas **Rosana** e **Pritty**, autoras de fics muito queridas. Rosana é uma valiosa beta-reader nesse meu primeiro trabalho como autor.

**Rô**, esse aqui não vai ter jeito, vai ficar grande mesmo! Muito obrigado, querida amiga, pela força em todos os sentidos.

**Pritty**, minha inspiração, que bom que você melhorou e está de volta, escrevendo estas histórias tão maravilhosas e cheias de emoção. Não suma de novo!

Um recado para as duas: PAREM DE MALTRATAR O SHORAN NAS SUAS FICS!!!! QUE COISA!!!! Ehehehehehehhe....

* * *

**OLHARES**

Agosto de 2002

Todos os dias, as mesmas coisas se repetem. Negócios, negócios, negócios; cifrões, cifrões, cifrões; jantares sociais, recheados de pessoas enfadonhas e entupidas de dinheiro, pensando que são donas do mundo. Teria que haver vários mundos para tantos donos, então... Às vezes, um garanhão mais desavisado tenta alguma bobagem, só pra ser humilhado por minha língua ferina e impiedosa. Às vezes até me surpreendo com minha crueldade, mas foi assim que adquiri este sofrimento que me persegue até hoje...

Foi numa destas cantadas baratas que abri uma brecha para o homem que seria meu marido, Kenji Daidouji. Apesar de ser um casamento arranjado, até que por um tempo senti algo por ele. Tive uma filha com ele, Tomoyo, a única coisa boa que a vida me concedeu até agora, e acho que será só isso...

Ele tinha razão. Certa vez, em meio a uma de suas bebedeiras homéricas, Kenji começou a chorar de maneira inconsolável. Mesmo correndo o risco de apanhar, fui até ele para tentar ajudá-lo. Foi aí que ele me disse, disse não, gritou na minha cara com seu hálito de álcool:

— SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA PELO MENOS UMA VEZ OLHAR PARA MIM COMO OLHA PARA ELE?!?!?

Até ele tinha percebido, mas eu sempre neguei pra mim mesma o que era tão visível: meu interesse pelo Prof. Kinomoto era palpável, às vezes. Outras vezes, eu me enganava bem, e deixava aquilo como se fosse algum momento de loucura ou insanidade temporária. Ele era o marido de Nadeshiko! ELE TIROU NADESHIKO DE MIM! 

Mas, porque ela estava sempre tão contente ao lado dele, inegavelmente muito mais do que quando estava 

comigo?

Ela o amava, era a única resposta que eu podia imaginar.

E eu não sei o que é isso até hoje, é sempre a minha conclusão...

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Estou quase dormindo. A poltrona do avião é bem confortável, nada como viajar no seu próprio jato particular. Ele não é um jato invisível, mas voa bem rápido...

Em meu quase sono, começo a rever alguns momentos do meu passado: quando encontrei Fujitaka pela primeira vez, e olhei para ele de uma maneira tão indecente quanto sensual que eu nunca podia imaginar em mim mesma, mas senti que queria aquele homem desde o momento em que o vi. Não pensei, só senti que o queria. Pensei que ele tinha lido minha mente, quando veio até mim, e tremi nas bases, não esperava aquilo! Eu era muito jovem, e só tinha uma afinidade maior com minha prima Nadeshiko. Aquela boba... Subiu numa árvore para colocar um filhote de passarinho no ninho, e caiu justo em cima dele! AI QUE ÓDIO!!!!!!!! Ele começou a cantar a minha prima na minha cara!!! QUE DESCARADO!!!!!!! Mas, por que ele começou a me olhar novamente? Será que ele sentiu algo por mim? AAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNNNN!!!! MINHA PRIMA ESTÁ PASSANDO A MÃO NELE, E ELE ESTÁ GOSTANDO!!!! DESCARADO!!!!!! É IGUAL AOS OUTROS, SÃO TODOS IGUAIS MESMO!!!! 

O casamento deles, toda aquela alegria, toda aquela badalação. Ninguém da família foi, mas eu não resisti e vi ao longe. Eles saíram tão felizes... Nunca mais ficarei com minha prima... Nunca mais encontrarei o olhar tão seguro e carinhoso daquele homem... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! QUE PENSAMENTO É ESSE?!?!?!?!?!?!??!? EU O ODEIO!!! ODEEEEEIIIIOOO!!!!

No meu casamento, eles vieram, mesmo não sendo convidados e sabendo que não seriam bem recebidos. Mas Nadeshiko queria porque queria me abraçar e o fez, aos prantos, me dizendo:

— Seja muito feliz, prima Sonomi, parabéns! Eu te amo muito, estou muito feliz por você!!!

Não agüentei, tive que chorar também, minha querida priminha tinha um coração de ouro mesmo...

Aí ele veio. Veio me cumprimentar. Ai, aquela tremedeira de novo, droga! Não posso dar bandeira! Ele veio e me disse, com o seu sorriso característico (e muito sexy!) e aquela voz que eu não podia ouvir sem me alterar:

— Parabéns, Sonomi!

Por um momento, senti que eu começava a olhar pra ele com aquele olhar guloso. Só eu e o Kenji percebemos. Mas foi só um momento, pois Fujitaka começou a me olhar assustado, eu devia estar com uma expressão de ódio muito feia:

— Sonomi, o que houve? Você está bem, está se sentindo bem? 

— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! — um grito que deve ter estourado os tímpanos dele. Se não estourou, o tapa que eu dei na cara dele o deixou tonto, tenho certeza! — FORA DAQUI!!!!!!!! FORAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! — continuei com o barraco improvisado, mas que caiu com uma luva. Ele me olhou de forma tão triste que achei que ele ia começar a chorar.

Quem começou a chorar foi Nadeshiko. Ele fechou o rosto, então, pegou a esposa pelo braço e foi embora. Fez tudo isso sem tirar os olhos de mim. Eu não pude agüentar aquela expressão de raiva em seu rosto, quase desmaiei, mas só depois que ele deixou o salão de festas. 

Todos pensaram que isso tudo foi por causa da Nadeshiko. Eu também pensei...

Encontrei-o várias vezes nestes 20 anos. Numa destas vezes, eu estava correndo no parque, perto do Pingüim Rei, e ele também! Parece que ele escolhia hora e lugar para me deixar sem graça! Na primeira vez, me escondi entre as árvores e esperei ele passar, pois não me viu. Percebi que era realmente um homem muito atraente, alto, ombros largos, os óculos que sempre usava lhe conferiam um ar intelectual simplesmente irresistível...

Depois que ele passou, me peguei derramando um rio de lágrimas, mas não entendi aquilo. Fiquei com raiva da situação e de mim mesma, o que me deu forças para, nas vezes seguintes, não parar e nem desviar meu caminho, mas lançar-lhe aquele olhar furioso, que o impedia de falar comigo. Na quarta ou quinta vez, ele sempre me retribuía este olhar com um sorriso muito meigo...

Depois que Nadeshiko morreu, só nos encontramos por causa de nossas filhas, Tomoyo e Sakura, que eram amigas inseparáveis. Na escola, tive que engolir a derrota para ele na corrida, mas falei umas verdades na cara dele depois. Mas foi só sobre a Nadeshiko. Eu realmente sentia muita falta dela... Não falei de mim, não me atreveria a tanto...

Quando Sakura veio visitar o vovô, eu não resisti: como estava escondida mesmo, ficava olhando a casa ao lado com a luneta de vez em quando. Numa destas vezes, peguei o Sr. Kinomoto fazendo seus exercícios matinais. Eu gostei muito da visão, até que ele OLHOU PARA MIM! Não era possível, mas, ele parecia me observar a mais de 350 metros de distância! Olhou diretamente para a luneta que eu usava, e não tirou os olhos dela, parecia ME olhar nos olhos! Não usei mais aquilo durante o tempo em que estive lá, fiquei muito assustada...

No dia em que Sakura quis enviar um presente para o vovô, ele me chamou para pedir este favor. Fui muito mal educada, como de hábito, e ele sempre tão amoroso em seu olhar e sua voz. Mas fiz o que ele me pediu, pela Sakura, e não por ele! Já dentro do carro, cercada por minhas quatro seguranças, não consegui evitar olhar pela janela traseira, para vê-lo mais uma vez. Já tinha entrado para casa...

Quando as crianças fizeram a peça de teatro, nos sentamos lado a lado. Tive que esconder o rosto, fiquei vermelha na hora! Mas ele estendeu sua mão e me disse:

— Trégua, Sonomi. Hoje é uma noite especial, não quero brigar com você. Hoje não.

Aceitei sem olhar para ele, e mandei minhas seguranças gravarem tudo. Elas voltaram as câmeras para nós dois, aí eu tive que dar um show:

— AQUI NÃO, SUAS IDIOTAS!!!!!!!!!! NO PALCO!!!!!!!!!!

Elas gelaram em dois segundos, e apontaram seus instrumentos para onde estava sendo realizada a apresentação. QUE BURRAS!

Ofereci a fita para ele depois, que aceitou muito alegremente. Não permiti, entretanto, que visse a satisfação estampada em meu rosto...

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Acordei, o meu jato já tinha aterrissado.

Meus negócios me levavam às vezes a lugares remotos. Espanha, México, Moçambique, Brasil, Argentina, Índia, Turquia...

Já tinha visitado estes países promovendo meus brinquedos, que sempre vendiam muito bem. A ONU tinha lançado uma campanha para produção de brinquedos sem armas, e eu tinha abraçado esta idéia com minha empresa. 

Curiosamente, os brinquedos não relacionados com armas eram líderes no mercado mundial, e eu ia lançá-los em países onde ainda não tinham sido vendidos, ou então era seguidamente convidada para participar destas campanhas.

Esses dois motivos me trouxeram ao Egito.

E era na cidade do Cairo que eu acabara de chegar...

* * *

Todos os personagens utilizados neste capítulo pertencem à CLAMP™, exceto **_Kenji Daidouji_**, que é personagem da Andreia Meiouh e da Fabi, e que foi usado sob permissão das autoras. Todos os direitos reservados. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Aos que sentiam saudades de personagens de CCS, cá está!

Opiniões, críticas, sugestões e xingamentos, já sabem: postem um comentário ou mandem um e-mail!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. O SACERDOTE

Olá! Eis mais um capítulo de minha saga!

Com ele, eu homenageio o **Todo d´Preto**, de longe um dos mais talentosos escritores de fics que já encontrei. Se vocês acharem alguma qualidade nos textos que escrevi, grande parte deve ser creditada a ele, que me mostrou erros crassos e gritantes, que eu simplesmente não conseguia enxergar.

**Rodrigo**, seu talento é nato e impressionante, eu também creio, como várias outras pessoas já te disseram, que você deva considerar seriamente a hipótese de se tornar um escritor. Você é muito bom, continue escrevendo!

* * *

**O SACERDOTE**

EGITO - 2680 a.C.

Areia, areia e mais areia. Era só o que ele contemplava. Sem mudança na paisagem já há muito tempo...

No entanto, deveria prosseguir. O seu destino agora já estava mais próximo...

Sempre fôra um homem determinado. Os tempos em que vivia não permitiam que se portasse de outra maneira. Agradecia por sua progenitora, que lhe dera uma gestação com saúde e os melhores cuidados maternos, desde a mais tenra idade.

Seu pai, contudo, era desconhecido. E não conseguira descobrir nada sobre ele. Sua mãe era impassível a esse respeito... Todos eram...

Entretanto, ele mesmo percebeu que era diferente. Quando criança, aos seis anos, derrubou um pote no chão, quebrando-o. Desejou que aquilo não tivesse acontecido e, surpreso, diante de seus olhos viu o vaso se reconstituir, colar-se, ajuntar-se, até que voltou a ficar como era antes, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Isto somente ele presenciara e, apesar de sua pouca idade, começou a testar seus recém-descobertos poderes: descobriu que podia levitar objetos (como fez com um cântaro cheio de água) e pessoas (como fez com ele próprio e com sua mãe, enquanto ela dormia); conseguia também capturar pequenos animais.

Alguns anos mais tarde, começou a ler mentes das pessoas. Logo, elas eram subjugadas apenas por sua vontade. Com somente treze anos, ele já era tido como um homem no corpo de um menino, com inteligência notável.

Desde seus primeiros contatos com os rituais místico-religiosos em que vivia a sociedade da qual fazia parte, julgava ouvir as vozes dos deuses, especialmente a de Amon-Ra, o deus sol. Esse deus sempre lhe prometera riquezas, grandes feitos e vida eterna, sempre com muito poder em suas mãos. Cada vez mais acreditava nestas palavras e traçava seus caminhos de acordo com esta visão.

Também desenvolvera habilidades precisas quanto à engenhosidade das construções e desenvolvimento de monumentos. Os faraós, desde seus quinze anos, consultavam-no sobre as obras que deveriam realizar. Ele ainda não tinha participado pessoalmente de nenhuma, mas a cidade de Mêmphis e algumas das Mastabas* construídas tinham o seu dedo. 

Tinha agora cerca de trinta e quatro anos de idade. Todos o conheciam e temiam, como sacerdote-mor do deus Amon-Ra. Entretanto, alguma força que ele não conhecia ainda estava para se manifestar...

Certo dia, acordou e sentiu que deveria ir. Não sabia pra onde. Não sabia por quê. Mas sentia que devia ir e naquele minuto mesmo. Paramentou-se, apanhou um dos cetros cerimoniais que usava, o que tinha um globo com um triângulo em baixo relevo, e foi, sem falar com ninguém.

Saiu de Mêmphis, foi até a região de Saqqara, onde era bastante conhecido e respeitado. Ficou algum tempo, e continuou até chegar no oásis de Faiyoum. Recarregou suas provisões de água e partiu, rumo ao oeste do país, um lugar onde só existia o povo do deserto, escorpiões e areia, muita areia. Usando sua magia, invocou um veículo muito especial:

— ESFERA DE ENERGIA!

Uma esfera de energia o envolveu, dando-lhe uma certa proteção contra o sol escaldante e o calor acentuado do deserto egípcio. Qualquer homem comum levaria de 15 a 20 dias para chegar aonde ele iria, mas faria o caminho em uma tarde, só não sabia exatamente onde estava indo... 

Isso não importava mais, entretanto. Já estava curioso em saber que força era aquela que o atraía para o deserto. Sentia que era familiar; sentia também que era mais poderosa que Amon-Ra...

Quando a noite começava a cair, soube que estava próximo. Parou, pois queria ver tudo muito bem. Estava longe de qualquer civilização conhecida, longe dos andarilhos do deserto. Sabia que pouquíssimas pessoas tinham estado onde ele agora pisava, pelo menos até onde conhecia. Nada temia, porém. Só queria prosseguir com a presença da luz do sol, para enxergar melhor tudo em volta. Com já estava escurecendo, decidiu ficar onde estava.

Súbito, ouviu um trovão muito forte, e bem próximo! 

Desfez a Esfera de Energia, e colocou seus pés na areia fofa. Invocou então, com seu poder de feiticeiro:

— PROTEÇÃO DA AREIA! 

A areia envolveu-o, solidificando-se. Estava protegido de tudo, agora. Apesar disso, os trovões continuaram pela noite toda, assustadores.

Não para ele...

Aos primeiros raios de sol, desfez o casulo e prosseguiu a pé por um pouco. Deparou-se com um mar de escorpiões, milhares e milhares, todos peçonhentos. Sem nenhuma alteração em seu caminhar, andou no meio deles, matando alguns com os pés, ignorando a grande maioria, pois sabia que aqueles insetos só serviam pra uma coisa: servi-lo quando bem quisesse. 

Realmente, nenhum escorpião sequer avançou na direção dele, pelo contrário. Afastavam-se, para não morrerem pisados.

E assim foi andando, até chegar na encosta do que parecia ser um grande vale, com uma certa vegetação rasteira podendo ser observada. Era então uma descida que havia de fazer, e assim o faria. Invocou novamente a Esfera de Energia, e começou a prosseguir, descendo vagarosamente a encosta da Depressão de Qattara, o ponto mais baixo do Egito.

Num certo ponto, onde já não havia mais descida, algo aconteceu. A Esfera foi desfeita, e ele viu-seobrigado a ir a pé. Invocou mais uma vez um de seus encantamentos, sem sucesso. Normalmente ficaria apavorado, mas ainda tinha um sentimento muito forte em prosseguir, era quase um transe... E seguiu.

Em dado momento, o sol desapareceu, o céu enegreceu-se, e então teve a visão que mudou sua vida.

Diante dele, a alguns minutos de caminhada, uma estrutura com a qual jamais sonhara. Quatro torres enormes trocavam entre si relâmpagos nas cores púrpura, rosa e lilás, alternadamente. Ele mesmo estava entre duas destas torres. Mas o mais espantoso estava no centro destas torres: uma estrutura da mesma altura das torres com quatro lados iguais que se encontravam no topo em um único ponto. De frente pra ela, via-se um triângulo muito alto! E negro, tão negro como a mais escura noite. Tudo ali era negro, somente iluminado pelos relâmpagos...

Logo percebeu que o som que tinha ouvido noite adentro vinha deles. Mas era-lhe notável como aquilo tudo era invisível a olhos humanos.

Deu alguns passos atrás, e tudo o que via sumiu, inclusive o som! Impressionante!

Quem seria tão poderoso para realizar tudo aquilo?

Sentiu-se impelido a prosseguir. E assim o fez. Não temeu quando o paredão que estava à sua frente pareceu cada vez mais negro e ameaçador. Transcendeu a parede, através de um poder que não era seu, mas da voz que dizia em sua mente:

— Venha, Imhotep... Venha...

Percorreu uma infindável seqüência de corredores, dos quais realmente não se lembraria depois, até chegar no local que parecia ser o centro da construção. Percebeu isso, pois a luz dos relâmpagos entrava pela parte superior, onde aparecia abertura de dimensões consideráveis.

— Você é realmente muito observador, Imhotep.

Essa voz... Agora ela estava audível. Estava, portanto, cara a cara com o seu interlocutor, mas apesar do ambiente ser iluminado por tochas, a ninguém viu. Estava numa sala circular, de diâmetro muito grande. Somente no centro, algo que ele conhecia muito bem: um altar. Mas não um altar qualquer, um altar a um deus familiar. Várias coisas escritas nas paredes, que não conseguiu ler, porém sabia que se tratava dos hieróglifos usados normalmente. 

— Minha fama me precede, deveras. Quem és? 

— Eu sou aquele que te dá todas as coisas. Sou Amon-Ra.

Uma emoção indizível apossou-se dele. Frente a frente com seu deus! Ajoelhou-se serenamente.

— Muito bom! Não perdeste a reverência! 

— Em que posso servi-lo, mestre? — sim, essa força que sentia desde pequeno, só podia ser dele, não haviam mais dúvidas. 

— Você será meu sacerdote! Farei de você uma lenda viva! Serás lembrado para sempre! 

— Sim! Sim! — gratidão e alegria afloravam em seu peito, como nunca sentira antes. 

— Lembra-te bem do que viste hoje. Doravante, os túmulos dos faraós e de suas esposas devem ser assim, senão Anúbis não os aceitará. Sofrerão terrivelmente, e você será penalizado! 

— Cumprirei suas ordens, mestre. — guardou esse aviso com muita seriedade, pois conhecia bem os terríveis males que o deus da morte poderia realizar... 

— Mais uma coisa, importantíssima. Este lugar não é de morte. Depende de você trazer a vida de volta para cá. 

— Como farei isto, mestre? 

— Deverás escrever na primeira construção deste tipo que fizeres, dentro dos aposentos de faraó, o seguinte: "A BELA DEUSA TRARÁ LIBERDADE AO QUE TEM VIDA ETERNA".

Detalhista, Imhotep inquiriu:

— Quem é a bela deusa, mestre?

Três segundos depois, debatia-se no chão, sem ar e sem forças. Algo muito forte apertava sua garganta. Estava morrendo! Tentava de todas as maneiras conjurar um encantamento de proteção, mas não conseguia sem usar sua voz, e sentia-se totalmente vulnerável, algo que tinha esquecido com o tempo. Era horrível, sentiu-se completamente apavorado! Ouviu bem alto e perto dele:

— Não questione minhas ordens! NUNCA!!! 

— P-pp-per-pe-perdo-eee-meee — com um fio de voz, conseguiu emitir algum som. 

— Assim está melhor... Levante-se!

Imhotep foi liberto , e com muita dificuldade, apesar de sua virilidade, levantou-se.

— Agora, vou te transportar de volta pra tua cidade. Estarei sempre contigo.

Num segundo, Imhotep estava de volta a Mêmphis, nos seus aposentos. As marcas no pescoço iriam relembrá-lo por mais alguns dias do que acontecera e que mudariam seus atos, projetos, pensamentos, atitudes... 

E temores...

Aquela foi a única ocasião em que sentira um medo tão real e profundo até então ...

Na Depressão de Qattara, naquele lugar só visível para poucas pessoas, a coisas voltavam ao normal.

Aquele lugar não tinha mais tochas, nem escritos na parede, nem um altar. O cenário retornava para sua aparência real, que há muito não era vislumbrada por ninguém.

Escuridão total. O silêncio e o cheiro da morte e do medo dominavam o ambiente antes iluminado.

Não mais uma voz , mas um gélido sussurro soprado de um sarcófago semi-aberto se fazia ouvir:

— Como esses humanos são fáceis de serem enganados... HAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

* * *

N/A

*MASTABAS – monumentos construídos para servir como túmulos aos faraós, anteriores às pirâmides, que forma construídas cerca de 20 a 30 anos depois da época indicada neste capítulo.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Intrigante, não? O que isso tem a ver com nossos amigos? Logo saberemos...

Críticas, sugestões, já sabem: Comentários ou e-mail, não esqueçam!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!


	5. ATAQUES NOTURNOS

Olá pessoal!

Mais um capítulo que chega! A ação começa a esquentar...

Esse aqui vai dedicado ao **Marduking**, que como conhecedor do Egito (por causa da faculdade de Arquitetura, ele tem que estudar muito sobre o assunto), quase me tirou o couro quando me ajudou no capítulo passado e em todos os outros...

**André**, você tem me ajudado muito com esse fic, e com várias outras coisas. Muito obrigado por tudo, e que possamos sempre continuar com essa amizade. E você sabe que não é por acaso que eu dediquei esse capítulo pra você, hein?

* * *

**ATAQUES NOTURNOS**

2002 – EGITO

1 dia antes da chegada de Fujitaka e Sonomi ao Cairo

23h12 

Finalmente, parece que ela teve uma boa idéia, e não se meteu em encrencas desta vez. Poderia passar por uma turista rica em férias, papel que lhe cabia muito bem, já que era muito rica mesmo...

Nada mais revigorante do que umas férias com muito sol, praia e nada, absolutamente nada para se preocupar, somente diversão, alegria e prazer.

Bem, se pensamos assim, não conhecemos decididamente essa mulher. Não mesmo.

Ela não estava lá por diversão. Mas que aproveitou, aproveitou... E como! Festas todas as noites, passeios e jantares maravilhosos, apreciando a culinária local algumas vezes, outras desfrutando do excelente serviço de cozinha internacional, do Marriot Beach Resort, um luxuoso hotel 5 estrelas construído às margens do Mar Vermelho, na cidade de Hurghada.

Decididamente, não estava economizando. Nem precisava, porque podia gastar.

Mas o seu intuito ali era passar despercebida do governo local e das autoridades, para poder, em segredo, realizar mais uma surpreendente descoberta arqueológica. Só essa idéia já a deixava absolutamente excitada, disposta a mais e mais esforços para atingir seus objetivos.

Porém, em algum ponto de suas pesquisas, alguma coisa estranha ocorreu. Sentia-se observada, vigiada, mesmo dentro do hotel, onde sua suite era uma das mais bem equipadas. Ela mesma havia inspecionado o ambiente, para se certificar que nenhum enxerido de plantão quisesse gravar imagens suas ou fotografá-la secretamente, já que gostava mesmo de estar à vontade dentro de seus aposentos.

Aquela noite estava estranha. As pessoas que habitualmente encontrava, com quem tinha feito amizade durante aquela semana em que estava hospedada ali, estavam ou ocupadas ou tinham saído do hotel. Parecia combinado, mas ela não tinha com quem se encontrar naquela noite.

Aproveitou pra revisar algumas de suas anotações. Depois de um banho, pra tirar a areia e o sal do corpo, vestiu-se com uma bermuda e uma camiseta surrada, cortada na altura dos ombros, sem manga. Permaneceu descalça, pois o frio do chão refrescava seus pés.

Sentou-se na cama, e espalhou em volta de si seus livros de pesquisa, todos muito antigos, escritos em várias línguas mortas, alguns com tradução para o inglês. Juntou a isso algumas fotos que havia tirado nos mesmos locais onde estivera e outros livros mais recentes.

Começou a anotar várias passagens, comparando com as fotos que havia tirado e as que estavam nos livros. A sensação de estar perto de alguma coisa, mas não estar enxergando era enorme. Ainda assim não conseguia.

Passados 30 minutos nesse ritual, levantou-se e foi para a sacada da suíte, um pouco nervosa. Teria que se aquietar um pouco para concentrar-se melhor. O problema é que essa busca já durava três dias, e não chegava a lugar algum. Havia empacado ali. E algo lhe dizia que nada mais conseguiria, se não encontrasse a pista que tanto procurava...

Olhou para o mar, que refletia a luz do luar egípcio. Pensativa, imaginou se algum dia poderia dividir um momento tão belo como aquele com alguém digno, mas principalmente que agüentasse andar ao lado de uma mulher como ela. Não pode deixar de abrir um grande e belo sorriso, que raramente alguém podia presenciar. Poucas pessoas já o tinham visto, e ela se lembrava de alguém em particular, um grande amigo seu que conhecera há muito tempo em uma conferência em Londres.

Faziam já dez anos que esse encontro ocorrera, mas somente muito tempo depois ela descobriu que queria ter passado mais tempo com aquele homem. Apesar de casado e com filhos, era uma excelente companhia e, sem nenhum esforço, também incrivelmente charmoso e sedutor, embora ele não soubesse ou não quisesse se utilizar disso...

"Ele saberia apreciar este momento comigo adequadamente..." — divagou Lara Croft, olhando um pouco mais para baixo e avistando um barco do hotel usado para levar os hóspedes a um passeio pelo Mar Vermelho. A praia era privativa, e nem este serviço o hotel deixava na mão de outros empreendedores, dominava tudo e todos.

No exato momento em que estas palavras passaram em sua mente, um estalo surgiu! Lara piscou os olhos, para depois arregalá-los bem, a resposta de sua busca começava a se delinear...

Algo havia chamado a sua atenção. O barco que avistava sempre lhe parecia igual, fosse de dia ou de noite era sempre o mesmo barco vermelho. Mas naquela noite, um detalhe lhe chamava a atenção: era realmente o mesmo barco, mas havia alguma coisa diferente nele. Ela não tinha percebido o que era até este instante.

O barco estava retornando para o hotel, e essa era a primeira vez que ela via ele deste ângulo. Deste lado, havia algo que ela só conseguia ver nesta noite: o nome da embarcação, que estava visível para ela naquele momento.

Quando percebeu que esse detalhe era a diferença que lhe chamava a atenção, algumas idéias passaram pela sua mente mais uma vez... o nome do barco... do outro lado da embarcação... um ângulo diferente... o hotel que dominava a tudo e a todos... o hotel que dominava os barcos... as pessoas que dominavam as pirâmides... as pirâmides de outro ângulo... POR OUTRO LADO... as pirâmides que guardavam segredos... os segredos dos OUTROS LADOS das pirâmides... os segredos dos outros lados... DOS OUTROS LADOS... O SEGREDO!!!!!!

Como um raio, essa última associação veio! Voou para sua cama, e freneticamente pegou livros, fotos, documentos, tudo de uma vez, conferindo freneticamente tudo ao mesmo tempo e espalhando tudo para todos os lados!

Parou com uma foto sua, no interior de uma das pirâmides. Olhou bem, pegou uma lupa, olhou mais ainda, e desconfiada pegou um livro de uma expedição antiga que tinha fotografado o interior da mesma pirâmide a vários anos atrás.

Não acreditou no que via! NÃO PODIA SER!!!!

Pegou outra foto, desta vez mais antiga ainda. SIM!! ERA VERDADE!!!! HAVIA ACHADO!!! A PISTA!!! SIM!!! ERA ISSO!!!!!

Levantou as fotos contra a luz, para conferir se não estava sendo ilusão de ótica, não estava acreditando! Conferiu sim que estava certa. Mas estava mais certa do que queria estar...

No ato de levantar o material de pesquisa, observou um reflexo que julgou estranho vindo da luminária do quarto, bem acima de sua cama. Rapidamente, soltou tudo e se aproximou dali, e onde percebera uma anormalidade encontrou uma microcâmera.

Realmente, ela estava sendo espionada! 

Outro raio cruzou sua mente. Correu para a sacada, e pôde perceber três homens descendo do barco, com roupas que lembravam soldados de exércitos da antigüidade...

Mais que rapidamente, Lara correu para o seu quarto, pegou suas coisas mais importantes, calçou as botas, pegou a mochila, prendeu seus cabelos e carregou as pistolas. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, e tinha a impressão que não seria nada fácil...

Era uma das situações em que gostaria de estar errada, mas não estava. Logo ao sair do quarto, quatro daqueles homens a esperavam, com punhais embainhados na cintura. Tinham ordens para capturá-la e matá-la, se preciso. E estavam muito seguros de que completariam facilmente essa missão, ainda mais quando a viram...

Nunca uma sensação de segurança durou tão pouco. O primeiro a dar um passo à frente levou um chute no queixo e apagou imediatamente. No embalo, Lara agarrou-se ao mais próximo e projetou-se à frente, atingindo os dois que estavam atrás deste com um único chute rotatório, tão forte que eles foram arremessados contra a parede.O que servira de apoio a ela, assim que ela pós os pés no chão, levou um golpe de judô e foi arremessado ao chão. Ali caiu e ali ficou.

Isto tudo só durou cerca de dois ou três segundos. Mas era muito tempo, a jovem inglesa sabia que pelo menos mais quinze outros homens ela iria encontrar. Saiu em disparada, e chegou à areia da praia sem ser molestada. Por pouco tempo. Logo a seguir, cinco daqueles homens a perseguiam. O que faria?

Teve uma idéia ao passar por um aglomerado de palmeiras. Correu para elas, e se atirou no meio dos arbustos próximos. Os cinco homens pararam e cercaram os arbustos, que deveriam cobrir uma pequena área de oito metros quadrados. Como viram que ela não saía, começaram a entrar no meio da vegetação. Os arbustos eram espessos, encobria-os até a altura do peito.

Lara estava agachada, e podia mover-se de maneira fácil e sorrateira, pois os homens não se abaixavam para vê-la. Eles todos estavam se aproximando do centro da área, como queria. Escolheu o que achou mais lento, imaginando que ele seria o menos inteligente. Chegou bem perto dele, e quando ele ficou de costas para os outros, aplicou-lhe um soco na orelha. 

Dito e feito. Como imaginara, este soldado nem olhou, já virou batendo na direção do soco, nocauteando dois de seus colegas, pois todos estavam já muito próximos e este era também o mais alto e forte. Como estava escuro, sabia que tinha acertado alguém, mas não sabia quem. Chegando perto para examinar a quem tinha atingido, foi novamente golpeado por Lara, desferindo mais um soco em outro colega seu. O colega que sobrara começou a perceber o que acontecia e, em silêncio, abaixou-se. Maldosa, Lara já estava atrás dele. Retirou seu punhal e calmamente segurou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para si de supetão, fazendo-o dormir com uma coronhada.

Faltava o grandão. Ela saiu dos arbustos, e chamou a atenção dele com um assobio. Ele a viu, e disparou atrás dela!

Poderia correr a noite inteira, que ele não a alcançaria. Lara tinha ainda mais um plano. Correu sem muita velocidade, até se aproximar novamente das palmeiras. Ali, diminuiu o passo, esperando ele chegar. Afoito, ele correu ainda mais para alcançá-la, e chegou perigosamente perto dela, sem muito cuidado.

O que se seguiu então foi algo absolutamente impressionante. Com um movimento muito bem calculado, ela pulou para trás, colocando seus dois pés no tronco de uma das palmeiras, que não era tão grande assim e envergou um pouco com o peso dela, o suficiente para devolvê-la um impulso que resultou num salto frontal contra o seu oponente. Surpreso, ele diminuiu a sua corrida, tornando-se um alvo mais fácil ainda. Lara pretendia arremessá-lo por seu ombro, mas ele agora se tornara um alvo perfeito para uma potente voadora, golpe forte e preciso como uma pedra atirada por um estilingue.

O oponente agora estava desacordado, e Lara continuou sua corrida até a garagem do hotel.

Chegou à porta da garagem, sua moto estava lá, guardada por dois dos soldados, estes um pouco diferentes, com roupas em tons mais escuros, embora com os mesmos detalhes em suas vestimentas de guerra. Pensou em dominá-los com as suas pistolas, mas ao sacá-las, os dois oponentes atiraram suas adagas em direção dela com toda força! Haviam ouvido o simples ruído das armas saindo dos suportes presos em suas coxas! Desviou-se das adagas, rolando pelo chão lateralmente. Viu que seria um combate sem armas, e deixou as duas pistolas no chão, debaixo de um carro. E foi de encontro aos dois, que a aguardavam com um ar de descaso, certos da vitória...

Lara chegou perto e parou, a cerca de quatro metros da dupla. Olhou os dois, tinham o físico bem semelhante, pareciam ser bem rápidos, pois não eram nem grandes, e nem musculosos. Ajeitou o cabelo, prendendo-os novamente, sob os olhares fixos dos dois inimigos, que admiravam-na com muita malícia e desprezo. Semicerrou os olhos, pensando: "... homens, todos idiotas mesmo...". Ela sempre pensava isso quando sabia que estava agradando.

Piscou para os dois, e sorriu. Decidiu que eles deveriam lembrar-se de algumas coisas boas dela, porque as ruins não esqueceriam tão cedo...

Eles se entreolharam, e o da esquerda foi em frente. Em posição de guarda, correu para ela, desferindo um direto de direita. Lara defendeu o golpe, e com o braço direito dele o fez se ajoelhar, torcendo o seu pulso. Um forte golpe no pescoço fez seu oponente cair no chão, vencido e desacordado.

O que sobrara, surpreso, arregalou os olhos, mas logo sorriu: parece que teria um boa luta.

Foi pra cima dela, com mais calma. Atacou com dois golpes de esquerda, que Lara prontamente defendeu. Recuou um pouco, e aguardou o contra-ataque.

Seu movimento prudente o salvou de cair ali mesmo. Lara desferiu uma violenta cotovelada, que passou no vazio, e abriu o caminho para um gancho de esquerda, que fez seu oponente cair um metro adiante.

Porém isso foi só um desequilíbrio. Ele se levantou rapidamente, e investiu contra ela novamente. Não tinha mais receio de atacar.

Já esperava mais ação. Desta vez, ele estava sendo rápido pra valer! Vários golpes precisos vindos de todos os lados foram aparados por ela, menos um que acertou em cheio sua bota esquerda, bloqueando um chute cruzado seu e desequilibrando-a. Deixou-se cair, para numa cambalhota levantar-se e saltar para o capô de um carro próximo. Em posição de guarda, viu o primeiro oponente, antes desacordado, agora ao lado do seu amigo, novamente pronto pra batalha.

Ela estava perdendo muito tempo com aquilo. Tinha que ir embora depressa, havia muita coisa em jogo!

Sem querer, seus oponentes lhe deram a chave da vitória: eles atacaram os dois juntos, julgando que poderiam derrotá-la mais facilmente dessa forma. Avaliaram mal...

Pulando para o chão, pegou suas duas pistolas que estavam debaixo do carro. Como um hábil toureiro, passou correndo e abaixada pelo meio dos dois, que instantaneamente viraram seus rostos para acompanhar a sua movimentação. Quando perceberam a armadilha, era tarde: ela rapidamente levantou-se e, num ágil movimento circular, usou seus braços como hélices de um helicóptero e desferiu duas coronhadas certeiras em cheio no rosto dos dois, na altura das têmporas. Se isso não os fez desmaiar, o impacto de suas cabeças com a lateral do carro completou o serviço.

Lara sorriu, um pouco aliviada. Não perdera tanta energia, e conseguira se desvencilhar daqueles dois hábeis lutadores até que rapidamente. Guardou as pistolas, subiu em sua moto e saiu da garagem, ganhando rapidamente a estrada. Quando o restante dos soldados percebeu, ela já estava fora de alcance...

Sentia-se bem, e não havia sofrido nenhum golpe mais sério. Podia então seguir diretamente para a cidade do Cairo. Precisava encontrar rapidamente seus amigos, mostrar o que tinha descoberto, e conseguir desvendar aquele mistério todo...

Sozinha, não conseguiria. Sabia disso.

* * *

N/A – Dra. Lara Croft© é personagem da EIDOS INTERACTIVE™. Todos os direitos reservados.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

É, mais uma personagem ilustre surge... O que acontecerá em seguida?

O que você está achando? Não está entendendo nada? Ou está curioso para saber o que vem a seguir?

Não deixe de dar sua opinião!

Até mais!


	6. HERÓI PARA SEMPRE

E a aventura continua!

Esse capítulo é dedicado a uma amiga muito querida, que conheci aqui na turma, e que também é uma beta-reader deste meu primeiro trabalho. É a **Giselle Frizon**, de Santa Catarina. 

**Gi**, que bom que nos conhecemos, e que podemos partilhar tantas coisas boas nessa amizade que desenvolvemos. Que tudo vá bem na tua vida, em casa, na família e nos estudos. Você merece!!!

* * *

**HERÓI PARA SEMPRE**

2002 – EGITO

Marriot Hotel Cairo

O dia da chegada - 05h43

— Vá agora! Seu pai não resistirá se você demorar!

Ele sabia que era verdade. Dirigiu-se para a entrada da passagem, que parecia uma pequena caverna. No seu caminho, a cabeça do soldado que tentara passar jazia inerte...

Começou a andar no escuro corredor. Balbuciava para si mesmo as dicas que tinha lido no diário de seu pai: "O SOPRO DE DEUS – somente o penitente passará... o penitente... ele é humilde diante de Deus... ele é humilde, então... ele... ele... ele se ajoelha!" Esse pensamento cruzou sua mente como um raio! No mesmo instante, sentiu o sopro — uma brisa gélida — e ouviu um ruído muito baixo de algo deslizando, e não teve dúvidas, se ajoelhou rapidamente, instintivamente rolando para a frente na seqüência! Foi uma decisão providencial, pois duas lâminas giratórias, a primeira no sentido horizontal, e a segunda no sentido vertical, teriam cortado fora sua cabeça ou partido seu corpo ao meio... 

Chegou-se às correntes que faziam parte desse mecanismo, e travou-as, parando assim o funcionamento das lâminas. Anunciou então que tinha passado do primeiro obstáculo, e que iria continuar.

Chegou então a um salão com várias letras entalhadas em placas de madeira no chão. Lembrou-se do segundo obstáculo: A PALAVRA DE DEUS. Logo pensou, qual palavra simbolizaria melhor a Deus? Chegou a conclusão que seria o seu nome: JEOVÁ. Por isso, foi direto num pulo até a letra J.

Deveria ter pensado melhor. A letra cedeu sob seus pés, e ele começou a cair num abismo...

Por muita sorte e atenção, ele esticou o braço e segurou-se na borda do soalho! Maldisse a si mesmo, enquanto lembrava que a palavra que ele queria deveria estar em latim...

Conseguir ficar em pé, e recomeçou a seqüência, agora sem erros: I – E – O – V – A – H. Estava correto! Ele chegara ao outro lado!

Mas o pior estava por vir. Passou por um pequeno corredor, e avistou a abertura da caverna onde estava o que ele precisava encontrar: o Santo Graal*. Chegou, viu, e parou, completamente assustado: simplesmente não tinha como chegar do outro lado, um abismo que o separava da caverna por 30, 35 metros de puro nada, só o vazio... Como ele conseguiria atravessar isso?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Olhou desconfiado no diário de seu pai, o qual carregava, e viu a dica: "O CAMINHO DE DEUS – somente os que acreditam passarão". Pensou consigo mesmo, olhando o desenho do cavaleiro andando sobre o abismo para alcançar o Graal: "É um passo de fé".

Naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria era salvar o seu pai. Se Deus fosse o que sempre disseram que ele era, seria essa a hora de mostrar que existia e que era a essência do Bem.

Fechou os olhos, apertou o diário de seu pai no peito, e deu o passo sobre o vazio, completamente amedrontado.

Seu pé encontrou apoio no meio do nada!!!!

Ele não estava acreditando! Mas após alguns segundos, percebeu o que acontecia. Pegou um punhado de areia, e jogou diante de si mesmo. Uma ponte invisível apresentou-se sob seus olhos, que coisa mais engenhosa!!!

Passado o espanto, ele correu para dentro da abertura da caverna, e deu de cara com o último cavaleiro, guardador do Graal. 

— Parado! — bradou este. — Você só chegará ao Graal se passar por mim! — dito isto, sacou de sua espada medieval, para um segundo depois cair sentado, vencido pelo peso de sua própria espada. Ele estava vivo a 500 anos pelo menos, e não se dava conta disso. 

— Acalme-se, sente-se aqui, não sou seu inimigo, preciso do Graal para curar meu pai. — as nobres intenções dele tranqüilizaram o cavaleiro, que respondeu: 

— Você me venceu, eu sou o último obstáculo. Deves escolher o cálice correto entre estes todos... — mostrou apontando uma mesa cheia de taças e cálices, todas muito bonitas e douradas.

Ele coçou a cabeça. Como escolher corretamente?

Não pôde demorar-se muito. Sua colega traidora e o vilão que atirara no seu pai logo adentraram a caverna, estando este último ainda armado.

— Já ouvi o que precisava. Saia daí! — grunhiu ele, com uma pistola na mão. Como estava desarmado, era melhor obedecer. 

— Você é arqueóloga, escolha o cálice para mim — pediu o malfeitor, no que foi prontamente atendido com a escolha de um cálice muito bonito, cravejado com pedras preciosas, totalmente recoberto com ouro.

O bandido tomou o cálice das mãos, tomou um pouco de água existente ali mesmo no interior da gruta e bebeu, não sem antes dizer:

— Vida eterna!

Foram suas últimas palavras. Sentiu-se mal, agarrou-se à arqueóloga e começou a se decompor diante dos olhos da moça, que gritava sem parar, completamente apavorada. Em segundos, foi transformado em poeira. Nada mais restava do bandido agora.

— Foi uma péssima escolha... — disse o cavaleiro.

O bandido estava morto, e sua colega não iria mais atrapalhar. Não havia mais tempo a perder. Começou a examinar os cálices, pensando consigo mesmo: "Deve ser o cálice de um carpinteiro, simples, sem nenhum luxo...", enquanto corria em volta das taças.

Avistou bem no meio de todas um pequeno e simples recipiente em forma de taça, que dava a impressão de ter sido esculpido num único pedaço de madeira. Não teve dúvidas, pegou este mesmo e foi até a bacia de água, pegou um pouco e bebeu rapidamente.

Sentiu-se meio estranho então, não sabia definir o que estava sentindo. Uma leve tontura, e uma sensação de que em todo o seu corpo o seu sangue estava sendo substituído. Sim, sentia isso em todas as suas veias!

Ouviu então do cavaleiro algo tão decisivo como amor, vida e morte:

— Você escolheu... SABIAMENTE...

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Acordou num salto! O coração descompassado, a respiração ofegante, o estado de excitação desmedida...

Essa cena ele já conhecia. Somente não gostaria de vê-la se repetindo...

O sonho. O sobressalto. O despertar desordenado, abrupto. Depois do que tinha acontecido no seu sonho, o fato se repetia sempre que ele se encontrasse próximo a lugares ou situações de perigo. E isso é exatamente o que ele não queria naquele momento...

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro da suíte onde estava hospedado, e viu a si mesmo num espelho para corpo inteiro. Realmente, a lenda era fato: ele continuava exatamente igual àquele dia em que tomou da água contida no Santo Graal. Seu corpo estava até melhor, mais musculoso, ele praticamente não tinha mais adoecido desde aquele dia. Se ele não tivesse adquirido a imortalidade, coisa que ele relutava em crer, tinha que admitir que pelo menos estava envelhecendo mais vagarosamente, e com muita saúde! Afinal, já se passavam mais de 50 anos desde aquele dia, e ele parecia ainda um quarentão com pinta de 30.

— FIUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! — foi dessa maneira que ele percebeu que estava SEM roupas... 

— Você não tem jeito mesmo! — disse isso totalmente embaraçado, enquanto corria para a cama pra pegar um lençol e se cobrir. 

— Nananinanão! — ela estava se divertindo, e com uma boa dose de sorte retirou o lençol da mão dele com uma chicotada, seguida de uma imensa gargalhada. Riu tanto que chegou a se agachar de tanto gargalhar, dando tempo pra que ele colocasse seu roupão do hotel, que não tinha sido visto ainda, pois senão com certeza já estaria sumido. 

— Pelo jeito, Lara, você andou batendo em alguém, não foi? — abriu um sorriso meio forçado, enquanto falava. 

— Dr. Jones, calma, o que o leva a pensar assim? — Lara queria ser irônica, mas colocou sem querer no rosto dele uma profunda expressão de preocupação. 

— Então, você já foi atacada? 

— Você já sabe? — Lara arregalou os olhos. — Como? 

— Além de você chegar tão bem humorada aqui, e de madrugada ainda, eu tive um sonho... 

— Aquele sonho do Graal? — Lara já estava entendendo o que ocorria. 

— Sim... Então, já começou, nosso tempo começa a se esgotar, Lara... — ele sabia que o pior estava apenas por vir. 

— Tudo bem, vamos enfrentar essa situação juntos, então! — Lara às vezes conseguia motivar outras pessoas em face das dificuldades de uma maneira que ela mesma se surpreendia depois. 

— Muito bem, encontraremos nosso amigo daqui a algumas horas, aqui mesmo no hotel. Você pode dormir aqui se quiser... — ele abriu um sorriso, já sabendo como Lara reagiria a esta notícia e ao convite que tinha feito, simplesmente por brincadeira. 

— Tudo bem, acho que poderemos enfrentar melhor juntos algum imprevisto que surja. Mas olha lá hein? — disse e mostrou suas duas pistolas, colocando-as a seguir debaixo do travesseiro de outra cama existente na suíte, a um metro e meio da cama dele. Agora era ele quem ria até não poder mais... 

— Quanto tempo faz... — Lara sentou-se na cama e colocou seu par de óculos pendurado na blusa. Decididamente, doces e ternas lembranças ela tinha desse amigo tão distante. Abriu então um sorrisinho maroto, deste que as mulheres soltam quando pensam em uma coisa que não querem que ninguém saiba, o que fez Indy parar de gargalhar, mas sorrir por ainda estar tão certo sobre sua amiga arqueóloga...

Ele pegou o seu chicote, que Lara tinha deixado pendurado numa cadeira, e colocou-o no mancebo junto com o seu chapéu inconfundível. Olhou novamente pro espelho de corpo inteiro, e falou, não se importando se Lara estava ali e se iria cair na gargalhada outra vez:

— É... Não vai ter jeito... INDIANA JONES está de volta!

* * *

N/A:

O Santo Graal é um artefato bastante conhecido, embora seja refutado como pura mitologia. Ele seria o cálice usado por Jesus Cristo na Ceia de Páscoa da qual Ele participou antes de ser entregue para a sua crucificação. Nela teria sido também guardado um pouco do sangue do próprio Jesus durante a sua crucificação, o que teria conferido a esse cálice o poder de dar vida eterna a quem dele bebesse. Foi ele o tema central do filme "INDIANA JONES E A ÚLTIMA CRUZADA"®, de onde foi extraída a primeira parte desse capítulo 

INDIANA JONES™ é um personagem criado por Steven Spielberg e George Lucas. Utilizado sob permissão dos autores. Todos os direitos reservados.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Mais um convidado especial se apresenta! O que será que está acontecendo de tão grave para juntar estes três amigos tão ilustres?

Não perca o próximo capítulo se você quiser saber!

E não esqueça de postar o seu comentário!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	7. QUARTO DE HOTEL

Olá turma!

Este capítulo é dedicado ao meu amigo **Gandalf**, certamente um autor de estilo único e característico.

**Felipe**, esse foi o capítulo que envolve uma certa carga dramática. Sei que estou longe de sua qualidade e sensibilidade ao escrever, mas confesso que o seu trabalho me estimula a tentar melhorar cada vez mais. Pelo seu talento e por sua amizade, esse capítulo é seu.

* * *

**QUARTO DE HOTEL**

2002 – Egito

Cidade do Cairo

O dia da chegada - 09h12

Enquanto ia do aeroporto para o hotel, Sonomi se impressionava com a quantidade de pessoas que circulavam na rua. Eram muitos homens e mulheres andando de um lado para o outro, rapidamente, freneticamente, quase formando um paredão humano nas ruas da cidade do Cairo. 

Em alguns trechos do caminho, avistava homens usando túnicas e turbantes. Podia perceber mulheres vestidas com túnica e véu. Com certeza estava na parte islâmica da cidade, uma das etnias mais importantes no Egito atual. Um pouco mais além, homens e mulheres com roupas bem ocidentais, mas todos muito morenos, certamente por causa do sol sempre forte.

E as crianças? Avistou várias delas, sempre acompanhadas de adultos, pelo jeito a criação ali era bem conservadora. Não pôde deixar de perceber outras crianças nas ruas, pedindo esmolas e vendendo bugigangas. "Realmente, a miséria não escolhe rosto" — pensou ela, enquanto prosseguia ao hotel. Um aperto grande em seu coração evidenciava o grande afeto por aquelas pessoinhas tão ternas e carentes que tinha visto, o que certamente a credenciava para o trabalho que lhe fora proposto pela ONU. "Graças a os céus, eu consegui evitar isso para minha Tomoyo" — o pensamento vinha de encontro a outro sentimento até mesquinho, de que sua filha jamais chegaria àquela condição. Mas como evitar de sentir um pouco da dor que se manifestava dentro dela ao ver aquelas cenas de abandono?

No interior da limusine, ela percebeu que estava em outra parte da cidade, com ruas mais largas, mais bem cuidadas. Com certeza chegava à região rica da cidade, onde estava o hotel no qual já tinha reservas feitas.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Mesmo tendo chegado a algumas horas, Fujitaka sempre ficava espantado com o Cairo. O contraste do clima de civilização antiga com as facilidades da vida moderna era simplesmente fascinante. Por força de sua profissão, Fujitaka se impressionava com esse encontro do antigo com o atual. O homem, porém, o agente causador destas mudanças, continuava ali.

Lembrou-se das ruas em que haviam apenas grades separando a calçada das praças, prédios, monumentos... Tudo ficava acessível para a admiração alheia. O governo egípcio realmente explorava ao máximo esse recurso natural tão abundante na cidade do Cairo: os pontos turísticos.

Ele se deleitava com aquilo. Já viera várias vezes ao Egito, mas nunca se cansava de averiguar, esquadrinhar, pesquisar tudo o que pudesse sobre a história, a geografia, os monumentos e construções daquele país tão enigmático, único no mundo. Acabou se tornando uma autoridade em tudo o que se referia a este país. Tornou-se, além de arqueólogo, egiptólogo. E não era qualquer um, o professor Fujitaka Kinomoto era respeitadíssimo em todo o mundo quando o assunto era Egito Antigo, até entre seus colegas arqueólogos...

Da sacada do quarto do hotel onde estava hospedado, Fujitaka sentia aquele clima quente e seco da cidade, somente contrabalançado com a umidade causada pela evaporação do Rio Nilo. O Marriot Hotel ficava em uma ilha no meio do rio, uma idéia muito interessante de se aproveitar para um hotel. Na verdade, antigamente ali era um palácio, que foi comprado e readaptado para funcionar como hotel, e que hotel! Classificação 5 estrelas AA, uma das maiores no cenário internacional.

O hotel conta com um serviço de limusine para trazer os hóspedes VIP, e estava chegando com mais um. Ou seria mais uma?

Nesse exato momento, uma brisa leve e um perfume floral que ele conhecia muito bem desviaram sua atenção para o interior do quarto. Fujitaka virou-se, e ficou cara a cara com uma pessoa muito querida.

— Nadeshiko, como é bom te rever! — Fujitaka expressava imensa ternura sempre que via sua esposa. 

— Olá Fujitaka! — o sorriso encantador de Nadeshiko anunciava que boas notícias ela trazia. 

— Você também estará comigo aqui? Que bom! — Fujitaka animou-se, como sempre ocorria quando via a esposa, apesar de somente em espírito. 

— Fujitaka, eu vim te dizer que vou te ver menos a partir de agora. — a expressão séria, porém terna de Nadeshiko não deixavam dúvidas quanto à seriedade desta afirmação.

Fujitaka olhou pra ela, e ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos. Sem tirar os olhos dela, seu rosto foi perdendo aquele sorriso que o iluminava até tomar uma expressão mais séria, levemente triste. Sabia que esse dia logo chegaria, só não queria que fosse agora...

— Sim, eu já esperava. Você não ficará mais neste mundo, não é? 

— Sim e não. Minhas prioridades no mundo espiritual mudaram, e elas não podem incluir mais você, querido.

Novo momento de silêncio. Esse foi mais pesado, duro. Fujitaka tentou amenizar um pouco:

— Está me pedindo divórcio por acaso? — Fujitaka baixou os olhos, num sorriso curto e triste... 

— Não, claro que não, querido! — Nadeshiko voltou a sorrir, melhorando um pouco o clima. — Sabe porque eu ficava perto de vocês e das crianças? 

— Porque nós precisávamos de você com a gente, querida. Eu ainda preciso... — Fujitaka já falava com a voz embargada, mais entristecido ainda. 

— Tem certeza, Fujitaka? — Nadeshiko aproximou-se dele, olhou nos olhos de seu esposo viúvo, só que a cinco centímetros deles. Sabia que seu esposo não era mentiroso, apenas não admitia a realidade. 

Fujitaka calou-se, envolvido por um tremendo sentimento de culpa, que não passou despercebido a ela. Nadeshiko olhava para ele como se quisesse desvendar sua alma.

— Até eu sei que vocês gostam um do outro, querido. — Nadeshiko ficou só olhando a cara de perplexidade e surpresa de seu marido, e não pôde deixar de rir. Ante o silêncio de seu viúvo querido, continuou: — Sei hoje que o houve entre nós cumpriu seu propósito. Eu nasci para amar você, Touya e Sakura, e isso não vai mudar, onde quer que eu vá. Mas você...

Fujitaka já sabia o que iria ouvir, e olhando nos olhos dela, esmagado pela culpa da traição, começou a chorar, sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. As lágrimas rolavam, ou melhor dizendo, jorravam em profusão...

— Não fique assim, querido... Eu a amo também, e fico feliz por vocês! — a alegria de Nadeshiko o fez chorar menos copiosamente. Continuou: — Todo o amor que ela achava que sentia por mim, na verdade nunca foi pra mim... E ela logo vai querer entregar esse presente para o verdadeiro objeto do seu desejo. — fazendo um tremendo esforço, Nadeshiko alisou o cabelo daquele homem que a fizera tão mulher, tão completamente satisfeita e amada. — Sim, querido, vais amar outra vez, e eu quero muito que tudo dê certo para ti! 

— Mas... mas... 

— Não vim aqui pra ouvir, querido, vim pra falar. Nos veremos mais outras vezes, mas vou te dar espaço para sua privacidade. Quando você precisar, saiba que estarei sempre por perto, e jamais deixarei de amar nenhum de vocês que são parte de mim, inclusive ela... — e Nadeshiko se pegou quase chorando, por saudade de sua querida família, e inclusive a que seria sua substituta como a mulher que conquistaria o coração de Fujitaka. 

— Eu te amo, Nadeshiko. O que sinto por você não se apagará. — com muito custo ele se pronunciou. 

— Eu também te amo, querido. Mas o que você sente e sentirá por ela é muito mais forte do que o que sentiste por mim. E eu adoro isso!!! — Nadeshiko continuava surpreendendo, até a ela mesma. — Adeus, meu amor. Mande lembranças minhas a Beep. — não conteve um sorriso aberto nesta última palavra. 

— Adeus, meu amor... — Fujitaka soluçava forte, muito triste pra se surpreender, enquanto sua esposa afastou-se dois passos para trás, e sumiu ante seus olhos, levando seu perfume consigo. Imediatamente após, ele caiu ajoelhado no chão, e chorou amargamente, liberando de dentro de si aquela culpa que sentia por aprisionar em seu coração o amor por outra mulher que não fosse sua Nadeshiko.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Chegando no seu quarto, Sonomi conferiu sua agenda e o que já suspeitava confirmou-se: tinha dois dias inteiros livres! Como uma criança que quer brinquedo, correu até o telefone e discou para a recepção, solicitando um pequeno lanche, não queria almoçar. Enquanto o lanche não chegava, decidiu que iria fazer um passeio à tarde, só restava saber onde. Pegou o guia do hotel Marriot, que continha os principais pontos turísticos de Cairo, e começou a escolher. "Pirâmides, não. Museus, também não. Monumentos, não. A Cidadela, não. Mesquitas, não também. Quem ia gostar disso tudo era o Fujit..." parou o pensamento no meio, e ficou vermelha e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, na verdade ficou furiosa! Levantou-se, começou a andar de um lado para o outro sem parar, com vontade de esmurrar a si mesma até cair. "DROGA! DROGA! DROGA!"

Depois de cinco minutos, sentou-se novamente diante da pequena mesa de estar, já mais calma, e continuou escolhendo. "Achei!!!!!! UM BAZAR!!!!!!" — lembrando-se de que sua querida Tomoyo tinha pedido várias coisas pitorescas da cidade. Certamente encontraria lá!

Um dos bazares mais tradicionais e famosos do Cairo: KHAN EL KHALILI, esse era o nome do lugar. Ligou para a recepção e confirmou que o hotel poderia prover condução e guia a qualquer hora em que quisesse ir lá. Achou o máximo, já que estava sem suas guarda-costas e queria fazer algumas coisas sozinha, sem olhos atentos sobre si. Foi para o banho, muito contente e animada com a idéia. Seria um ótimo passeio! 

* * *

Well, nem sempre as coisas são como queremos... snif...

Triste, não? O que acharam? Digam-me! Comentem! Eu quero saber!

Até o próximo capítulo! 


	8. COMPRAS!

Nossa aventura continua!

Este capítulo é dedicado a uma pessoa muito especial, a minha amiga **Rika-Sama**.

**Mariana**, uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu foi te conhecer. Sem seu apoio e sua amizade, provavelmente eu não estaria escrevendo aqui hoje. Como eu sei que você gosta muito desta personagem, como eu, é sua esta parte da saga. Obrigado por tudo, querida.

* * *

**COMPRAS!!!!!!!!!**

2002 – Egito

Cidade do Cairo

O dia da chegada - 11h45

Calça jeans, blusa azul marinho, óculos de sol sobre a cabeça, uma sandália de salto baixo, e uma bolsa pequena a tiracolo. Com esse visual bem ocidental, de turista de classe média, é que Sonomi deixou o hotel em direção ao Centro Velho da cidade do Cairo.

Fazia tempo que ela não saía assim, sem preocupação com horários, encontros, reuniões... UFA!

Estava realmente ficando estressada com tudo aquilo. Tinha que dar uma parada mesmo, então a viagem ao Egito veio bem a calhar, ainda que a negócios. Aquele tempo que sobrara nos seus compromissos serviria para que ela recuperasse um pouco de suas forças e para que relaxasse um pouco. Para isso, nada melhor do que... COMPRAS!!!!!!!!!!!

Podem dizer o que quiserem dela. Nessas horas, Sonomi era igualzinha a todas as outras: queria comprar, comprar, comprar... ATÉ NÃO PODER MAIS!!!!

Felizmente para ela, dinheiro não era problema.

Sabia que ali ela não gastaria muito além do que a compra de algumas lembranças... Mas que fossem boas! Nada de lembranças fajutas, tinha que ser de primeira qualidade, senão não serviria nem pra ela e nem pra sua filha.

No caminho, reparou que realmente a cidade do Cairo era movida pelo turismo. Naquele momento, percebia pessoas vestidas com as mais diversas características. Deveriam vir de países muito diferentes. Homens e mulheres estrangeiros misturavam-se aos habitantes locais, sendo somente diferenciados por suas vestes. Alguns raros conterrâneos orientais ela avistou, o que era uma façanha, dada a discrição com que eles sempre costumam se portar. Imaginava que todos estariam estranhando a temperatura local, com sol a pino desde os primeiros minutos de uma manhã sem nuvens.

O carro parou, e Sonomi desceu, acompanhado de seu misto de guia e guarda-costas providenciado pelo hotel, um rapaz egípcio bem moreno, forte e alto, de aspecto bastante intimidador na realidade. Ele ficava sempre a dois metros de distância dela, salvo quando ela queria perguntar alguma coisa, quando ele se aproximava rapidamente e informava de maneira objetiva e educada, sempre em inglês.

Em três minutos, já estavam andando por ruelas cheias de gente indo e vindo com muita rapidez, um falatório geral de pessoas mostrando e exaltando produtos, comparando preços e fechando negócios. Nas mais variadas línguas, menos a sua nativa.

Sonomi parava a todo o instante e perguntava aos que vendiam informações sobre seus produtos. Em meia hora, já tinha comprado algumas jóias e trabalhos artesanais em bordado, cerâmica, bronze e latão. Não era muita coisa, mas era caro. Ela não estava ali para poupar, e sim para gastar!

Isso foi percebido por alguns atentos ladrões locais, daqueles que se misturam com o povo atrás de novas

possíveis vítimas. Breve, cinco rapazes bem jovens seguiam Sonomi e o seu guia pra todo lado. Só nada faziam porque todos conheciam o guia, que realmente assustava pelo porte físico avantajado.

Mas houve um momento de distração deu a oportunidade que eles queriam.

Ao passar por um arco entre duas vielas, ela se deteve ao ver algo que certamente Tomoyo gostaria: pequenas bonecas bordadas a mão por uma senhora e uma menina de uns doze anos, provavelmente sua neta. Chegou até a agachar pra ver melhor. Foi quando dois dos três rapazes se adiantaram sobre ela, para tomarem sua carteira.

Coitados. Quando estavam a três passos de Sonomi, o guia chegou por trás deles e os atirou a uma distância de uns cinco metros longe dali, não sem antes bater com a cabeça dos dois e deixá-los completamente tontos, sem ação. Olhou em volta, procurando os outros três e dirigiu-se para eles, que correram.

Incrivelmente, ela nada percebeu, continuou comprando as bonecas. Ao final, tinha comprado cerca de dez bonecas para sua filha. Muito contente, seguiu e virou numa viela que estava à sua direita. A viela era antiga, com várias pessoas vendendo objetos de antigüidade, de procedência duvidosa. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção é que todos falavam ali em egípcio. Se ela quisesse comprar ali, precisaria do seu guia.

Foi então que percebeu que estava sozinha. Não ficou assustada nem desesperada, apenas resolveu aguardar onde estava, que decerto o guia chegaria em breve, deveria estar por perto. Esperou ali mesmo, próximo a um senhor que comercializava tapetes.

Ali todo mundo vendia tudo da maneira mais informal possível. Os produtos eram dispostos na calçada, alguns estavam sendo feitos ali mesmo. Mais à frente, um animado grupo de moças comprava apetrechos e adereços para dança do ventre, coisa que ela mesma queria experimentar um dia. Mais atrás, artesãos preparavam pratos, esculturas, vasos... Tudo ao vivo. Pessoas características circulavam rapidamente: homens de turbante, homens de óculos escuros, mulheres de minissaia, mulheres usando túnica e véu, um senhor que gritava para vender talismãs, um garoto que vinha correndo...

Um garoto que vinha CORRENDO?

Sonomi bobeou um segundo, e o garoto arrancou de suas mãos o embrulho com as bonecas que tinha comprado para Tomoyo.

Novamente tomada de fúria, partiu em disparada atrás do menino. Sua boa forma atlética, condicionamento físico e velocidade permitiram que o alcançasse, cerca de três ruas depois. Segurou forte o braço dele, gritando para tentar assustá-lo, mas o garoto era liso, e com uma balançada de corpo soltou-se e correu pra cima dela, desequilibrando-a e fazendo-a cair sentada no chão.

Sonomi ficou mais furiosa ainda! Ela que era uma exímia jogadora de futebol não podia tomar um drible de corpo de um garoto como aquele! Levantou e partiu pra cima dele, porém agora ele estava a cerca de cinco metros dela, teria que correr muito para pegá-lo.

Três segundos depois, a perseguição acabou. Ao dobrar uma esquina, o garoto sumiu momentaneamente de suas vistas. Reapareceu um segundo depois, literalmente VOANDO, para cair no chão a dez metros de distância, do outro lado da rua. Caiu, deu uma cambalhota pra trás pelo impulso que tinha recebido, então ficou apoiado com um joelho o chão, os olhos completamente esbugalhados de terror. Saiu correndo e gritando algo em egípcio o que fez todo mundo olhar pra Sonomi com uma cara estranha.

Ela ficou meio sem jeito, e aí dobrou a esquina, procurando o que tinha sido roubado dela. Achou caído no chão o embrulho com as bonecas, mas deu de cara com uma mulher parada a um passo deste. Reparando nela, viu que estava usando túnica e véu, os olhos sombreados, naquela maquilagem típica das mulheres do oriente médio. Então, a moça fez sinal para que a seguisse.

Sonomi ficou em dúvida se ia ou não. Mas a moça insistiu, e ela atendeu na segunda vez.

Seguiu-a até a outra esquina, que não tinha ninguém, somente ela estava vendendo algo lá. Sobre o chão um tapete estendido, e sobre ele vários objetos artesanais: pingentes, amuletos, talismãs dos mais variados tipos.

A moça se agachou perto de um deles, e fez sinal para que Sonomi fizesse o mesmo. Quando ela chegou perto e agachou-se, a moça apontou para um pequeno pingente de madeira, de cerca de três a quatro centímetros de comprimento. Não parecia ser valioso, mas atraiu imediatamente a atenção de Sonomi, que o tomou nas mãos para ver melhor de perto. Parecia uma miniatura de uma barra de madeira, daquelas que são usadas em artes marciais, presa por um cordão verde amarrado em uma de suas extremidades.

No momento em que ela estava admirando o pingente, olhou de relance para a moça, e encontrou seus olhos acompanhando cada movimento seu. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha de alto a baixo: ela conhecia este olhos!

Levantou-se assustada, dando um passo atrás, se recusando a acreditar no que via! Não podia ser! Não era possível!!!

A moça sabia que tinha sido reconhecida. Por baixo do véu, um sorriso a denunciava. Com a mão direita, começou a puxar o véu para mostrar esse sorriso a Sonomi...

Uma mão pesada sobre o ombro de Sonomi a forçou a se virar imediatamente. Era o seu guia que a tinha finalmente encontrado.

— Você está bem? — Sonomi continuava confusa, surpresa, desnorteada... — O que faz aqui sozinha? 

— Como sozinha, não está vendo esta moça... — foi falando e se virando para mostrar a moça que estava ali, mas... Cadê a moça? Onde ela tinha ido?

Em menos de dois segundos, ela sumiu sem deixar vestígios. E mais: o tapete e os objetos de arte também! Sumiu tudo!!!!!!

— Que moça? — perguntou um desconfiado guia, olhando pra ela como se fosse maluca... 

— Vamos embora já! — foi tudo o que uma confusa e amedrontada Sonomi pôde dizer, não sem antes olhar pra todos os lados à procura daquela mulher que por um segundo pensou ter reconhecido...

Todas as suas compras tinham sido recuperadas, e o pingente permanecia em sua mão esquerda, fato que Sonomi só percebeu quando estava chegando de volta ao hotel. Se o pingente fosse de vidro, certamente era teria quebrado, tamanha a força com que ela tinha apertado o colar...

* * *

Parece que essa visita ao Egito está rendendo surpresas para todos, não é mesmo?

E aí? O que estão achando? Não entenderam nada até agora? Ou estão curiosos pra saber onde isso vai dar?

Comentem! Opinem! Quero saber o que estão achando!

Vou ficar esperando, hein?

Até o próximo capítulo!


	9. ESTOU COM VOCÊS

Chega de moleza! Vamos a mais um capítulo!

Este aqui é dedicado ao **Jinn**, o criador do website CCS Guia, sem o qual eu não teria conhecido nenhum de vocês, seguramente.

**Amigo Jinn**, muito obrigado pelo seu trabalho com os sites que você mantêm, o fórum e o chat do CCS Guia. Que você continue com sua genialidade e com esse objetivo de fazer sempre o melhor, custe o que custar. Valeu!

* * *

**ESTOU COM VOCÊS!**

2002 – EGITO

Marriot Hotel Cairo

O dia da chegada - 12h16 

Lara estava impaciente. Ela olhava pela janela, vislumbrando o rio Nilo e suas águas azuis, que refletiam os raios do sol sempre forte daquela região, e ao mesmo tempo arranhava levemente a mesa com as unhas de sua mão esquerda. Quem a conhecia, sabia que estava com uma ansiedade muito grande, e mesmo assim mantinha aquela pose de nobre inglesa, numa atitude elegante e discreta. 

Indy já tinha percebido isso, e já faziam alguns minutos que não lhe dirigia a palavra, pois também estava pensando em outras coisas mais importantes. Na verdade, estava preocupado ao extremo.

Enquanto isso, Lara continuava com seu ritual de arranhaduras leves na mesa. Em breve, faria um buraco nela. Toda aquela impaciência tinha um motivo...

— Olá amigos! Que bom revê-los! — Fujitaka às vezes chegava silenciosamente como um ninja em seus encontros. Não conseguia sempre, mas não deixava de tentar...

— Olá, meu amigo! — a expressão de alegria no rosto de Indy não deixava dúvidas quanto à importância do colega japonês naquele momento. Um abraço caloroso se seguiu aos dois velhos amigos.

Lara nem se mexia. Olhava fixamente para o recém chegado. Porém não arranhava mais a mesa...

— Você já viu que ela está aqui também, não é amigo? — Indy somente saiu da frente, para que pudesse vê-la.

— Olá Beep. É muito bom te rever... — a voz de Fujitaka denunciava algo mais do que alegria em encontrar a bela jovem britânica.

— Olá, Fuji. — Lara levantou-se, sem tirar os olhos dele, e moveu-se em direção a Fujitaka bem devagar, terminando por envolvê-lo com os seus braços e dizer bem baixinho no seu ouvido: — Pensei que tinha se esquecido... — e dizendo isto, beijou demoradamente sua face.

— Eu fui relembrado há pouco sobre você... — Fujitaka estava um pouco constrangido, embora essa situação não lhe fosse estranha... Ante o olhar de estranheza que recebeu, ele completou: — Nadeshiko lhe mandou lembranças...

Lara olhou para ele demonstrando completo desentendimento. Não entendia o que acabara de ouvir. Sua mulher morta lhe mandara lembranças? Será que foi antes de morrer? Ou será que Fujitaka estava nessas de falar com os espíritos de pessoas mortas? Nunca lhe tinha dado pistas de que gostava desse tipo de coisa... Bem, isso serviu para fazê-la ficar menos grudada nele. Deu outro beijo no rosto de Fujitaka, acariciando-o do outro lado do rosto e afastou-se, não sem antes permitir que ele sentisse o cheiro de seus cabelos, estrategicamente...

Fujitaka corou instantaneamente. Lara sempre soube como provocá-lo bem, e parecia decidida a aproveitar sua companhia depois de tantos anos de afastamento...

Um tapa leve na base da nuca tirou Fujitaka daquele torpor gostoso.

— Aham... ACORDA! Não te chamei aqui pra isso não, meu... — Indy na verdade estava se divertindo. Esses dois não tinham mudado em nada, depois de tanto tempo.

— Desculpe, Indy... — Fujitaka ficou mais constrangido ainda, mostrando um sorriso nervoso. Mas acalmou-se logo que se sentou. Num gesto inesperado, estendeu as mãos aos dois amigos, que compreenderam e deram-se as mãos, num aperto a três. Então completou, com entusiasmo: — Juntos de novo, amigos!

Um sorriso largo foi compartilhado. Era muito bom O Trio estar reunido mais uma vez.

O motivo desse reencontro, entretanto, não era tão alegre. Fujitaka logo percebeu isso, pois enquanto Lara envolvia-o com um interrogatório completo, cujo único objetivo era lhe provocar ainda mais e não saber como foram os últimos anos em que não se viam, Indy estava calado. Quieto demais. Ele sabia que algo não deveria estar nada bem pro amigo não se envolver na conversa com suas tiradas sempre bem humoradas.

— O que está acontecendo, Indy? Você já está me deixando preocupado... — enquanto dizia isso, ele segurou a mão de Lara com todo carinho que sua condição de viúvo lhe permitia. Se não fizesse isso, sabia que levaria um soco ou um tapa por não lhe dar a atenção devida, como já havia comprovado em outras ocasiões...

— Vamos ao meu quarto. Aqui é perigoso conversarmos — Indy olhava para todos os lados bem discretamente.

— Mas já? — Lara protestou. Estavam num bar do hotel que tinha a aparência de um pub* irlandês, o que certamente favorecia o reencontro deles.

Mas não teve jeito. Indy confirmou que iriam embora, depois poderiam retornar. Lara levantou-se e acompanhou-os, resignada. Essa vida de arqueóloga tinha mesmo sua cota de sacrifícios...

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

— Temos muitas coisas a dizer, Fuji. — iniciou Indy. Já estavam no quarto, que tinha sido devidamente revistado por eles à procura de escutas ou câmeras.

— Vejo que o assunto é grave, pela preocupação de vocês. — Fujitaka sentou-se próximo à janela.

— Cremos que sim, Fuji... — Lara sentou-se do ladinho dele, deixando-o novamente de sobreaviso. Colocou a mão dele sobre sua coxa direita e a segurou lá, deixando-o mais uma vez sem graça, fazendo-o olhar diretamente pra ela. Abriu um sorriso e, sem tirar os olhos de seu colega, pediu: — Conte a ele, Indy.

— Se você deixar, talvez eu conte. — Indy detestava atrapalhar, mais a situação pedia isto. Ela entendeu e, dando outro beijo no rosto de Fujitaka (dessa vez, mais próximo do cantinho da boca), afastou-se um pouco. Sem tirar os olhos dele.

— Muito bem. Fuji, eu te chamei aqui porque, em termos de Egito Antigo, você é o melhor de nós três, não há dúvidas quanto a isso. — Indy continuou, já mais à vontade. — Várias coisas estão ocorrendo, e cada vez mais rápido. Achamos que algo ruim vai acontecer, em breve, aqui.

— Porque você acha isso, Indy? — perguntou, intrigado.

— Bem, temos várias referências históricas e profecias de várias divindades espalhadas pelo mundo sobre este ano, esta época, e este país. São indícios que apontam o despertar do Mal Vivo. Dos próprios egípcios, passando pelos medos, persas, árabes, chineses, turcos, romanos, macedônios... Até em seu país também existem previsões, Fuji. — Indy descarregou esse monte de informação de uma vez só. — Todas elas separadas parecem lendas, mitos, mas... Elas têm pontos em comum muito exatos para serem somente coincidência. Tem algo grande pra acontecer, e será logo, está bem próximo.

— Seja mais específico, Indy. — pediu Fujitaka, já bem interessado sobre o assunto, e deixando Lara fula da vida por ser relegada a segundo plano.

— Algum ser muito poderoso, que já esteve aqui nesta terra, deverá retornar à vida em breve. Ele é chamado de Mal Vivo, Mal Eterno, ou Força do Mal nestes povos que citei anteriormente. Alguns dizem que ele estará num lugar afastado e inacessível. Mas de lá espalhará o mal para todo o mundo, de uma maneira nunca vista! E não há como detê-lo, pelo que sabemos até agora... — a voz de Indy soou grave, consternada, nesta última frase. 

— Achamos que nos ajudaria, Fuji. Cremos que talvez haja uma pista de como evitar que essa terrível ameaça se concretize. — Lara esforçou-se para não transparecer seu nervosismo, mas para Fujitaka isso era inútil, e ela sabia disso. — Somente você pode nos dizer o que devemos fazer...

— Certo. Mostrem-me o que vocês têm. — Com aquele seu ar tímido, mas decidido, Fujitaka incorporava-se ao time de vez. Nossa arqueóloga inglesa, satisfeita com a permanência dele, não escondia um belo e malicioso sorriso... 

* * *

N/A

***pub** – é o tradicional bar inglês, muito comum nos países que formam o Reino Unido (Inglaterra, Gales, Irlandas do Norte e do Sul, Escócia). Geralmente um ambiente escuro, de mobiliário característico, relativamente pequeno (o pessoal adora se amontoar nestes lugares) com todo o tipo de bebida alcoólica pronta para consumo.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                       *                      *

Tanta gente boa junta por qualquer motivo? Claro que não!

O que será essa ameaça que causa tanta preocupação?

Não perca a seqüência do fic! E não deixe de fazer o seu comentário, certo?

Até o próximo capítulo! 


	10. VESTÍGIOS DO MAL

Nossa saga continua!

Esse capítulo é dedicado à uma querida amiga, a **Anna Rachel**!

**Jade**, ainda bem que você não é marroquina, ehehehhehe... :p 

Obrigado pelo apoio e por todos os toques e dicas sobre o pessoal e sobre o chat. Valeu! 

* * *

**VESTÍGIOS DO MAL**

2002 – EGITO

Marriot Hotel Cairo

O dia da chegada - 14h48

Aquilo já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça, mas Fujitaka continuava firme.

Nas últimas duas horas, examinara livros, jornais, fotos recentes e antigas, várias fontes de dados. À primeira vista, pareceria uma teoria da conspiração hollywoodiana. Mas uma análise mais apurada mostrava algo fantástico se desenrolando: vários acontecimentos foram preditos e estavam ocorrendo sistematicamente no tempo previsto para tal. Terremotos no México, Canadá e Austrália; tornados no Brasil; o El Niño no Oceano Pacífico; neve em Israel; a separação da União Soviética... Um fato que o fez realmente crer: em três países diferentes, era anunciado o surgimento no oriente de uma feiticeira muito poderosa desde a mais tenra idade... 

Ao chegar a esse ponto, não teve mais dúvidas.

— Realmente o problema é grande, Indy. Você está certo. Que tipo de ajuda vocês acham que eu posso dar?

— Acho que você pode descobrir mais sobre esse evento. Tenho certeza que tudo está pra acontecer aqui no Egito.

— Por quê você acha isso? — Fujitaka ficou curioso.

— Por causa disso... — Indy estendeu o mapa do Egito sobre a mesa. — Olhe essa região aqui... – e apontou para o lado oeste do país, já quase fronteira com a Líbia.

— O deserto do Saara? Não há nada lá. Nem nunca houve. — Fujitaka opinou, mas achava que ainda não haviam lhe mostrado tudo.

— Veja isto então. — Indy pegou um envelope com o lacre e o brasão do governo dos Estados Unidos. — Um amigo meu achou estranho quando perguntei pra ele se tinha algo novo no Egito, e me mandou isso.

Fujitaka abriu o envelope, onde estavam algumas fotografias. Na borda inferior das fotos, a marca de confidencial. Não conseguiu entender bem o que estava vendo, precisava de ajuda. Indy se adiantou.

— Estas três primeiras fotos são dos três últimos anos, vejam que são todas iguais. — Fujitaka concordou. — Mas veja esta, tirada a alguns dias atrás. Não percebe nada diferente?

— Sim, é verdade. Mas porque logo ali? — Fujitaka logo percebeu uma mancha negra um pouco antes da fronteira com a Líbia. Eram fotos tiradas via satélite, e estavam muito claras pra ele agora. — Hmmm, isto está na Depressão de Qattara...

— Muito bom, Fuji, eu só sei disso porque a Lara me mostrou no mapa. Mas agora olhe esta mesma foto, só que de mais perto... — foi passar a foto e esperar a reação. Fujitaka arregalou os olhos, e tirou os óculos pra poder acreditar no que via. Não, não era possível!

Nessa foto mais próxima, ele via quatro pequenos pontos negros eqüidistantes, como se fossem pontos extremos de um quadrado não traçado. Mas no centro deles havia um! Um quadrado negro, ladeado por estes quatro pontos! Uma construção antiga nunca antes vista ou registrada se apresentava diante dos seus olhos!!!

— Quando vocês pretendem ir lá? — perguntou, visivelmente interessado, porém contido. Esse era o seu modo de demonstrar o espírito curioso e aventureiro que parece ser marca registrada de todos os arqueólogos. Indy respondeu:

— Calma Fuji. Há mais coisas que você precisa saber. Precisa mesmo. — o tom sério de sua voz fez com que se sentasse para continuar ouvindo.

— Lara... Mostre o que achou. — Indy chamou, e foi atendido prontamente.

— Muito bem. Eu fiz uma pesquisa muito extensa, já de um ano pra cá. — Fuji olhou para Indy, incrédulo. O americano confirmou com a cabeça: realmente ele estava atrás disso a um certo tempo... Lara prosseguiu, sorrindo levemente com a cena. — Tudo parecia muito normal, em todos os lugares que visitei. Depois de rodarmos por alguns países da Europa, Indy decidiu vir ao Egito. Viemos, e encontramos uma pista muito forte. Eu estava com ela a meses, mas só ontem à noite eu consegui reconhecê-la. Olha aqui... — dizendo isso, pegou um material seu, com livros e fotos, e sentou-se ao lado dele. Indy fez o mesmo, mas do outro lado da mesa. 

— Bem, veja aqui este livro. — Lara passou o livro a Fuji, que leu o título, e abriu-o — Reconhece este livro, Fuji? — Lara perguntou, mas já desconfiava da resposta. Mesmo assim foi surpreendida com o que ouviu e viu.

— Sim, Beep, este livro me é bem familiar. Veja aqui — sorrindo com orgulho, apontou para a segunda folha. Ela identificava o autor do livro, um arqueólogo e historiador egípcio, já falecido. Porém, havia um grupo de três arqueólogos, todos ex-alunos do autor, que revisavam o livro periodicamente. Fujitaka, como o melhor e mais conceituado dos três, era o primeiro da lista, naturalmente. — Creio então que conheço bem a obra.

— Pois então, Fuji, você conhece o conteúdo do livro sobre a Pirâmide dos Degraus, certo? — Lara perguntou olhando para ele, obtendo um sorriso com resposta. — Abra o livro então neste trecho sobre esta pirâmide, e veja as ilustrações que aí estão.

Fujitaka obedeceu, e em segundos abriu o livro nas páginas que continham as fotos da pirâmide, tanto do lado externo como do interno.

— Em uma visita minha a essa região, eu visitei todas as pirâmides, tirando fotos de cada uma delas tanto da vista externa quanto do ambiente interno. Eis as fotos, compare-as e veja por si mesmo. — Lara queria testar a sagacidade de Fujitaka.

— Os vasos estão diferentes. — sentenciou, somente cinco segundos depois de ver as quinze fotos que Lara colocou em suas mãos, para o mais absoluto assombro de seus dois colegas, que se entreolharam, confirmando: Fuji realmente era o melhor nessas questões. O que Lara havia demorado meses para achar, ele demorara somente alguns segundos...

— Tem algo errado aqui, pessoal. Muito errado. — declarou Fuji, deixando mais surpresos ainda Lara e Indy.

— O que é? — Indy olhou os livros e as fotos, mas nada percebeu de diferente, além dos vasos.

— Diga, Fuji, o que você viu? — Lara se agarrou no braço esquerdo de Fuji, deixando o arqueólogo constrangido novamente. Ela sorriu, chegou seus lábios bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou: — Pode deixar que eu não vou atrapalhar. Quero te ajudar, deixa?

— Claro que sim — Fujitaka abriu um sorriso e virou-se pra ela, só que não sabia que ela estava tão perto assim, ou será que sabia... O fato é que seus narizes se roçaram, e aí quem abriu o sorriso mais estonteante daquele dia foi Lara, totalmente satisfeita com aquela proximidade entre ela e seu querido arqueólogo japonês...

— Então me ajuda, Beep... — Fujitaka, depois de alguns instantes paralisado, a muito custo pegou na mão de Lara e trouxe-a até seus lábios, aumentando a distância de seus rostos, de onde conseguia recuperar algum autocontrole e ficar menos vermelho.

— Sim, Fuji... — Lara entendeu que precisavam trabalhar, mas intimamente já comemorava o título mundial, mesmo com a Inglaterra perdendo do Brasil na Copa do Mundo. Beijou a mão de Fujitaka também, e recostou-se no ombro dele.

Foi uma das pesquisas mais interessantes que Fujitaka fez na vida. Seu semblante, ora compenetrado, ora encabulado e entremeado de sorrisos, denunciavam isso...

Lara ajudou bastante. Repassava junto com ele todas as fotos, em todos os ângulos, fazia anotações para comparar cada detalhe, cada vista que tinham do ambiente interno e externo da pirâmide. 

Procuraram com muita atenção. Objetos. Portas. Câmaras. O número de degraus do lado externo. Os detalhes dos corredores do lado interno. 

Nada acharam. Nada vezes nada.

Mesmo assim, Fujitaka tinha a nítida impressão de que tinha algo de muito errado ali, além do que já tinham descoberto.

— Quer beber alguma coisa, Fuji? — Lara levantou-se para preparar um drink, e queria servir bem seu querido amigo. Fuji e Indy, surpresos, encararam a amiga com caras de quem tinha acabado de ouvir uma piada.

— Que foi? Não posso ser educada? — Aí não deu pra agüentar. Os dois caíram numa gargalhada só. O excesso de gentileza de Lara era muito engraçado, ela nunca fazia isso... 

Nossa arqueóloga fechou a cara e foi buscar seu drink, deixando os dois rindo sem parar. Ela voltou, e eles riram mais ainda. Aí ela não conseguiu se segurar e riu também, deixando cair o copo no chão e derramando tudo no tapete...

Os dois se levantaram, e os amigos se abraçaram mutuamente. Era muito bom este reencontro, decididamente, apesar da gravidade da situação. Lara não deixou passar a oportunidade de abraçar bem forte Fujitaka, que arregalou os olhos e ficou estático, completamente sem graça. Os mais atentos veriam uma gotinha descendo pela sua testa...

Mas isso foi só um instante. Ele afastou Lara e olhou bem nos olhos dela, causando surpresa a ela e ao seu amigo Indy. Uma reação inesperada, que ele nunca havia manifestado entre eles. Não era o que eles (principalmente ela) pensavam, porém...

— Já sei! — Fuji correu de volta pra mesa, seguido de seus colegas. — Sim é isto! Tem que ser! – ele estava decididamente eufórico. Indy ficou intrigadíssimo com aquela atitude de seu amigo. Mesmo sendo brilhante, Fujitaka sempre fôra discreto. Será que realmente ele tinha descoberto algo?

— Algum de vocês possui uma lente de aumento? Uma lupa? — Fujitaka pediu, e Lara correu na sua mochila pra pegar a sua lente.

Fujitaka começou a repassar primeiro as fotos do livro. Nada havia de diferente nelas, que ele não conhecesse. Mas numa determinada foto, a do corredor da câmara mortuária do faraó Djoser, ele parou. Algo estava lhe dizendo que esta era a chave do mistério! Sentia claramente uma espécie de pressão no peito, bem leve, mas significativa, quando olhava aquela foto. Isso ele nunca tinha sentido antes, somente a alguns momentos, quando estava abraçado com Lara...

Passou a olhar as fotos que Lara tinha tirado. Nada sentia, porém, mesmo nas fotos daquela região que tinha visto no livro, a do corredor da câmara mortuária. Olhou para os colegas e disse:

— Está faltando uma foto aqui. — disse isso calmamente, o que deixou Lara revoltada.

— Como assim, está faltando uma foto? São quinze fotos, eu mesma tirei! Não há engano aqui, Fuji. — quando Lara falava desse jeito, com aquele ar de mulher poderosa que não precisa de ninguém, geralmente era aí que os homens ficavam babando nela. Entre seus amigos, porém, Lara deixava aquela pose toda de lado e era ela mesma, alegre, gentil, carinhosa e muito bem humorada. Mas o tom de voz dela mostrava que a Dra. Lara Croft estava de volta à cena. Só que Fujitaka a interrompeu.

— Não é uma de suas fotos que está faltando, Beep. Não é mesmo, Indy? — e olhou para um surpreso Indiana Jones, que ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, para depois entregar a Fuji mais um pacote de fotos da região. 

— Indy, explique-se! Você me fez de tonta, é isso? — Lara já estava se enervando com aquilo tudo. Mas Indy, com um gesto, pediu calma. Ela concordou, por hora, com um olhar enfezado pra cima dele.

— Aqui está! — desde que tinha segurado as fotos nas mãos, mesmo guardadas em um envelope, Fuji já sentia que uma delas era a que procurava. Ao segurá-la, ela causava uma certa dormência em sua mão. Sem dúvida, achara! — Vamos ver o que tem aqui... — disse, pegando a lente de aumento de Lara e examinando cuidadosamente as duas fotos.

— Não é possível.... – disse e olhou para seus colega, mas sobretudo para Indy.— É isso mesmo Indy?

— Só você pode confirmar, Fuji. Estas fotos foram tiradas a cerca de seis meses atrás, e se você confirmar o que eu penso que é, novamente as profecias estão certas.

— Sim, parece ser uma nova câmara. — disse calmamente Fujitaka, deixando Lara assustada, perplexa.

— Como? Uma câmara secreta? Deixa eu ver! — aproximando-se das fotos, constatou: não conseguia distinguir nada! Perguntou: — Cadê? Não consigo enxergar o que estão falando!

— Estas fotos que você tirou, Beep, não ajudam, porque você não sabia o que estava procurando. Mas Indy sabia, não, é? — falou e olhou para ele, cruzando os braços e aguardando uma explicação convincente.

— Sim, Fuji, é verdade. Eu esperava encontrar uma câmara secreta, mas não aí. Na verdade, somente as ranhuras da parede é que indicam a câmara. Não há nada que comprove este espaço na pirâmide, a não ser estas fotos. Detalhe: a um ano atrás, estas ranhuras não existiam também.

— As profecias se confirmam, portanto. "Os sinais do mal antecederão seu filho". — Fuji citou uma das profecias que tinha lido quando analisava o material de pesquisa. Sua memória era também algo notável!

— Sim. E quando Lara me trouxe esta última evidência, eu sabia que teríamos muita trabalho pela frente. E muito pouco tempo...

O silêncio tomou o quarto por vários minutos. Indy e Lara estavam decididos a seguir em frente. Mas sabiam que seu amigo japonês era imprescindível para o restante do que tinham que fazer.

Fujitaka, por sua vez, tentava pôr em ordem os pensamentos, tentando assimilar o que ocorrera até então. Estava claro que Indy não o tinha chamado por qualquer coisa, e também tinha certeza de que era sério. As pesquisas e os dados coletados não deixavam dúvidas de que realmente algo grande estava por vir. Por outro lado, lembrou de Nadeshiko, e da conversa que tinha tido anteriormente com ela. Sabia que não deveria se acovardar, e também não tinha motivos para isso. Jamais fôra covarde em sua vida, somente era tímido, mas os anos e o amor de sua esposa tinham diminuído isso sensivelmente.

Lembrou de seus filhos, Touya e Sakura. Seu filho mais velho tinha uma determinação fora do comum, isso era um de seus traços marcantes. Ele também tinha isso, só que de maneira mais discreta. E se orgulhava de seu filho, sempre tão prestativo e surperprotetor.

E sua filha, Sakura, que dizer dela? Amava muito sua filha, e ficou surpreso quando soube de toda a aventura pela qual ela passou por causa das cartas mágicas, sendo agora a feiticeira que detinha os maiores poderes conhecidos até então. Tudo isso lhe fez ver aquela menininha com olhos de gente grande. E isso só o fez amá-la ainda mais.

Se seu filho e sua filha eram dessa forma, tão autênticos e decididos em suas vidas, seu pai é que não iria destoar da família!

Olhou para seus colegas, e nesse olhar já transmitia a decisão que tomara.

— Vamos até a Pirâmide dos Degraus, então!!! — a alegria desse gesto denunciava: Fujitaka estava integrado no grupo de vez!

— Muito bom! — Indy apertou a mão dele, para abraçá-lo depois. 

— Vai ser demais! — não se sabia ao quê exatamente Lara se referia, se à expedição ou se ao grupo reunido novamente, ou à simples presença dele ali com eles... Apesar de tudo, Fuji era um amigo muito especial para ela e para Indy.

Esse clima bom, porém, não duraria muito...

* * *

É, com certeza as emoções vão ficando cada vez mais fortes!

O que você achou? Está gostando? Não? Por que?

Comente! Elogie! Xingue! Só não passe por aqui sem dar o seu recado!

Aguardo sua opinião!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	11. DESPERTAR

Esse capítulo é dedicado à uma boa amiga, pela qual eu tenho um grande carinho. É a Hannah Rangel.

****

HANNAH, que tudo esteja bem com você. Continue sendo essa pessoa carinhosa e amiga que cativa a todos que te conhecem. Espero te encontrar em breve novamente.

* * *

Parte 11 - **DESPERTAR**

Marriot Hotel - cidade do Cairo

O dia da chegada - 16h02

Ainda no quarto de hotel, os amigos conversavam com certa animação, relembrando os bons tempos em que conviveram em Londres. Fujitaka vez por outra era tachado de pé redondo, por sua fraca resistência à bebida alcoólica, o que tinha rendido algumas noites de situações tragicômicas para ele e seus amigos. Em outro momento, era a vez de Lara entrar na berlinda, contando como tinha feito correr os rapazes que queriam porque queriam agarrá-la a todo custo num show do U2. Indy não deixava por menos, e também divertia seus amigos dizendo como quebrou a segurança em torno de uma exposição das jóias da Família Real britânica, e ainda recebeu considerável quantia por isso. Em barras de ouro, a propósito.

Mesmo assim, em certos momentos entreolhavam-se e sentiam a tensão crescendo. Sabiam que tinham uma grande tarefa pela frente, perigosa e incerta. O fato de estarem juntos, porém, era um fator positivo, que lhes dava a sensação de que unidos teriam força e competência suficiente para enfrentarem fosse o que fosse. Era algo muito forte em cada um deles. 

Pediram suco de tamarindo e cookies americanos, pois somente bem mais tarde jantariam. Estavam combinados de conhecerem o restaurante italiano que o hotel possuía entre suas atrações para os hóspedes estrangeiros. Neste local, somente trajes sociais eram permitidos, o que obrigaria Fuji e Indy a utilizarem smoking.

— E você, o que vai usar, Lara? — perguntou Indy, sabendo que a amiga nunca levava roupa social em suas viagens. 

— Aguarde até a hora do jantar e você vai saber... — o olhar malicioso de Lara em direção a Fuji enquanto pronunciava estas palavras era para deixá-lo com muitas expectativas...

Fuji entendeu muito bem o que estava reservado para ele, pois já conhecia o estilo de Lara de muito tempo atrás... Deve ter ficado bem corado, pois Lara se aproximou e, com um beijo no rosto, pediu para que sentasse na poltrona e relaxasse. Depois disso, saiu alegremente na direção da porta, para receber o pedido.

Fuji limpou o suor da testa com um lenço, sem deixar de ouvir a risada de Indy, que se sentou ao seu lado em outra poltrona.

Lara trouxe tudo em uma bandeja, como lhe foi entregue à porta. Colocou-a sobre uma pequena mesa existente no centro do quarto, que tinha sido estrategicamente trazida para perto das poltronas. Sem pensar, Fuji sentou no chão, sobre o tapete e próximo à mesa, levando Indy e Lara a boas risadas novamente. Os amigos costumavam comer assim de vez em quando, e parece que ele se lembrara muito bem deste detalhe.

Em meio a mais conversa e brincadeira, Fuji se deparou com um prospecto do hotel, que tinha vindo junto com os alimentos. Pegou-o com a mão esquerda e começou a ler, constatando como o lugar onde estavam hospedados era muito bem equipado. Possuía um mini hotel para animais domésticos, um cassino, um shopping, um spa, salão de beleza, cofres para pertences de valor, um mini centro para negócios e outro para reuniões e conferências internacionais, com circuito fechado de tv e telefonia exclusivos. Tudo isso distribuído em um total de 20 andares e 1124 quartos.

Impressionante, realmente. Apreciava agora o centro de reuniões, que ocupava quase que de maneira exclusiva o segundo andar do hotel. Várias salas especialmente equipadas, cada uma com um nome relacionado ao Antigo Egito: Radames, Amneris, Mênfis, Tebas, Saqqara...

Fuji estava acompanhando a posição das salas no impresso com os dedos. Quando tocou a sala com o nome "SAQQARA", algo aconteceu. Foi rápido e intenso, como se ele começasse a correr em altíssima velocidade, na sua visão tudo ia passando como um borrão. Parecia que ele tinha de alguma forma entrado no folheto e, no instante seguinte, começou a ver o interior da sala que ele inspecionava no impresso. 

— O que é isso? O que aconteceu? — assustado a princípio, o controlado professor Fujitaka mais e mais se impressionava com tudo o que via. Percebeu logo que estava como que deitado no teto, pois via tudo e todos diretamente abaixo dele, como se estivesse virado para baixo, flutuando sobre a sala. Mas ele não sentia o seu corpo, pelo menos não o seu peso. Olhou para suas mãos, seus pés... Sim, estava tudo lá, mas essa situação era inédita para ele. As idéias começavam a atinar, o susto ia se dissipando, embora Fuji não acreditasse que fosse ele mesmo o causador dessa situação.

Começou a reparar na sala em que estava a partir de então. E sua curiosidade natural logo se aguçou, quando viu vários homens com antigos trajes de batalha, como se pertencessem aos exércitos egípcios do passado, com lanças e escudos em punho. Cerca de cinqüenta soldados ao todo se concentravam ali, recebendo instruções de dois outros homens muito estranhos. Um deles, de pele negra, porém com vestes brancas. O outro era exatamente o contrário, pois tinha a pele rósea, mas vestia negro da cabeça aos pés.

Conversavam ordenadamente utilizando o dialeto copta, com algumas palavras que Fuji não conseguia compreender. Deduziu que fossem nomes próprios, talvez deles mesmos. Continuou ouvindo e prestando atenção nos detalhes. Ouviu referências aos estrangeiros que haviam chegado, e àquela mulherzinha boa de briga que os havia derrotado no Mar Vermelho...

Nesse momento, os dois homens destacados do grupo pararam de falar. E todos silenciaram com eles. 

Fujitaka gelou. Sabia que havia sido descoberto. O que foi confirmado por este breve diálogo:

— Ele já sabe, decerto... 

— Sim, ele nos conhece agora...

Olharam os dois juntos para cima, diretamente para o teto. Todos os soldados também o fizeram, mas ficaram procurando algo de anormal, pois nada viam de diferente.

Os dois líderes continuavam encarando Fujitaka, sem se importar com os demais, uma expressão firme e séria em seus rostos. Fujitaka percebeu os olhos estranhos que tinham, de cores exatamente ao contrário da pele. Surpreendendo até a si mesmo, em vez de ficar mais assustado, encarou de volta os dois oponentes, semicerrando as sobrancelhas, numa clara atitude de confronto. Como resposta, ouviu os dois pronunciarem em coro, apontando para ele:

— Você é muito poderoso. Mas desta vez será derrotado, Mago Clow! 

Ao ouvir estas palavras, sentiu-se puxado de onde estava, e depois de mais uma breve sessão de borrões e manchas diante de seus olhos estava de volta ao quarto de Indy, alguns andares acima.

***************************************

Lara estava abraçada a ele, com a cabeça em seu peito. Que sensação boa...

Fuji afagou-a, o que a fez olhá-lo surpresa, e depois aliviada, sorridente, mas curiosa em última instância.

— Onde é que você foi, senhor Fujitaka? — para ela usar o seu nome completo, boa coisa não tinha acontecido. 

— Hã? Como? — Fuji queria saber exatamente o que eles tinham presenciado, para depois se manifestar, portanto se fez de desentendido... 

— Você está a cinco minutos aqui sem falar, sem responder nossas perguntas, sem ao menos me olhar... — Lara já começava a se impacientar. 

— Tudo bem, amigo? — Indy agora chegava perto, demonstrando certa preocupação. 

— Sim! Tudo certo. Eu só estou... Um pouco... Cansado... — e com muito esforço soltou um bocejo meio fraquinho, mas que enganou os dois pelo estilo Fujitaka de ser... — Vou retornar ao meu quarto para descansar um pouco. Nos vemos mais tarde? — abriu um sorriso contido, olhando pra Lara, que fez o mesmo, não sem antes abraçá-lo e dizer em seu ouvido: 

— Nem pense em não vir, senhor furão!

Os dois caíram na risada, com o que Indy mais uma vez concluiu: "Estes dois não tem jeito mesmo...".

**********************************

Chegando no seu quarto, Fujitaka começou a repassar o que tinha acontecido. Se o que tinha sentido, visto e ouvido era verdade, ele acabara de fazer uma viagem no plano astral.

Fujitaka teve que pensar seriamente no que havia ocorrido minutos atrás. Não se julgava possuidor de magia, mas seu ceticismo quanto a esse assunto tinha cedido um pouco por causa de Sakura. Já testemunhara provas dos poderes que sua filha detinha. Não imaginava que ele também pudesse manifestar algo nesse sentido, pois nunca tivera nenhuma experiência relacionada com magia até onde se lembrava. Sempre teve que ter os pés no chão, muito suor e esforço com as coisas mais comuns que todos conheciam: trabalho, compromisso, responsabilidade. E sem a ajuda de poderes mágicos.

Porém não achava tão ruim o ocorrido, apesar do confronto com aquelas duas criaturas esquisitas. Sentia-se diferente, mais disposto, como se pudesse correr uma maratona inteira em tempo recorde. Suas mãos e pernas pulsavam num ritmo aparentemente mais forte, como uma leve taquicardia. Logo a sensação mudou, e parecia que sua pressão sangüínea estava um pouco elevada. Sentia o corpo vibrar, pulsar mais forte, porém com serenidade, sem perder o ritmo. 

Olhou para suas mãos, nada viu de diferente. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas, impactado com algo que nunca tinha experimentado antes...

Súbito, um pensamento cruzou sua mente. E se quisesse testar isso? Algo que realmente desejasse fazer? Lembrou-se de alguns textos que tinha lido sobre o assunto. E julgou que algo simples seria tentar a levitação de alguns objetos.

Olhou do outro lado do quarto, sobre a cama, uma almofada pequena, leve, mais para enfeitar do que para confortar. Se estivesse certo o que tinha lido, era só desejar que o objeto levitasse, que assim ocorreria, se ele tivesse realmente poder. 

Estendeu então sua mão, e com surpresa constatou que tinha feito a almofada voar de um lado a outro do quarto, segurando-a um segundo depois. Percebeu que um fluxo estranho se manifestava em seu corpo durante esse ato, com uma leve intensidade, é verdade, mas perceptível. Seria a energia mágica fluindo?

Não contente com isso, queria saber mais, testar mais, descobrir até onde poderia ir. Em alguns minutos, não só levantou como moveu todos os objetos que quis dentro do seu quarto. Cama, cadeira, armário, poltrona... Parecia que não tinha limites esse novo poder, pois levantou os quatro maiores objetos existentes ali juntos, sem maiores esforços. Ao final destes pequenos testes, nenhum tipo de cansaço ou estorvo.

Abriu o chuveiro do banheiro anexo ao quarto, estando ele na sacada. Foi tão bem sucedido que até regulou a temperatura da água.

Tentou algumas coisas que aprendera quando era criança. Descobriu que não era tão simples transmutar objetos em ouro ou prata, tampouco fazer aparecer animais onde não existia nada. Neste último caso, pensou um pouco, foi até a janela e conseguiu trazer um pássaro que voava fora do quarto para dentro dele, sem maiores problemas.

Não mais assustado ou surpreso, um até animado Fujitaka abriu um sorriso e constatou: realmente, estava descobrindo que podia utilizar magia. Se soubesse que era assim, não teria sido tão cético durante tanto tempo...

****************************** 

Fuji sentou-se diante da sacada e ficou a admirar o horizonte através da janela. Não podia ver o sol, mas sabia que o entardecer se aproximava. Logo estaria no jantar com Lara e Indy, e teria que enfrentar todos estes novos acontecimentos. Sentia que tudo o que passara até então se relacionava com o que tinham descoberto. E aqueles dois homens que conhecera pareciam ser oponentes perigosos...

Imerso nestes pensamentos, lembrou-se de sua família, que deveria estar lá no Japão, na pequena Tomoeda. Seus dois filhos queridos... Saudades... Gostava de viajar, o que era um fato comum para sua atividade profissional, mas amava aquela família que o destino lhe trouxera. Já se sentia assim quando eram só ele e Nadeshiko, e com seus filhos aumentava a necessidade de estar com eles. 

— Hmmm... Por que não tentar? — murmurou para si, numa idéia que já rondava sua cabeça há alguns minutos... Conseguiria repetir o que fizera no quarto de seus amigos? 

A resposta veio rápida. Desta vez, percebeu que se afastava de seu quarto em direção ao horizonte. Os borrões foram trocados por nuvens, diante de seus olhos paisagens se alternavam vertiginosamente. Não sentia o vento, o que depois o fez acreditar que tinha provocado mais uma projeção astral. Mas desta vez sabia bem aonde queria chegar. Em segundos, o entardecer virou noite estrelada, e se encontrou diante da porta de uma casa amarela que conhecia muito bem...

Logo depois já estava dentro da casa, e viu sua menina descendo as escadas, com seu jeito sapeca. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e revoltos na sala, e um jovem alto e mal humorado completavam o quadro familiar mais querido do mundo para ele... 

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros estava no canto da cozinha, sorrindo ao ver filho e filha brigando por causa do preparo do jantar para um convidado ao mesmo tempo desejado e indesejado. Fuji sorriu para ela, mas como esta parecia não vê-lo, já começava a desconfiar que era tudo um sonho.

Foi então que um pequeno animalzinho amarelo chegou voando, para sua surpresa. Sua presença ali o fez sentir estranho. O ser alado emanava uma espécie de energia, percebia isso com facilidade.

— Eriol está aqui? — perguntou Kero, atônito, de costas para Fujitaka. 

— Não, ele está na Inglaterra! De onde veio essa idéia, Kero? — respondeu Sakura, sem olhar para ele.

Shaoran levantou-se, rapidamente, e começou a olhar para todos os lados, assustado, e sacou a espada, a pele arrepiada, como se estivesse com medo.

Fuji percebeu que ele agora emanava também energia. Magia?

Touya começou a fazer o mesmo tipo de inspeção, mas perguntou para a mãe, pra surpresa de Sakura:

— Está vendo alguma coisa, mamãe? — ao que Nadeshiko sorriu, e olhou diretamente para um surpreso Fujitaka. 

— Ele está aqui... Essa presença... — Shaoran parou a dois metros dele, como se estivesse ali de verdade. E sim, agora estava com medo. Aquela presença era familiar, mas não poderia ser do Eriol.

Fujitaka agora sentia três fontes de energia, todas distintas: Kero, Shaoran e Touya, e conseguia divisar muito bem de quem era cada magia. Sentiu então um quarto poder mágico se aproximando, cada vez mais intenso...

Yue entrou pela porta da frente como um raio e invadiu a sala, enquanto Kero se transformava em sua forma original. Ambos cercaram Fujitaka, gritando:

— MAGO CLOW!

Confuso com as reações que provocava nos presentes, Fuji não percebeu quando Nadeshiko se colocou ao seu lado. Ao vê-la sorrindo, acalmou-se um pouco, e percebeu sua querida filha bem pertinho dele, um pouco confusa, num misto de alegria, apreensão e curiosidade. A magia dela era notável, enorme! Porém, não era ameaçadora, pelo contrário, era tão bom quando ela se aproximava...

Dela foram as suas últimas palavras, antes de retornar ao seu quarto no hotel em Cairo:

Papai, o que está fazendo aqui? 

* * *

Os poderes de Fujitaka começam a se manifestar... Mas será ele mesmo tão poderoso como dizem seus opositores?

E o que o Mago Clow tem a ver com isso?

Enquanto isso, o tempo está correndo, e o perigo aumentando...

Não percam o próximo capítulo! E comentem esse, por favor!


	12. ENCONTROS

E vamos nós! (Caramba, essa é dos Impossíveis, lembram-se?) Well, esse episódio eu dedico a uma amiga muito especial. É a **Talita Carvalho**, a Nakizinha! **NAKI**, muito obrigado por todas as mensagens, palavras, os textos e fics que você já produziu. E que os encontros de pessoas que são especiais umas às outras sejam assim também para você.   
Parte 12 - ENCONTROS 

Marriot Hotel - cidade do Cairo

O dia da chegada - 18h11

Fujitaka se encontrava agora no seu quarto, sentado diante da sacada, da mesma forma como antes de sua pequena visita aos seus familiares. Tinha sido muito bom ver aquelas pessoas tão chegadas, com algumas surpresas... Sakura teria muito que explicar quando se encontrassem novamente. E ele também, pelo visto...

Algo que lhe chamou a atenção foi como todas aquelas pessoas podiam sentir sua presença. Pela segunda vez lhe chamavam de Mago Clow, exceto Sakura, que parece ter sido a única que realmente o viu. Touya conversava com Nadeshiko, como ele! Esse menino era cheio de surpresas, mesmo...

Fez ainda nova descoberta. Não eram eles somente que podiam perceber a magia existente no ambiente e nas pessoas...

— Seja benvindo, Eriol... — agora era Fujitaka quem surpreendia, revelando que já sabia da chegada do enigmático menino. 

— Obrigado, Prof. Kinomoto. Vejo que seu aprendizado é rápido. Notável! — Eriol, mesmo com sua tranqüilidade habitual, espantava-se pela velocidade com que Fujitaka se familiarizava com a magia.

— Acho que temos algumas coisas a conversar, não é?

— Para isso eu vim, senhor, para revê-lo... Ou seria melhor dizer, nos conhecermos mais? — sempre enigmático, Eriol não perdia a chance de tentar causar alguma expectativa. 

— Isso não vai funcionar comigo, Eriol. Vamos logo ao nosso ponto em comum... — notava-se uma certa impaciência, plenamente justificada. 

— Sim, não há muito tempo, desculpe-me. Vamos conversar — Eriol estava envergonhado, algo raro no pequeno mago.

— Somos os dois oriundos de uma única pessoa, um mago muito poderoso chamado Reed Clow. Aparentemente, uma parte dele está comigo, e outra com você, Sr. Fujitaka. — sentado na poltrona em frente à janela, Eriol esperava uma reação de surpresa, que não ocorreu.

— Isso é possível, magicamente falando, Eriol? — da poltrona que estava de costas para a janela, Fujitaka deu seqüência ao diálogo. 

— Decerto, mas só magos muito poderosos podem realizar este tipo de encantamento. Hoje somente Sakura poderia fazer isso, mas ela teria que aprender.

— Eu não acredito que tenha sido outra pessoa no passado e não consiga lembrar de nada, ainda mais com magia agora... — essa dúvida não era só de Fuji, mas foi ele quem a verbalizou.

— Eu penso o contrário de você, Prof. Kinomoto. Eu tenho todas as memórias do Clow, como se fosse ele mesmo novamente. Todas as coisas que ele fez, pensou, sentiu, posso me lembrar como se tivessem sido minhas realizações — com palavras um pouco tristes, Eriol completou a antítese.

— Mas porque isso se manifestou só agora? Você sente isso desde bem pequeno, não é?

— Sim, é verdade, senhor. Mas deve haver um motivo, pois não creio em coincidências. 

— Somente no inevitável, não é? — um sorriso cúmplice iluminou o rosto dos dois. Fuji completou: — Não posso dizer que fui surpreendido por você não estar mais apaixonado por ela, Eriol.

— Como sabe disso? — agora sim, Eriol estava surpreso, pois nem mesmo Kaho tinha conhecimento disso...

— Parece que estou mesmo melhorando com essa história de magia! — Fujitaka acabara de ler a mente de Eriol sem que ele percebesse, e estava muito contente com mais essa habilidade adquirida. Ou seria relembrada? 

— Parece que não sou o único, senhor... — com um sorriso malicioso, Eriol revidava a indiscrição cometida, ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso por consegui-lo e surpreso pelo nível de magia que já podia perceber crescendo cada vez mais rápido em Fujitaka.

— Parece que estamos perdendo tempo novamente — com um tom sério, Fuji demonstrou que não gostara nem um pouco de como Eriol tinha invadido sua mente. Uma idéia lhe ocorreu, e de repente seus pensamentos ocultaram-se de Eriol, que demonstrou imediatamente.

— Mas, como é que... — nada mais precisava ser dito, Fuji logo viu que sua proteção contra leitura de mente já estava ativa. Contrariado, porém admirado, Eriol completou: — O senhor aprende muito rápido!

— Espero que tudo isso seja de alguma ajuda, pois também sinto que o perigo cresce a cada minuto — o breve contentamento transformara-se em inquietação, compartilhada pelo visitante.

— Senti isso desde meu lar, na Inglaterra, senhor. Por isso também vim para ajudar.

A conversa seguiu, e decidiram que Eriol deveria ficar com os amigos no Japão, pois se precisassem entrar em ação, seria melhor que os poderes mágicos estivessem unidos. Não chegaram a um denominador comum, mas ambos concordaram que Fujitaka tinha uma ligação de algum tipo com os eventos que se desenrolavam no Egito, e que também era o que maior conhecimento tinha do lugar e do cenário que abrigava estes acontecimentos. Portanto, era o mais indicado para permanecer ali. 

Eriol demonstrava apreensão, pois julgava que o arqueólogo não possuía experiência na magia para tentar alguma ação mais poderosa e perigosa. Fujitaka relembrou o que tinha feito momentos antes entre eles dois.

— Acho que isso me dá um pouco de credibilidade, não é rapaz?

— É, acho que sim. Eu nunca vi isto antes — Eriol ficava um pouco mais tranqüilo agora.

— Fique alerta, Eriol. Se algo me ocorrer, dependerá de vocês — mesmo racionalizando a situação, Fuji não podia e nem queria esconder que estava temeroso, por ele e por sua família.

— Conte comigo, senhor. É uma promessa — um determinado Eriol selou o pacto, estendendo sua mão direita.

— Ótimo! — um pouco mais aliviado, o professor Fujitaka cumprimentou o jovem mago com um firme aperto de mão. 

E então algo inesperado aconteceu. 

Fujitaka teve uma visão, onde ele viu, numa sala pouco iluminada, um homem com trajes chineses de alguns séculos atrás. Ele era alto, cabelos negros, longos e presos, e estava usando óculos. Teve a impressão de se mirar em um espelho.

No centro, vários círculos desenhados no chão... Não, desenhados não, surgiam através da magia. E o ouviu claramente dizer, com uma voz muito parecida com a sua:

— Só me resta agora um último detalhe... — e dito isto, pronunciou bem alto e firme algumas palavras num dialeto que Fuji não reconheceu.

Eram palavras poderosas, percebia-se. E causaram um impacto de igual magnitude, pois logo seu corpo começou a brilhar, e a seguir só restava unicamente uma forte luz, que se dividiu em dois raios luminosos e claros, sendo que um deles atingiu-o diretamente, e Eriol foi atingido pelo outro!

"Eriol foi atingido pelo outro? Ele está aqui também?"

No instante seguinte, estavam Fujitaka e Eriol frente a frente, ainda se cumprimentando.

— E-eu nunca tinha visto isso... C-c-como conseguiu, senhor? — não mais perplexo, mas assombrado até o último fio de cabelo, Eriol olhava fixamente para Fuji. 

— Eu nada fiz meu jovem, mas lhe afirmo que essa não é a primeira vez que isto acontece...

— Agora sei que realmente é o senhor que deve ficar aqui. Estou pronto para ir agora — estaria Eriol batendo em retirada de tão assustado? Pouco provável, mas com certeza encontrara ali algo que não esperava... 

— Não se esqueça. Fique firme, Eriol Hiiragisawa. Até mais.

— Até mais, Prof. Fujitaka — com estas palavras, Eriol desapareceu da sala bem diante de seus olhos. 

— Teleporte? Hmmmmm... — novas idéias surgiam na mente do arqueólogo, mas a visão recente que presenciara e o horário do jantar que se aproximava o fizeram pensar em compromissos mais imediatos. Se deixasse Lara esperando, sabia das conseqüências... 

**********************************************************************************************

Não, não tinha sido cansativo, e nem tampouco estafante. Mas sim cheio de surpresas.

O fato de ter que correr atrás de um assaltante não tinha deixado em Sonomi nenhum problema físico. Porém, o estranho presente que ela tinha recebido estava agora em suas mãos.

E olhava, analisando o pingente de madeira que estava entre seus dedos. Era semelhante a um palito, mais grosso e cilíndrico, parecendo uma miniatura de alguma viga ou coluna de madeira num tom escuro. Não tinha mais que cinco centímetros de comprimento. E nada de mais estranho percebeu a não ser que o cordão que prendia o pingente não passava em nenhum furo, mas era habilmente amarrado em volta de um de seus extremos. Parecia até que fazia parte dele.

Mas tudo isso era mero detalhe. O que não saía de sua cabeça era a mulher misteriosa que lhe dera aquilo. Os olhos, a forma física, a altura, a forma graciosa como se movia e agia, tudo isso lembrava a querida prima. O último olhar, antes de perdê-la de vista... Podia jurar que era de Nadeshiko...

O único problema é que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Em outras ocasiões também julgara ter visto a prima já falecida. Sempre em ocasiões especiais, como no aniversário de oito anos de Tomoyo, quando pela primeira vez percebeu realmente a semelhança das duas, ou quando discursou na ONU ao aceitar o convite para integrar o grupo de pessoas ilustres que voluntariamente auxiliava as crianças pobres do mundo.

O telefone tocou, e Sonomi teve que deixar seus pensamentos para depois...

— Alô?

— Sra. Daidouji, aqui é o gerente do hotel. Eu estou incumbido de me desculpar pelo lamentável incidente desta tarde.

— Muito bem.

— Como forma de desagravo ao ocorrido, e salientando a importância de sua estadia em nosso estabelecimento, oferecemos um jantar em nosso restaurante italiano de cozinha internacional. Cremos que será de seu interesse. Todas as despesas são por conta da administração da nossa cadeia de hotéis.

— Proposta interessante. Eu aceito — após avaliar por um breve período, Sonomi decidiu aproveitar a oferta.

— A senhora desejaria um acompanhante?

— Depois de hoje à tarde, é melhor que eu esteja acompanhada, você não acha?

— Sem dúvida. Fique tranqüila, Sra. Sonomi. Avise-nos quando estiver pronta, ele irá ao seu encontro.

— Está certo. Até mais.

Parece que a noite não seria tão enfadonha, pelo jeito. Que a noite no Cairo fosse menos agitada que a tarde. Pelo menos estaria acompanhada, não precisava se preocupar com sua segurança.

**********************************************************************************************

— Acho que ele não merece tudo isto, sinceramente... — lá vinha Indy provocar a amiga de novo.

— Você não tem que achar nada, Prof. Jones. — e com que sorriso Lara respondeu, ao mesmo tempo agradecendo o elogio e debochando da provocação.

Indy não era cego, dessa vez a amiga tinha caprichado bastante. Ele já acompanhara a jovem inglesa o suficiente para chegar nesta conclusão. 

E Lara não era mais uma garotinha. Estava decidida a fisgar o arqueólogo japonês a qualquer custo. E de preferência nesta noite, num lugar que ele gostava, o faria gostar dela também!

Lara estava irresistível, e sabia disso. Pobre Fujitaka...

  


As coisas estão se tornando mais claras pouco a pouco...

Realmente, Eriol e Fujtaka têm mais em comum do que se supunha...

Por outro lado, a noite de nossos amigos no Cairo promete, não é mesmo?

Confira o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo.

E não esqueça de comentar este aqui, please!


	13. A GRANDE NOITE

Promessa é dívida! Esse capítulo muito especial eu dedico a uma pessoa igualmente especial. Uma amiga muito querida, apesar de conhecê-la há pouco tempo e não como eu gostaria. Não posso falar assim de outra pessoa senão de KATHERINE KLEIN. **KATH KLEIN**, esse capítulo onde tanta coisa especial acontece dedico a você, talvez porque aqui alguns sonhos se realizam, e outros estão apenas começando. Obrigado pela inspiração, e por ser essa mulher fantástica que me traz coisas tão boas.   
Parte 13 - A GRANDE NOITE 

Marriot Hotel - cidade do Cairo

O dia da chegada - 19h35

Fazia algum tempo que Fujitaka não usava trajes como aqueles.

Sempre tinha necessidade de algo mais formal quando ministrava palestras ou participava de congressos, simpósios ou exposições. Mas smoking era raro.

Em poucas ocasiões ele precisara utilizá-lo. Uma delas ele lembrava com uma certa tristeza: o casamento de Sonomi.

Este já não era mais o mesmo que vestia naquela ocasião. Mas o tapa que levou ainda estava bem vivo em sua memória, às vezes até lembrava da dor causada. No coração, não no rosto. 

Ele não entendera na época o que acontecera. Preferiu pensar que fôra por causa de Nadeshiko que a jovem empresária tomara esta atitude. Após a morte de sua esposa, tristemente reconheceu a verdade: Sonomi o odiava, por mais que quisesse se relacionar de maneira amistosa e agradável.

Por que então o dia em que se conheceram, os momentos em que se encontraram, as conversas mesmo frias que tiveram vinham à sua mente de vez em quando? Já devia se conformar com essa realidade.

"Devo seguir em frente" — pensou, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do hotel em direção ao elevador. Logo encontraria sua amiga de tantos anos, e que sempre lhe dera abertura para mais do que uma amizade.

Gostava de pensar nisso. Desde que se conheceram, Lara Croft se tornou uma de suas melhores amizades, embora quisesse algo mais do que isso... Ao seu lado, de séria e compenetrada passava à descontração com facilidade. Um bom sinal, sem dúvida.

Estava no elevador. Um sorriso despontou durante estes momentos em que a jovem inglesa povoava seus pensamentos. Ela era belíssima e muito atraente. Se a conhecesse antes de se casar, talvez não resistisse tanto a ela... 

Mas não estava mais casado agora, não é mesmo?

De qualquer forma, esta noite seria agradável. Muitas dificuldades viriam pela manhã, e seria bom se pudesse relaxar e aproveitar pelo menos por agora.

Chegara ao quarto de Indy, onde seus amigos esperavam. Bateu na porta e aguardou.

— Entre, Fuji! — era Indy, que estava terminando de se vestir. — Estou quase pronto, é só esperar alguns minutos.

— Certo! Onde est... — já dentro do aposento, Fuji começou a perguntar, mas não terminou. Enquanto falava, procurava Lara pelo quarto, e encontrou. Ao seu lado esquerdo, a menos de dois metros dele. Estava ao lado da porta quando ele entrou, e esperou alguns segundos para se mostrar.

Lara usava um vestido longo, cintilante, da cor vinho. Ombros à mostra, com toda a sua exuberância. Uma abertura do lado esquerdo mostrava suas pernas, envoltas em uma meia calça preta e sapatos pretos de salto. Brincos pequenos, um colar de prata com pedras vermelhas. Maquiagem discreta, a não ser os lábios carnudos com batom da mesma cor do vestido, e com o mesmo brilho.

Sabia que Fuji não gostava de nada espalhafatoso numa mulher. Mas desta vez tinha esmerado. A combinação de sua pele clara com as cores escuras era perfeita e fatal. Sem nenhuma modéstia, Lara sentiu que já tinha conquistado aquela noite que tanto desejava.

Simplesmente, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. E depois de muito tempo, isso lhe parecia muito bom e prazeroso, e não errado e proibido.

Ela se aproximou rápido, em dois passos, e lhe disse:

— Viu um fantasma, Prof. Kinomoto?

— Vi algo muito melhor, Dra. Croft — de maneira surpreendente e ousada, ele disse isso e tomou suas mãos, beijando-as uma de cada vez. Reparou então em três anéis que ela usava, um em cada dedo médio e outro no anular esquerdo, o maior deles, que tinha o brasão de sua família. Os outros dois eram de prata cravejada com ametistas e rubi.

Era a vez de Lara não falar nada. Fujitaka estava ótimo com trajes formais, lindo e tímido como sempre. Mas não tão tímido assim, pelo que se percebia.

— Aham... Vamos pombinhos? — decididamente, Indy estava se divertindo muito com essa história toda.

Os dois nada disseram, nem mesmo olharam para o amigo. Fujitaka tomou o braço direito de Lara Croft e a conduziu para fora do quarto, com toda a calma do mundo. Indy ia atrás, fazendo caretas e rindo. Em determinado momento cessou, pois os amigos não tiravam os olhos um do outro, e muito menos pareciam ouvi-lo.

**********************************************************************************************

Sonomi já tinha ido duas vezes ao guarda-roupa e voltado. Não achava nada que a satisfizesse para vestir. Resolveu finalmente utilizar um vestido verde de seda, com um sapato preto de salto e mais nada. Usava brincos e pulseiras dourados, com um anel de ouro na mão direita e um cinto dourado. Um pouco de sombra, rímel e batom, já que não estava trabalhando e ia a um lugar formal, mas de maneira informal. Nada de colares, lenços, meias de seda... Não precisava de mais nada, agora se julgava pronta.

Enquanto ajustava o brinco esquerdo, lembrava-se de como comprara aquele fio de ouro que usava como cinto. Estava em um shopping com vários empresários analisando as vitrines de seus brinquedos, quando avistou Fujitaka, Nadeshiko e Touya passeando.  Alegres, animados, e com o menino ainda pequeno, o casal era mesmo encantador. Sonomi acompanhou-os com o olhar, mas não foi vista por eles. 

Touya entrou numa loja de brinquedos adiante, correndo, e Nadeshiko foi atrás dele também correndo. Fujitaka caiu na gargalhada com os faniquitos da esposa, e parou onde estava. Como demoraram um pouco, ficou atento às lojas próximas.  Aproximou-se subitamente de uma delas, de artigos femininos, e entrou. Sonomi foi atrás, e avistou-o diante de uma seção de acessórios. Bolsas, fivelas, carteiras. A maioria em couro ou tecido. Mas ele tinha nas mãos um fio dourado, de tecido. Conversando com uma vendedora, ela lhe trouxe algumas bijouterias. "Certamente está escolhendo um presente para minha prima" — pensou ela. Com surpresa, porém, viu Fujitaka olhar para um fio de ouro que estava preso à cintura de um manequim como criança que encontra um sorvete. — "Ora, ora, quem diria, o nobre professor tem suas preferências..."

A expressão dele quando a vendedora informou o preço do artigo não foi muito animadora, entretanto.

— Touya, volte aqui! — aparentemente com raiva, o grito de Nadeshiko não intimidava ninguém, e o filho seguia correndo e rindo. A mãe não agüentava e ria também. E Sonomi, alertada pelos dois, já voltara para o seu lugar discreto, sem que ninguém percebesse sua breve ausência. Mais tarde retornou à loja e comprou o fio de ouro.

Sonomi agora segurava o pingente que ganhara, e decidiu usá-lo, já que era um acessório aparentemente nativo. Como seu cordão era verde escuro, prendeu-o ao seu pulso esquerdo. Acabou combinando bem com suas roupas e lhe acentuava o exotismo e a informalidade. Pele clara e traços orientais em verde, ouro e madeira.

Sim, estava tudo certo. Que fosse uma noite agradável, enfim.

Seu acompanhante já a aguardava do lado de fora do quarto.

— Boa Noite, Sra. Sonomi, eu serei seu acompanhante esta noite.

— Está certo — olhando para cima, mas com um ar austero, Sonomi concordou. Ele era muito mais alto que ela, de aparência atlética e já estava trajado socialmente, com um terno bege. Deveria ser de outro país africano, como demonstravam suas feições e a cor negra de sua pele. — Como se chama?

— Meu nome é Hadek, senhora. Ao seu dispor.

**********************************************************************************************

**_"RISTORANTE TUSCANY"_**

Esse era o nome do restaurante de cozinha internacional do Marriot Hotel, no Cairo. Para chegar até ele, os três amigos passaram pelo Harry´s Pub completamente abarrotado de gente, com mais pessoas ainda querendo entrar. Nem parecia que de tarde não havia ninguém lá... Muita gente jovem e, aparentemente, abastada, tomaram de assalto àquele que é considerado um dos mais populares locais de concentração da juventude urbana.

Mas Lara, principalmente, queria algo bem menos agitado.  E conseguira.

O estabelecimento ficava em um casarão anexo ao hotel, de modo que eles deveriam atravessar uma pequena distância, cerca de sessenta metros ornamentados por calçadas em estilo egípcio e um bem iluminado jardim constituído de grama, arbustos, alguns bancos e pequenos canteiros de flores. Passaram pelo meio dele para chegarem à porta principal, onde foram recepcionados e, após a conferência de suas reservas, adentraram o recinto.  Mesas bem espaçadas, clima aconchegante, louça de porcelana, talheres de prata, quase tantos garçons quanto convidados, todos com trajes padronizados em preto e vermelho, devidamente identificados com placas de acrílico na altura da lapela, em árabe e letras ocidentais.

— Srta. Croft, sua mesa está pronta. Por aqui — um homem muito distinto, totalmente vestido de marrom, os guiava por entre as mesas. Ao chegarem à mesa, Lara cumprimentou-o.

— Obrigada. Qual é o seu nome? — perguntou, percebendo que ele não tinha identificação.

— Sou um dos garçons destinados ao atendimento exclusivo de hóspedes VIP. Meu nome é Neftul, e estarei por perto se precisarem de algo.

**********************************************************************************************

A mesa onde estavam ficava num extremo do salão, à direita de quem entra. No centro do salão, um espaço para dançar e um conjunto musical que já tocava algumas canções de forma muito suave, bem no estilo de música ambiente. À esquerda, mais mesas, onde Sonomi acabou ficando.

— Deixarei a senhora à vontade. Chame-me se precisar de algo. — com estas palavras, Hadek afastou-se, com o consentimento dela.

Recebeu do garçom a carta de bebidas, e pediu um suco de tamarindo. Seria ótimo para iniciar uma boa refeição.

**********************************************************************************************

Fujitaka estava sentado de forma que podia ver quem entrava ou saía do salão pela porta principal. E tinha reparado em uma bela mulher vestida de verde, de andar elegante, com um vestido até curto para o local. Porém, ela estava acompanhada, e ele também. Muito bem acompanhado por sinal.

Lara estava radiante e muito bem humorada, de braços dados com Fuji conversava sobre assuntos variados e amenos. Sem levantar a voz um minuto sequer.

Indy começou a tirar sarro, a sussurrar coisas do tipo: "Vocês estão dando vexame", ou "Estão fazendo o quê agarrado desse jeito?", ou ainda "Parem senão eu vou ficar excitado!". Mas os dois nem davam bola. E ele se divertia, e ria, ria...

**********************************************************************************************

As horas foram passando. Sonomi relembrava da filha e de sua sobrinha, Sakura. Como eram amigas, pareciam com as mães quando eram mais jovens... "Ah, Sonomi, como é bom ser criança... Como é bom ter uma grande amiga..." O sorriso discreto fôra agora trocado por uma lágrima solitária... "Parece que todas as coisas me lembram você, Nadeshiko... Nossas filhas... Nossa família... Presentes..." olhava pro pingente, quando pensava isto. "Nossos homens..." As lágrimas começavam a ficar mais indiscretas...

**********************************************************************************************

Do outro lado do salão, Fujitaka tinha sido convidado para dançar, e é claro que aceitara. E lá estavam eles, Lara entre os braços de Fuji, presa ao seu pescoço, enquanto uma mini orquestra se juntara ao conjunto musical e tocava temas antigos de Frank Sinatra, Benny Goodman, Glenn Miller e Ray Conniff. 

Lara não tirava os olhos dele, nem por um segundo. O tímido arqueólogo já não estava tão retraído como antes. Pra falar a verdade, Fujitaka estava ficando louco com aquele mulherão tão perto dele. Uma mulher encantadora, mas nesta noite ela estava perfeita. Já não sabia nem porque ainda estava dançando, queria algo mais. Num impulso, trouxe-a para perto de si e sussurrou:

— Até onde você vai, Beep?

— Até onde você quiser, Fuji — Lara soltou o torpedo e sentiu seu objeto de desejo balançar. Faltava pouco...

— Bom saber disso... — o que aquele riso malicioso queria dizer? Decididamente, Fuji não mais reconhecia a si mesmo.

Com o rosto colado, dançavam cada vez mais lentamente. Ela sentia que ele estava se acalmando e relaxando cada vez mais. Fuji sentia que queria cada vez mais aspirar o perfume exótico e desconhecido que ela usava, certamente caríssimo.

Não queria mais fugir nem evitar nada. Queria agora o mesmo que ela. Era agora. Ao fundo, a melodia de "Strangers in the Night" fazia o tempo parar. O momento perfeito chegara, e nenhum dos dois queria deixa-lo passar. Não havia mais distância entre seus rostos, nem diferença no bater de seus corações. Olhos nos olhos, como que para acender o pavio de um explosivo, Lara decretou:

— Esta noite, Fuji, você é meu... — e não teve tempo pra mais nada. Enquanto falava, ele não tirava mais os olhos de seus lábios.

E então se beijaram. Lara queria isso há muito tempo, e estava flutuando. Ele mostrava agora porque escondia tanto o jogo das mulheres, pois a enlaçou fortemente pela cintura e não a deixava mover-se nem um milímetro. Queria tudo dela, sua boca, seu rosto, seus cabelos, o calor de seu corpo, seu aroma... Ah, que coisa louca! Nenhum dos dois quis se conter, simplesmente demonstravam todo o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro naquele instante... 

Fuji a prendeu pela nuca, e agora Lara sentia que ia ficar quente! Ela é que ficava cada vez mais excitada com as habilidades reveladas pelo amigo... Quem diria, hein? Ela tirou um dos braços do pescoço dele, passou pelas costas e trouxe-o mais para perto, como se isso fôsse possível.

— Fuji... Eu... — Lara tentou uma trégua, mas agora quem segurava aquele homem? Fuji a trouxe de volta, sem resistência alguma, apenas um sorriso malicioso, logo desfeito por outro beijo mais intenso que o primeiro! "Ai meu Deus, isso está ficando cada vez melhor!" E nada dele soltar a nuca dela...

— Calma garanhão! Temos a noite toda para nós... — depois de ser chamado de "garanhão", não tinha como Fuji ficar sério. Começou a rir, e não conseguiu continuar. Lara tinha feito besteira, pois ele não conseguia mais beijar de tanto que ria. 

— Está bem, Lara. Você venceu. — e abraçou a amiga, fazendo com que recostasse a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto acalmava seu riso, num misto de alegria e carinho. Ele ainda podia se envolver com outra pessoa, afinal. E que bom que era com alguém que gostava dele, pelo que podia perceber.

Enquanto isso ocorria, dançavam bem devagar e bem agarradinhos. Ele olhava para as pessoas em volta, em suas mesas, algumas dançando também. Poucas perceberam o que acabara de acontecer. Ela estava de olhos fechados, sorriso aberto, podia ouvir agora as batidas do coração de seu querido Fuji. Seu coração batia feliz, ritmado, talvez apaixonado, quem sabe? Apertou-se mais ainda contra o peito dele... Mas alguns instantes depois, algo aconteceu. 

Seu coração deu uma batida e parou. Demorou a bater de novo.

Assustada, Lara olhou para seu rosto, e o encontrou olhando num ponto do salão, paralisado. Não mais se movia, e seu coração batia bem baixinho e devagar.

"NÃO!!! NÃO!!! NÃO!!!" Fuji não acreditava no que via. Sentada numa mesa a cerca de dez metros deles, ele avistou aqueles olhos cor de violeta mais uma vez. Não era possível que fôsse... Oh não! Era sim!!!

Sonomi não agüentara, já estava chorando antes, mas avistar Fujitaka aos beijos com uma mulher tão... Tão... Estonteante, era tudo o que não queria ver.

Seu rosto triste foi se transformando, e agora seu olhar era mais furioso do que no dia em que a conhecera, numa metamorfose que ele não queria nunca testemunhar. Ela não sabia, mas olhá-lo daquele jeito o estava matando por dentro.

Do êxtase dos beijos de Lara ao desespero das lágrimas de Sonomi, Fujitaka agora não tinha a menor idéia do que viria a seguir.

  


Depois de tanto esperar, Fujitaka parecia ter encontrado uma boa noite de romance e carinho... E agora?

Leia o próximo capítulo, não perca!

E COMENTE ESTE AQUI, POR FAVOR!  ^^V


	14. AÇÃO!

Este capítulo é dedicado a um grande amigo que conheci no fórum do CCS Guia, o SHORANZ. **CARLOS**, espero sinceramente que esteja tudo bem contigo e com os seus. Continue perseguindo seus objetivos, e viva! Espero encontra-lo em breve também.   
Parte 14 - AÇÃO! 

Marriot Hotel - cidade do Cairo

O dia da chegada - 22h47

Acostumado à companhia de belas mulheres, Indiana Jones se encontrava numa rara ocasião em que desfrutava de uma noite desacompanhado. Não exatamente sem companhia, pois viera junto com seus amigos. Pensando bem, servia de contrapeso desta vez, já que Fujitaka e Lara não lhe davam atenção e claramente queriam esta noite só para eles. Entretanto não se importava com isso, estava feliz pelos dois e isso lhe rendera boas risadas. O momento da dança, porém, não o incluía, e nem mesmo ele seria louco de separar este recém formado casal, sob pena de levar uns safanões de ambas as partes!

Indy era um homem que possuía defeitos, como todos, mas a desatenção não era um deles. "É, esse é o padrão Jones de beleza internacional, meninas, aproveitem..." — mais convencido naquele momento, impossível. Várias moças realizavam uma verdadeira inspeção sobre o atraente aventureiro, algumas já tinham levantado de seus lugares e circulado de maneira estratégica ao redor de sua mesa. E claro que ele estava adorando fazer às vezes de homem objeto.

Quando os amigos saíram da mesa, levantou-se logo em seguida. Decidira movimentar-se um pouco pelo local, reparando um pouco mais nos seus detalhes arquitetônicos e decorativos. Paredes claras, piso de mármore, vários objetos de arte romana espalhados sobre pequenos pedestais próximos às colunas laterais do salão. A iluminação de lustres e candelabros, realçando o ambiente dominado pelas cores verde e vermelho. Mesas e cadeiras em mogno e cedro, devidamente acolchoadas. Temperatura controlada na medida certa, para não esfriar os pratos servidos e acentuar o conforto dos clientes. Já visitara vários restaurantes em todo mundo, então poderia concordar que os egípcios fizeram um bom trabalho ali. Luxo, beleza e bom gosto na medida certa.

O acesso dos garçons ao salão principal do restaurante era do lado oposto à porta de entrada dos clientes. Indy foi se aproximando, enquanto os músicos iniciavam a execução de uma das canções favoritas dele: "Strangers in the Night". E pensar que acompanhara Frank Sinatra cantando esta mesma melodia no Carneggie Hall há cinqüenta anos atrás... Isso lhe causava um sentimento bom, de nostalgia, porém um pouco estranho...

Suas fãs de ocasião, todas atentas aos seus movimentos, foram levantando uma de cada vez, dirigindo-se para ele. Indy percebeu, e é claro que lhe pareceu muito mais esquisito que ouvir canções antigas. Tinha sucesso com as mulheres, mas não era para tanto. Cerca de quinze mulheres se aproximavam dele, de forma rápida e discreta. Misteriosamente, tentaram cercá-lo, sorrindo e sem nada dizer. 

"Muita mulher junta assim é confusão! Será que eu já estive com algumas delas e não me lembro?" — Indy agiu rápido, entrando pelo acesso dos garçons num corredor largo e curto que conduzia a uma enorme cozinha. Uma vez lá dentro, apertou o passo para tentar encontrar algum lugar que servisse de esconderijo, tentando não chamar a atenção. Interpelado por um cozinheiro, perguntou onde era o sanitário masculino, fingindo leve alcoolismo. Dirigiu-se para a direção apontada e esperou, oculto num pequeno corredor de acesso. 

Dois segundos depois, sua desconfiança inicial se mostrou justificada. As moças bem vestidas adentraram a cozinha, e diante dos seus olhos foram uma a uma se transformando em guerreiros armados com espadas e adagas, uma arma em cada mão, trajando roupas de batalha antigas.  

"Ainda bem que não dei mole pra nenhuma delas!" — Indy tinha um bom humor a toda prova mesmo, embora a situação fosse agora mais perigosa do que estranha...

Um deles se aproximou de um dos funcionários e começou a gritar, perguntando por ele, mas o pobre homem estava tão assustado com o que vira que não conseguia falar, apenas gaguejar. Foi jogado ao chão com violência por causa disso, o que serviu de senha para que os outros evacuassem o recinto de maneira atabalhoada. Indy pensou em seguir o fluxo de pessoas para tentar uma outra saída, mas ouviu um brado de comando:

— Encontrem-no depressa! Temos que pegar os outros dois também!

— Lara! Fuji! — sussurrou em desespero, os nomes ecoando sem parar em sua mente. Teria que arrumar um jeito de voltar e avisar seus amigos. 

Dividiram-se em grupos pela cozinha procurando-o devagar e com atenção, um de cada lado do recinto.

Indy procurou algo que pudesse usar como arma, e acabou se apoderando de um martelo de bater carne e um rolo de massa de uma bancada próxima. Começou a se mover em direção ao corredor pelo lado esquerdo tentando ocultar ao máximo sua posição, se esgueirando entre pias, mesas e bancadas, aproveitando os amontoados de frutas, legumes e condimentos dispostos por ali. Enquanto alguns se aproximavam pelo seu lado, o corredor por onde entrara estava fortemente guardado, com cinco homens bloqueando totalmente a passagem.  

Avistou um carrinho com doces a cinco metros deles, ele seria seu passaporte para fora da cozinha. Pegou uma maçã e atirou para o lado oposto de onde estava. Alguns homens se deslocaram para lá, facilitando um pouco o seu trabalho. Disparou para o corredor pelo meio da cozinha, driblando mesas, utensílios pendurados e outros obstáculos, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível. Chegou ao carrinho, soltou as armas improvisadas sobre ele, pegou um pote de doce em cada mão acertou em dois dos guerreiros, tonteando-os e alertando os outros três de sua presença. Perdera o elemento surpresa, então a precisão era tudo naquele momento. Ganhando velocidade, subiu no carrinho para atingir mais um com a colher de pau e mais outro com o rolo de massa. O guerreiro restante atacou-o com a espada, mas não chegou a atingi-lo, pois Indy jogou seu pequeno veículo improvisado sobre ele, desconcentrando-o e abrindo sua guarda para um potente e efetivo cruzado de direita. Conseguira! 

Adentrou o salão com os outros guerreiros no seu encalço. Correndo como nunca, chegou ao centro do salão, onde viu Fujitaka saindo correndo, deixando Lara pra trás. Será que ele já tinha percebido alguma coisa e estava fugindo?

— Fuji, o que foi? Volte! — Lara não entendia ainda ao certo o que estava acontecendo, e porque Fuji foi abrindo caminho pelas mesas para a porta de saída. Ia atrás dele, quando parou porque Indy a segurou pelo braço.

— Vamos fazer como ele! Vamos fugir!

— Fugir do quê? — agora é que ela não entendia mais nada. Logo em seguida, reconheceu guerreiros chegando vestidos da mesma maneira que os que encontrara em Hurghada. Todos vestiam roupas compridas, com todo o corpo recoberto, o que queria dizer que talvez estes fossem melhores lutadores que os outros que enfrentara.

— Não dá mais tempo... — sim, já estavam cercados, e os garçons próximos também estavam se transformando em guerreiros. Indy contava agora pelo menos trinta inimigos cercando-os. Não podiam correr para lugar nenhum, tinham que enfrentá-los.

— Muito bem, vamos lá! — Lara rapidamente tirou os sapatos, segurando um em cada mão.

— Me dá isso aqui! — era Indy que tomava um deles da amiga.

O que poderiam fazer os dois amigos armados com um sapato de salto alto cada contra tantos guerreiros que brandiam armas brancas? 

********************************************************************************************

Fuji não pensou muito, correu para onde estava Sonomi. Ela já tinha se levantado e se dirigia para fora, junto com seu acompanhante. Hesitara um pouco, o impacto de revê-la ali naquelas circunstâncias o deixara estático por um momento. O que menos queria agora era ser mal interpretado justamente por ela. Tinha que conversar agora, não podia deixar para depois.

Já do lado externo, procurou-a sem sucesso. Para onde teria ido tão rápido? Começou a rodear o restaurante, para ver se a encontrava, mas não a achava em lugar nenhum! Não, não podia deixar que mais uma vez fizesse mau juízo dele, que era uma pessoa desprezível, cruel, que curtia a vida sem pensar em mais ninguém. "Sonomi, onde está você?".

********************************************************************************************

— Aquele crápula! Miserável! Como se ateve a fazer isso, desonrando minha família? Quero que ele morra! — a cada passo que dava, Sonomi praguejava. Tomada de incontrolável fúria agitava os braços, por vezes batia o punho fechado contra a própria mão, como se estivesse esmurrando o próprio cunhado. Seu acompanhante guardava até uma certa distância, para não ser atingido involuntariamente.

— Por aqui, senhora — conduziu-a Hadek, somente apontando a direção a seguir, com muita cautela. No momento, enervá-la mais não parecia uma boa idéia, já que tinha outros planos para ela...

Quanto mais andava, sua fúria ia se dissipando, deixando espaço para mais amargura e tristeza dentro dela. Por que vê-lo ali com outra mulher a deixava tão irritada? Já era viúvo a mais de dez anos, nunca se envolvera com mais ninguém depois de Nadeshiko, seria natural que outras mulheres se interessassem... Fujitaka ainda era muito atraente, melhorara com o passar dos anos, ficara mais másculo, apenas mantinha aquele ar melancólico algumas vezes...

O quê?!?!? O que estava pensando? Acabara de vê-lo aos amassos com outra mulher! Isso era um desrespeito! Um ultraje! Uma vergonha! Que salafrário! 

Com o retorno de suas lágrimas, Sonomi via essas idéias perdendo força a cada segundo. O que restava era a certeza de que ele estava seguindo com sua vida, e que ela mergulhava cada vez mais na mais completa solidão...

— Os homens poderosos costumam ser cegos sobre as pessoas que o cercam. Isso é um erro fatal. — súbito, Hadek cortou o silêncio tocando diretamente na questão, sem a menor delicadeza ou intenção desta. — Mas eu posso ajudá-la com isso, se quiser...

— O quê? Como? — Sonomi estranhou a atitude daquele homem. Do que estava falando? De quem?

— Ele vai saber qual a importância que lhe é reservada... — continuou o acompanhante, desta vez interrompendo a caminhada e se colocando na frente dela, impedindo que continuasse.

— Ei, o que é isso? — agora estava estranho mesmo, mas não era mulher de aceitar nada imposto por qualquer homem. Encarando-o de maneira firme e ignorando sua desvantagem física, tentou empurrá-lo para o lado, para continuar seguindo em direção ao hotel. Sua mão foi detida com muita força, demonstrando a irritação dele.

— Olhe para mim! — elevando sua voz, Hadek encarou-a de cima para baixo, os olhos se tornando totalmente brancos e brilhantes, como se fossem duas lanternas de mão. Forçou a incidência de seu olhar sobre ela, até que os olhos ficassem iguais aos seus. Sim, dominara a mente daquela mulher! Seria uma peça útil em seus propósitos... No instante seguinte, porém, sua mão começou a queimar! E doía muito, uma magia poderosa de proteção! Mas aquela mulher não tinha poderes mágicos, senão já teria percebido... Então de onde vinha aquela magia? — Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! — a dor era muito forte, tinha de soltá-la!

— Tire essas patas de mim! — totalmente liberta do transe, embora um pouco tonta, Sonomi tentava se desvencilhar com todas as forças. Ele a soltou, mas colocou a outra mão em seu ombro. Continuava presa!

********************************************************************************************

Quase fechando uma volta completa ao redor do restaurante, reparou no pequeno jardim próximo. Ela estava lá! Se tivesse ido pelo lado oposto, a acharia mais rápido, que ironia...  Percebeu que algo estranho ocorria, pois Sonomi não estava só, tinha alguém com ela. Quanto mais se aproximava, sentia uma presença mágica, agora familiar. Apertou o passo, e quando chegou a eles percebeu que o homem negro que vira à tarde segurava-a pelo ombro.

— Solte-a já! — com raiva, Fujitaka abriu sua mão esquerda e, sem encostar no oponente, arremessou Hadek a vários metros de distância. Assustado, o inimigo bateu em retirada, ainda zonzo, tentando esconder sua magia. Clow era muito poderoso! Não deveria ser confrontado ainda.

Fujitaka acompanhou com o olhar a fuga, certificando-se de que não voltaria. Percebeu que a magia dele sumiu rapidamente, mas sabia que tentava ocultar-se. Não deu certo, pois sua presença era nítida para ele. Não esqueceria aquele padrão de magia tão cedo... 

Foi então que sentiu aquele contato quente e tão gostoso contra seu peito. Tão preocupado estava com o agressor, que esqueceu da doce vítima. Sonomi se abraçara com ele, as lágrimas rolando, assustada, apavorada, trêmula...   Enquanto ela se acalmava, Fujitaka a abraçou também, para confortá-la... Fechou os olhos e encostou o queixo sobre sua cabeça, tentando fazê-la sentir-se mais segura enquanto que em silêncio duvidava que poderia conseguir isso... Seu sangue começava a ferver, lentamente... A sensação que ele queria de abraçá-la com carinho desde que a conheceu finalmente experimentava, e era tão melhor do que imaginava... E ela se aninhava em seus braços devagar, como que querendo acariciá-lo com seu abraço...

De repente, de olhos fechados, o inesperado: um tapa mais forte que o que recebera no casamento dela!

— Mas... O que... — claramente Fujitaka não entendera.

— Como ousa! Seu... Seu... Aproveitador! — expressão de raiva, Sonomi o encarava com o habitual mau humor reservado para ele.

— Você está bem, Sonomi? Ele te machucou? — ainda perplexo e passando a mão no próprio rosto (estava doendo!), Fuji cedeu espaço à preocupação.

— Já não me basta ter que fugir de um tarado, vou ter que agüentar outro? Francamente, professor, por essa eu não esperava! — Sonomi não queria dar trégua mesmo.

— Sonomi... Eu... Queria te explicar uma coisa... — Fuji ficou vermelho, mas tomou coragem e falou.

— Não vou lhe desculpar! Nem adianta pedir! — e ela ia deixar passar uma chance de intimidá-lo? Nunca!

— Não quero me desculpar, Sonomi. — depois de uma pequena pausa, ele respondeu.

— Não? Então você é um desorientado mesmo! — decretou, impassível. Seu rosto mudou rapidamente com a próxima frase dele, entretanto.

— Sonomi foi você quem me abraçou, lembra-se? — olhando bem para ela, Fuji não pôde evitar achar engraçado como perdeu tão rápido aquela pose de mulher ultrajada.

— Eu? Não, eu... — o ar de deboche dele já deixava evidente que aquele tipo de protesto não surtiria mais efeito. — Ora, o que você está fazendo aqui? — tentou desconversar, retomando o mau humor já não tão convincente.

— Ora, eu vim aqui só para te salvar, o que mais poderia ser? — sabia que a irritaria mais. Não resistiu...

— Ora seu... Seu... Presunçoso! Convencido! Pretensioso! Eu não preciso de homem nenhum pra me salvar de nada! — Sonomi falou tão alto que certamente convenceria a si própria que isso era verdade.

— Sei... — abrindo um sorriso, Fuji estava curtindo cada momento de nervosismo dela. Acostumara-se, fazer o quê? No instante seguinte, porém, o sorriso sumiu e a expressão agora era total apreensão.

— O que foi? — até ela se assustou com a mudança, esquecendo a raiva momentaneamente.

— Meus colegas! Eles estão em perigo! — Fuji falou já começando a correr para voltar ao restaurante. Sonomi foi atrás, não tão rápido, mas sozinha ela não ficaria agora de jeito nenhum.

********************************************************************************************

Indy se dirigiu para o primeiro oponente, o mais próximo, e foi recebido com ataques de espada. Evitou-os, aparando o golpe de adaga com o sapato que tinha nas mãos. Retirou-a então do inimigo, diminuindo sua desvantagem. Concentrou-se nos padrões de ataque dele, e num momento propício desferiu um contra ataque com sua arma, travando a arma inimiga e trouxe o combate para o corpo-a-corpo, aplicando uma seqüência de socos rápidos e precisos, derrotando-o.

Lara foi de encontro a outro guerreiro, para o lado oposto ao de Indy, deslizou pelo chão e golpeou as partes baixas do primeiro que viu, tomando suas armas como prêmio de sua rápida vitória. 

Com toda a agilidade que possuíam, encaravam todos os que apareciam pela frente. Os adversários se dividiram em dois grupos em torno de cada herói, afastando-os. 

Cada um se virava como podia. Cadeiras, mesas, toalhas, talheres, copos, pratos, tudo o que podiam segurar e atirar estava sendo usado. Indy conseguiu sobrepujar quase todos os adversários, mas quando chegou no último foi desarmado, pois enfrentava agora um ótimo espadachim.

Lara atacava tudo que se movia. Lamentou estar sem suas pistolas, seria mais fácil. Arrojada, desferia chutes, socos, pontapés, rasteiras, tudo após neutralizar as armas brancas. Uma adaga foi atirada contra ela, porém foi evitada. O atirador de adagas acabou ficando com a voz fina no próximo instante. 

Faltavam só dois para ela quando, ao preparar um ataque com a espada e a adaga, abriu os braços e não consegui fechá-los. No instante seguinte, sem entender nada, sentiu seu corpo girar e deu de cara com alguém que conhecera naquela noite mesmo.

— Oi, lembra de mim? — Neftul a encarava com um sorriso sarcástico aberto, daqueles que ela detestava. Lara tentou atingi-lo, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. — Não adianta tentar, você está sob meu domínio. Olhe para mim! — sem poder evitar, foi obrigada a encará-lo e ver os olhos dele se tornarem totalmente negros. Quase que um instante depois, tudo apagou e ela perdeu os sentidos.

A espada fria parecia ser também implacável. Com alguns cortes leves, Indy descobria toda a habilidade e precisão de seu opositor. Era cada vez mais difícil se esquivar dos golpes dele, quando se lembrou de algo que vira ali. Estava próximo de uma das janelas panorâmicas ali existentes, pois o restaurante tem uma vista para o rio Nilo. Correu até a janela mais próxima tão depressa quanto pôde e arrancou uma das cordas que servia como puxador das cortinas. Se não tinha seu chicote consigo, já conseguira algo parecido. Perseguido que fôra, desarmou e venceu o último inimigo com golpes de corda e uma cotovelada certeira, correndo de volta para o centro do salão para ajudar Lara. Encontrou a pista de dança abandonada, não via ninguém por ali, nem os guerreiros e nem a amiga. 

Começou a observar o ambiente em volta, vagarosamente, achando muito estranho. Mobiliário quebrado, tudo desarrumado e aparentemente deserto. Como quase trinta homens desacordados desaparecem num piscar de olhos? E para onde teria ido sua amiga, teria sido levada por eles?

Quando procurava indícios do paradeiro dela, foi atingido na nuca, por trás. Caiu imediatamente, quase desacordado, sua condição física bastante prejudicada pela luta que enfrentara até então. Sentia que não agüentaria muito mais tempo. Virou-se e foi içado por dois guerreiros, que o colocaram frente a frente com o seu agressor. Ou melhor, agressora. 

Lara estava à sua frente, expressão de raiva e os olhos totalmente enegrecidos. Atrás dela, outro homem com os mesmos olhos ordenou:

— Acabe com ele, vamos mulher! — a impaciência e o desprezo eram marcantes nesse comando, o que não parecia fazer muita diferença naquele momento.

— Lara, não... — Indy já estava quase perdendo os sentidos, não poderia suportar nem se esquivar de mais um ataque.

— Não mesmo! — era Fuji que chegava, jogando longe os dois guerreiros que prendiam seu colega e libertando-o. Em seguida, rapidamente chegou perto de Lara e, constatando que havia um controle sobre a mente dela, quebrou-o dizendo: — Lara! Amiga! Acorde agora!

A jovem inglesa estava novamente nos braços de Fuji, e seus olhos voltaram ao normal mais uma vez. Desmaiou em seguida.

Após deitar com cuidado sua colega no chão, partiu pra cima do mago responsável por aquilo. Não o alcançou, porém.

— Ainda não é o momento, Mago Clow! — Neftul desapareceu logo após estas palavras. Os dois guerreiros restantes também sumiram.

A batalha acabara-se. Entretanto, muitas perguntas ainda restavam sem resposta.

  


O PAU QUEBROU! Mas nossos heróis se deram bem... Não foi?

Isso não vai acabar tão bem assim... Confira no próximo episódio.

E não esqueçam de comentar este aqui, certo?

VALEW!


	15. O FIM DE UMA GRANDE NOITE

Nos conhecemos de maneira estranha, é verdade. Mas quando precisei, apesar de sua pouca idade, ela demonstrou ser uma pessoa de um enorme coração e uma excelente amiga. É a ela que dedico este capítulo: minha querida BLACK MOON. **LAÍS**, que você desfrute de sua vida sendo assim como é excelente amiga, companheira e bondosa, em todas as horas. É o que desejo para você.   
Parte 15 - O fim de uma grande noite 

Marriot Hotel - cidade do Cairo

O dia da chegada - 23h46

Nem todos que estavam no restaurante eram inimigos. Haviam outras pessoas que presenciaram o começo da confusão e fugiram, chamando as autoridades.

Em dez minutos, a polícia chegou ao local com grande contingente, cerca de quarenta e cinco homens distribuídos em dez viaturas. Um cerco foi feito ao hotel e ninguém entrava e saía sem passar pelos policiais. Esse transtorno durou por uma hora e meia, enfurecendo principalmente quem estava no Harry´s Pub. Afinal, como um dos mais badalados pontos da cidade, a falta de liberdade para locomoção certamente incomodava muita gente... 

— Eu falei com alguns colegas meus da polícia local, Fuji. Temos algo interessante aqui. — Indy apresentou uma foto ao amigo, que não entendeu do que se tratava a princípio. — Esse homem foi um dos que enfrentei lá dentro. Veja isso... — apontou então no braço esquerdo do sujeito, que na foto estava à frente do estômago. Era claramente visível uma tatuagem mediana, que ocupava quase toda a largura do membro. Nela, estampava-se um círculo cinzento, com duas serpentes entrelaçadas se encarando.

— Esse símbolo está presente com várias pessoas e locais de crimes relacionados com magia negra e religiões locais antigas, segundo ele me disse... — continuou Indy...

— ... E é conhecido como "O Mal Vivo". — completou Fuji sem, no entanto, surpreender o colega.

— Achamos, Fuji.

— Eles já nos acharam também. Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

— Sim. Temos pouco tempo, talvez só alguns dias.

— Mas, se eles vieram até nós...

— Então, estamos perto de algo importante!

— Exato Indy. Não podemos perder tempo.

— Eu concordo plenamente. Mas precisamos descansar um pouco. Eu e Lara pelo menos precisamos... — ao mencionar a jovem inglesa, Indy fez a mente de Fuji entrar em erupção.

— Lara... — procurando-a por perto, achou-a numa ambulância próxima, sendo medicada por uma enfermeira. Dirigiu-se até ela, e abraçou-a. Lara deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, e encostou-se ao seu ombro.

A enfermeira se foi, e os dois ficaram um pouco juntos, sem nada dizer. Fuji estava preocupado com ela, e mais ainda em explicar porque saiu correndo quando estavam dançando. Lara queria saber desse detalhe também, e muito, mas outros pensamentos tristes e sombrios dominavam sua mente agora.

Enquanto tentava ordenar as idéias para saber o que falar com Lara naquele momento sem causar nenhum impacto negativo, ele a viu novamente. A dez metros dele, em uma outra ambulância.

Embora não tivesse nenhum arranhão, a direção do hotel tinha ali três representantes para garantir que mais nenhuma situação estranha ocorreria com ela. Num único dia, Sonomi tinha sido quase roubada e molestada, esta última vez dentro da área do próprio estabelecimento. Estava sendo difícil para aqueles homens entenderem que ela não queria nenhuma proteção extra (na verdade ela já havia providenciado seus próprios guarda-costas, pois estava desconfiada de tudo naquele lugar desde o malfazejo jantar).

O primeiro impulso dele ao vê-la foi ir até ela, chegou até a esboçar um movimento, mas logo se conteve, e disfarçou, como se fosse se ajeitar melhor pra abraçar Lara, pois também não queria mais nada de ruim a ela nesta noite. Parece que seus esforços foram em vão, pois imediatamente após isso, e mesmo estreitando ele um pouco o abraço, a arqueóloga começou a chorar em silêncio, muito discretamente. Ele percebeu, mesmo assim.

Fuji começou a se desesperar. Tudo o que não queria era causar sofrimento à sua querida amiga, afinal ninguém tinha culpa do que havia acontecido. Mas certamente agora ela o estava incriminando. Como aquela noite perfeita pôde ficar tão ruim assim?

— Eu... Falhei...  — balbuciou ela, para confundir mais ainda o pobre e aflito japonês. Agora ela estava se culpando porque ele a deixou na pista de dança?

Absorto neste ataque de culpa e de confusão momentâneo, Fuji não percebera que Indy se encontrava ao lado deles já há alguns minutos. E foi para o colega americano que Lara se dirigira.

— Desculpe Indy, ele dominou minha mente, eu não queria...  — ao tentar continuar a explicação, Lara começou a chorar realmente, coisa que não queria fazer, mas não pôde segurar mais. Adiantou-se em direção do colega e o abraçou, saindo dos braços de Fuji e enterrou seu rosto molhado de encontro ao peito que agredira há instantes atrás. Indy beijou sua cabeça e confortou a amiga como pôde.

— Eu sei, Lara, eu sei. Não se preocupe. — foi só o que disse, pois sentiu que logo as lágrimas dela seriam suas também. Nunca a vira dessa maneira.

********************************************************************************************

É claro que nosso amigo oriental já estava alguns metros além, neste momento...

Cerca de vinte pessoas a cercavam, entre representantes do hotel, policiais, assistentes pessoais dela (quatro mulheres novamente, mas não eram suas guarda-costas do Japão...) , jornalistas, repórteres... Mesmo assim, ela brilhava. Resplandecia. Para seus olhos atentos, era uma perfeição em elegância, sorriso, serenidade e seriedade, por vezes. Será que sabia o quanto era fascinante seu jeito de ser?

Alguém a observava, pressentia, e sem aviso o encarou. Diretamente, olhos nos olhos, a três metros de distância. Ele envergonhou-se, ela também, mas não demonstrou. Um leve sorriso esboçou, mas já tinha virado seu rosto para que ele não visse...

Em cinco minutos, a roda se desfez um pouco e encontraram-se frente a frente mais uma vez naquela noite.

— Olá Sonomi. Como está agora?

— Poderia estar melhor... — a resposta seca característica não funcionava mais com o cunhado, mas ela a usava invariavelmente mesmo assim. E é claro que fazia tempo que isso não funcionava mais com ele. — O que quer?

— Só queria saber se você estava bem... — com seu sorriso calmo que a irritava tanto, Fuji já reconhecia a Sonomi de sempre de volta.

— Por quê?

— Por quê? Porque sim, Sonomi. Apesar de tudo, somos parentes, eu e você.

— Ah, claro... — com um certo esforço, escondeu toda a decepção que essa simples declaração a trouxe. Ele nem ao menos fazia esforço para causar isso nela, na verdade nem sabia disso. — Bem, meu parente, estou bem como pode ver.

— Sim, decerto. Mas... Continuará bem? — arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, trouxe um ar enigmático ao diálogo. Era divertido, ele tinha que admitir.

— Com tanta gente em volta de mim, você ainda acha que corro algum perigo, professor? — tentava ser irônica, mas ela mesma não se convencia...

— Com tanta gente em volta, você não correu perigo no restaurante, Sonomi? — sem querer, ele agora estava sendo irônico...

— Não preciso de sua ajuda, caro professor.

— Eu sei que não. Mas caso queira, estou à disposição. Sempre. — ele não precisava ter enfatizado tanto esta última palavra, mas assim fez.

Isso fez Sonomi refletir. Apesar de não querer admitir na frente dele, tinha sido ótima sua intervenção no jardim próximo ao restaurante. Sem ele, certamente estaria em maus lençóis, pois o seu agressor era muito forte. Não entendera bem como Fuji conseguira, mas assim foi. Também não entendera ainda o que seu agressor tinha lhe falado e por que fora abordada, apesar de já ter sido alvo de tentativas de seqüestro várias vezes. 

— Muito bem, professor. Como posso encontrá-lo? — após certo silêncio, pronunciou-se.

— Estou neste mesmo hotel, é só procurar por mim na recepção.

— Neste hotel? Desde quando?

— Cheguei hoje pela manhã. E você, está hospedada onde?

— Aqui mesmo também!

— É mesmo? Em qual andar?

— No sétimo. E você?

— No oitavo andar... — que estranha coincidência, como não tinha se cruzado ainda?

— Bem, parece que será fácil achá-lo então, professor.

— Eu não tenho certeza disso, mas creio que amanhã pela manhã não estarei mais aqui, e não sei quando volto.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, eu estarei visitando um sítio arqueológico a partir de amanhã e não sei quanto tempo isso vai demorar.

— Muito bem. Boa sorte em sua pesquisa, professor. — mais decepcionada do que antes, e ainda impassível, virou-se para ir embora.

— Espere Sonomi. Não vá. — impulsivamente, Fuji a segurou pelo braço. Foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter lhe feito naquele momento, depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e deteve-se. Mas isso durou apenas dois segundos. Com semblante irado, virou-se e o encarou, liberando seu braço com um safanão.

— Já passei da idade de me segurarem pelo braço, professor. Nunca ninguém me fez isso. E não será você que o fará, está ouvindo? — decididamente, estava se tornando uma atriz cada vez mais convincente.

— Desculpe-me a indelicadeza. É que... Eu queria te convidar para ir comigo. Tenho certeza de que você gostaria... Visitarei lugares exóticos e históricos ao mesmo tempo. O que acha?

Um turbilhão de pensamentos cruzou sua mente em poucos segundos. Como ele pode ser tão cavalheiro e sedutor ao mesmo tempo? E os compromissos comerciais que tinha assumido para os próximos dias? O que o faz pensar que gostaria de estar com ele no meio de escombros e múmias? Quem a protegeria de novos perigos? E POR ACASO ALGUÉM TINHA QUE PROTEGÊ-LA? Qual o lugar melhor para se estar além do lado dele?

Enquanto pensava, desviou um pouco o olhar e avistou a bela moça que ainda chorava em ombro amigo, e logo a reconheceu. Silenciosamente, algo começou a queimar dentro dela, fazendo seu sangue aquecer. Sem demonstrar nada disso, respondeu:

— Creio que não poderei aceitar seu convite, professor.

— Bem, cuide-se então, Sonomi. Devo ir agora. Até mais. — pensava que talvez ela considerasse seu pedido. Não fôra assim, Sonomi ainda continuava com reservas, era bem claro para ele isso agora.

— Até mais, F... Professor... — ele já estava de costas, e quase que ela se traíra na despedida. Mas quando o viu se aproximando daquela mulher novamente, o sangue ferveu. Virou-se contrariada e foi embora rumo ao seu quarto.

********************************************************************************************

— Eu estou melhor agora, obrigada amigos. — Fuji e Indy seguravam cada um uma mão de Lara. Não tinha como ela ficar mais pra baixo com esse calor humano todo.

— Que bom! — pra tentar animá-la mais, Fuji exagerou na dose e a abraçou forte. Em segundos ele se deu conta de que não queria realmente ter feito aquilo, mas sua amiga não estava reclamando, muito pelo contrário...

— Ah, que gostoso... Você sabe animar mesmo uma mulher, hein, Fuji? — só ela mesmo pra manter o bom humor a essa altura do campeonato...

— Vamos nos recolher, temos muito a fazer logo cedo... — Indy detestava fazer o papel de pai mandão, mas a situação não lhe permitia outra escolha.

— É verdade. Você se sente bem mesmo, Lara?

— Sim, Fuji. Não se preocupe comigo. — tentou dar o seu melhor sorriso possível, mas a boca mal abria. Além de perder a batalha, estava muito cansada mesmo.

— Tudo bem. Vamos colegas. — Fuji foi em frente, levando Lara pelo braço. Indy ia ao lado deles, por vezes abrindo portas e pedindo passagem. 

********************************************************************************************

Logo chegaram no quarto deste último onde acertaram detalhes para o dia seguinte. Novamente, Lara ficou no quarto de Indy, e Fuji seguiu para o seu. Alguns minutos depois o silêncio imperava, pois os dois amigos estavam bastante cansados e doloridos do combate que enfrentaram algumas horas atrás. Lara tentava ficar um pouco mais acordada, mas vencida pela fadiga parou de se martirizar pela derrota que sofrera e pela invasão de sua mente.

********************************************************************************************

No quarto de Fuji, nenhum som era ouvido. Ainda bem, pois a mente dele estava a mil, não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que ocorrera com ele em um único dia. Descobrira a magia dentro dele, que sempre tentara ignorar. Começava a manipular e utilizar poderes que nem sabia que existiam nele. Encarava sua vida com novas possibilidades e sentimentos. Era quase como se fosse novamente adolescente.

Os acontecimentos daquela noite também não o deixavam em paz. A dança com Lara, o beijo entre eles, e...  Como negar? O abraço e o conforto que pôde proporcionar a Sonomi, mesmo por um pouco. O que teria sido melhor e mais importante pra ele?

Será que ele deveria insistir com Lara? Ou tentar acabar de vez com aquele clima ruim entre ele e Sonomi?

Com estas perguntas tentava adormecer, mas custou a pegar no sono.

********************************************************************************************

E um andar abaixo, uma igualmente irrequieta pessoa não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum.

De uma manhã calma a uma tarde movimentada... E depois, de uma noite despretensiosa a um turbilhão de emoções. Chorou, desmanchou-se em lágrimas num momento. Noutro, um homem estranho a fez passar mal de uma maneira que ela não entendia muito bem.

Logo depois, estava nos braços de Fujitaka...

Ah... Como ela podia negar que esse tinha sido o melhor momento de sua noite?

Era algo que ela sempre quis desde que o conheceu. Aconteceu de uma forma estranha e inesperada, num lugar exótico e paradisíaco... Só que tudo não passara de uma gentileza de seu impassível cunhado.

Foi um acidente. Ela estava assustada com o que ocorrera, e provavelmente abraçaria quem estivesse mais perto dela, fosse quem fosse. Mas a questão que a incomodava era: teria gostado tanto assim de um abraço, se fosse outro homem qualquer?

Virava para um lado da cama, e lembrava daquele aperto gostoso e carinhoso daquele homem que a dividia por completo.

Virava do outro lado, e lembrava daquele beijo que ela assistira, e começava a ferver novamente o seu sangue. Quem era aquelazinha de nariz empinado que se achava a mais atraente das mulheres, cheia de jóias como uma perua? Se ele preferia ficar com ela é porque tinha muito mau gosto!

Percebeu então que estava ainda com o vestido com o qual fôra jantar. Que desastre! Levantou-se e tirou-o, sem pensar. De repente, se viu nua no centro do quarto, olhando para a sacada. 

Chegou mais perto, e começou a reparar em si mesma, em seu corpo refletido no vidro da janela. E até que não estava ruim para ela. O seu biotipo oriental garantira-lhe um perfil esbelto e firme. Sua prática constante de exercícios lhe dera um preparo físico invejável e membros vigorosos, braços delicados e pernas fortes. Suas coxas se mantinham bem definidas como em sua juventude; ainda corria com desenvoltura, como pôde constatar naquela tarde. Sua pele branca, quase intocada pelo sol, conferia um toque clássico e sensual a todo esse conjunto. 

Mas seu rosto denunciava uma tristeza que contrastava com toda essa aura sensual... Faltava-lhe amor, paixão... Aquele elemento que faria seu ser vibrar, brilhar gloriosamente, como acontece com toda mulher quando ama.

E aí a última pergunta da noite se abateu sobre ela. Como ele poderia escolher outra pessoa, se ela não lhe dava nenhuma abertura?

Uma lágrima começou a rolar. Novamente as incertezas a assombravam. Seu reflexo, antes imponente e sensual, nem mesmo era visível agora. Recolheu-se assim mesmo em sua cama e novamente virou para o lado, tentando dormir de olhos molhados e abertos...

  


Será que essa tristeza da Sonomi não acaba? Ela sempre foi uma mulher forte, que não se abate, mas parece que o Egito está mexendo com ela...

Será que é o Egito mesmo? ~_^

Well, vamos acompanhar a seqüência dos acontecimentos. Deixemos nossos heróis descansar (ou pelo menos tentarem descansar), porque o perigo está cada vez mais próximo...

Por favor, poste um comentário (Review) sobre este capítulo. E até o próximo!


	16. O ENIGMA DA PIRÂMIDE

* * *

Este capítulo eu dedico a uma pessoa muito amiga, que me faz uma falta terrível, e não está mais entre nós...

Para minha querida amiga **Priscilla**, a **PRITTY**, como a conhecíamos, dedico mais uma vez uma parte do meu trabalho.

Pritty, minha inspiração, você deixou muitas saudades...

* * *

Parte 16 - O Enigma da Pirâmide

Marriot Hotel - cidade do Cairo

O dia da procura - 05h22

E a noite de sono chegou ao fim. No despertar, incertezas e temores encontravam alvo fácil em um certo japonês de meia idade. As certezas adquiridas no dia anterior, porém, venceram esta primeira batalha, tirando-o da cama e fazendo-o aprontar-se para um longo dia. Colocou aquela roupa que sempre usava para expedições no Egito, e que havia escolhido após já ter passado muito desconforto: uma camisa clara de tecido leve e mangas curtas, uma calça bem mais resistente em tom areia, botas e um cinto de couro equipado com uma faca, uma pistola semi-automática (que nunca usara) e uma pequena bússola. Com isso, já tinha passado por vários trabalhos arqueológicos ali e em outros lugares do mundo.

Fuji ligou para o quarto de seus amigos, que estavam se trocando e o aguardavam para o desjejum. Dali partiriam após resolverem o que fariam exatamente.

Saiu do quarto e encaminhou-se pelo corredor até as escadas. Deteve-se alguns passos depois. O motivo disso foi somente um olhar.

Ela estava lá, esperando-o já há alguns minutos. Não resistiu a tentação de interpor-se ao seu caminho só pra ver o que ele faria. Vestida com botas, uma bermuda escura que cobria parcialmente suas coxas, um top azul claro mal disfarçado por uma camisa verde escura desabotoada e amarrada na altura do umbigo, com óculos escuros sobre a cabeça e um cordão no pescoço onde algo estava preso. Ele não via o que era porque, o que quer que fosse aquilo, caía exatamente dentro do decote e ficava oculto no meio de seus se...

Corou de imediato ao perceber que estava não mais olhando para os olhos cor de violeta, mas para onde o cordão estava enterrado... E Sonomi não escondeu aquele sorriso malicioso que só as mulheres sabem dar quando a encomenda saiu melhor do que o esperado... 

— Bom dia, professor. Resolvi aceitar seu convite. Algo errado? — era a sua hora de se divertir com o envergonhado Fujitaka... 

— Não, eu... er... é que... — ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, de seu umbigo... Nunca a vira assim nem fazendo cooper. E ela foi chegando mais perto, e ele sem perceber foi se afastando bem devagar, como se quisesse ser alcançado. Logo se deu conta da bandeira que estava dando e tentou se controlar. — É que é inesperado, mas fico feliz! — no meio dessa frase, com muito esforço fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso forçado. 

— Por quê? Você não me convidou ontem? Resolvi aceitar. Não posso mais, é isso? — o tom de voz de Sonomi quando disse estas palavras era muito engraçado, nada de autoritarismo, mas uma pontinha de decepção, tentando aparentar inocência... Como Fuji poderia agüentar isso impassível? 

— Não, não é isso... Só estou surpreso. Pelo que sei, você não costuma voltar atrás em suas decisões... — quase sussurrando, respondeu. 

— Sempre há uma primeira vez, professor. E este não é o meu caso. Mudei de idéia, espero que a tempo. 

— Claro que sim! Será muito bom, eu prometo! — novamente, exagerou na dose, não teve como ela não rir. 

— Eu vou cobrar essa promessa, professor... — depois de encará-lo por um certo tempo completou dessa forma, sorrindo discreta e misteriosamente. "Não poderia ser sempre assim?", pensou Fuji. Ela virou-se de costas, mostrando passos decididos e pernas firmes e claras... Ele começou a suar frio, sem perceber. 

— Muito bem. Acompanhe-me então, Sonomi. — disse por fim, após perceber que novamente inspecionava sua cunhada dos pés à cabeça...

**********************************************************************************************

Lara acordou menos desanimada. Todavia, seu silêncio denunciava que algo ainda não estava bem. Com discrição incomum, levantou-se para trocar de roupas. Nem quis atender o telefone para falar com Fuji. 

Indy já tinha pedido o café da manhã e terminava de se trocar, assustando a amiga com sua indumentária. Era o seu antigo uniforme, com chapéu de caçador e chicote na cintura. Somente as botas pareciam novas. 

— Aonde vamos? Ao túnel do tempo? — finalmente, ela sorria pela primeira vez no dia. 

— Se você quiser, por que não? — percebendo que ela começava a se soltar, Indy deu continuidade ao diálogo.

E continuaram assim por alguns minutos, até Fuji chegar.

— Temos companhia para o café da manhã, amigos. Esta é Sonomi Daidouji, ela é prima de minha esposa, e portanto minha também. 

— Encantado. — atirado, Indy beijou a mão da bela japonesa, sem receber nenhuma expressão de simpatia em troca. 

— Eu sou Lara Croft. — sem estender as mãos, ela se apresentou encarando-a com firmeza, sem mover um músculo sequer também. Ainda não entendera bem essa prima saída do nada e porque ainda ficava agarrada no braço de Fuji desde que chegara.

Para falar a verdade, nem Sonomi tinha percebido isso ainda. Mas soltou-se dele diante da pedante mulher ocidental que ousava fitá-la dessa forma.

— Vamos comer? — interrompeu Indy, já que o serviço de quarto acabara de chegar.

Se pudessem, davam um tiro nele agora mesmo. NADA faria qualquer uma das duas se mover e pararem de se enfrentar silenciosamente antes da outra.

De olhos semicerrados, uma gotinha descendo pelo lado da testa (¬¬'), os dois amigos se entreolharam. Indy pegou Lara pela cintura, Fuji tocou de leve os ombros de Sonomi e foram quase arrastadas até a mesa da pequena copa que o quarto dispunha. 

Durante o desjejum, somente os dois amigos falavam entre si. As moças continuavam em estado de alerta máximo uma em relação à outra, como cobras à espera do momento certo para dar o bote. 

Mas os dois arqueólogos falavam sobre seu itinerário. De carro iriam até o aeroporto, onde um helicóptero fretado os levaria até o Complexo Mortuário de Saqqara, onde estava localizada a Pirâmide dos Degraus. Eles tinham que descobrir o que havia naquela câmara secreta, ou se ela ao menos existia.

Foi o que fizeram a seguir. Em quarenta minutos, já estavam sobrevoando o Cairo e indo em direção ao monumento antigo. 

**********************************************************************************************

Areia, sol escaldante, vento quente... Impossível não transpirar. Os três arqueólogos não se queixavam, já habituados à essas dificuldades naturais. Sonomi também não reclamava, mas estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para tal. Apesar de sua boa forma física, ela não estava acostumada à exposição a estas condições por um período prolongado.

Decidida, seguia atrás dos três amigos sem opinar nem falar com ninguém. Já caminhavam a uma hora desde que tinham descido no deserto. E agora estavam diante do Complexo Mortuário de Saqqara, onde sobressaía a figura altaneira e imponente da Pirâmide dos Degraus. A pedido do faraó Djoser, seu arquiteto-mor e sumo-sacerdote Imhotep criou uma estrutura nunca antes vista, e que seria copiada extensivamente ao longo da história. 

Pararam, vislumbrando o belo cenário por alguns minutos, e partiram. Atravessaram um caminho ladeado de colunas e enfrentaram mais uma boa caminhada pela areia que os separavam da estrutura principal.

— Temos que dar a volta, a entrada é pelo lado norte. — Fuji indicou o caminho, e foi seguido por todos. 

— Está tudo muito quieto... — depois da última noite, Lara estava com a atenção redobrada. 

— Esperem um pouco aqui. — dizendo isto, Indy subiu rapidamente na laje de um dos mini-templos existentes no perímetro lateral do Complexo e prosseguiu com uma rápida busca visual por alguém ou algo. Nada encontrou. 

— Não há ninguém por aqui, amigos. Deve ser um feriado religioso local. — conhecedor dos costumes muçulmanos, Fuji sabia que mesmo em feriados alguns funcionários do Governo SEMPRE estariam lá. Algo estava errado sim, Lara estava certa. Mas decidiu arriscar, pois sentia o tempo se esvair a cada minuto. — Vamos em frente.

Neste momento, Fuji se deu conta de que continuava admirando Sonomi um pouco além do normal. Ela não queria dar o braço a torcer, embora claramente estivesse muito afetada pelas condições desérticas a que se submetia. Novamente, seguiu atento o cordão verde que ia sumindo entre seu decote... O suor descia pelo seu rosto em pequenas gotas, que umedeciam sua pele e sua roupa... Até nisso ela chamava a atenção...

Tomou a dianteira do grupo, ou não conseguiria se concentrar adequadamente...

Em mais vinte minutos de muito sol e calor, chegavam à entrada do lado norte.

Ao contrário do que se pensa, as pirâmides não são grandes edifícios, se parecem mais com monumentos. As estruturas internas principais geralmente são subterrâneas. E era justamente o caso ali.

Adentraram por um corredor escuro, muito mal iluminado, apesar de largo.

— Aqui, amigos. Eis o que precisamos. — com essas palavras, Indy acionou um dispositivo iluminador do tipo que é usado em barcos, e que servia muito bem como lanterna ou tocha. Tinha três destes, que ficaram com os arqueólogos. Adivinha com quem Sonomi ficou, pra não se perder no escuro? 

Muito silêncio, somente seus passos eram ouvidos. Nem parecia que o local era ponto turístico. Fuji não sentira nenhuma presença mágica até então, e isso o tranqüilizava, por hora.

Após alguns minutos, chegaram a uma sala enorme, escura. Os corredores desembocavam ali.

— Estamos no lugar errado. — a afirmação do arqueólogo japonês surpreendeu os colegas. 

— Como assim? Foi aqui que eu vi os vasos, Fuji! — protestou Lara. 

— Não foi não. Vamos. — sem maiores argumentações, deu meia volta e retornou pelo corredor. Atônitos, os colegas o seguiram. Sonomi já estava grudada nele de novo, e Lara estava começando a pensar em como fazê-la desmaiar...

******************************************************************************************

Se os colegas pudessem enxergar um pouco melhor através da escuridão, estariam frente e frente com o numeroso grupo dos soldados egípcios que aguardavam além, a cerca de quarenta metros, escondidos pelas pilastras e pelas sombras da sala.

— Ele é muito esperto. Mas não vai nos escapar agora... — a voz do líder se manifestou, logo que percebeu que os amigos deixaram o local. Com firmeza, comandou: — Vamos assumir a posição 2. Agora!

*******************************************************************************************

— Um detalhe faltou, Lara. O corredor com a passagem secreta, lembra-se? — tentando se justificar, Fuji explicava por que queria sair dali tão rápido. Além das outras presenças na escuridão... 

— Hmmmm... Não era aquele? Mas por que você não falou logo? 

— Por que eu não tinha certeza sobre os vasos. Sabia que você os avistara ali dentro. Quando chegamos, percebi que não estavam lá. 

— Mas como? Os vasos deveriam estar do outro lado da sala, nós só chegamos na entrada... 

— Percebi que a entrada da sala não bate com as fotos do livro que vimos. Portanto, o corredor que procuramos não era aquele e não haveria necessidade de perdermos mais tempo lá. — com muita calma, tentava a todo custo evitar transparecer a eles que sabia que não estavam sós. Essa lógica arquitetônica não convenceu Lara, que ficou com a sensação de que estava lhe escondendo algo... 

— Eu já entendi, Fuji... — Indy aproximou-se dele alguns minutos depois, enquanto dirigiam-se para a outra localidade. — Quantos acha que são? 

— São muitos... Mais do que vocês enfrentaram ontem no restaurante... Se agirmos bem rápido, evitaremos este confronto, afinal estamos em número muito menor e temos uma pessoa que não tem experiência nestas situações... — essa última afirmação era reveladora... Então, Fuji estava pensando em sua convidada? E em Lara, ele não pensava mais? 

— Nós estaremos prontos a protegê-la, se for o caso... — mesmo preocupado pela luta anterior, que não fora fácil, e da qual ainda se ressentia de algumas dores, foi assim que Indy se manifestou. 

— Acho que não totalmente... — olhando para Lara, externou o que passava em sua mente. 

— Só saberemos no momento certo. Nosso tempo se esgota, não teremos outra chance... 

— Eu sei... Temos que arriscar... — aquelas palavras de coragem estavam matando Fuji por dentro. Podia arriscar a própria vida se fosse preciso, mas não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com Sonomi, até mesmo o desconforto que ela passava o incomodava. Mas sabia que algo maior estava em jogo, e tudo dependia de acharem rapidamente indícios do que deveria ser feito para impedir o surgimento do Mal Vivo...

Sonomi a tudo examinava, de maneira atenta e surpresa, por que não dizê-lo? Muitas coisas que só sabia de ouvir falar agora via, testemunhava. Até então, o ambiente de coisas mortas, passadas, há muito esquecidas, lhe trazia uma sensação boa, confortável, apesar do calor excessivo e do ar seco. E Fuji demonstrava todo seu espírito de liderança, algo difícil de perceber no professor sério e sisudo na faculdade, apesar dele ser bem calmo e até alegre em sua casa. Lembrou-se da festa de Natal, onde conversaram um pouco mais e sem muitas agressões (da parte dele, claro, pois nunca fazia nada contra ela, nem um ai sequer...)... Sim, tinha sido injusta, sabia-o, só não queria reconhecer... Resolveu parar de olhá-lo tanto, antes que percebesse algo... Mas só por um pouco...

Nunca se pode fugir dos olhos atentos de uma mulher. Lara já percebera o andamento dos fatos, e se não fizesse nada com rapidez ia ficar a ver navios, ou melhor, camelos... Olhava Sonomi novamente, inspecionara-a já quatro vezes de alto a baixo e não via nada naquela magrela e branquela japonesa em que não fosse muito melhor. A única coisa que Lara achava de positivo é que a executiva transbordava autocontrole e elegância em seus movimentos, não era afobada nem desastrada, um certo traço de nobreza. Sempre esperava os outros para dar o seu próximo passo, e não discutia com ninguém, embora já tivesse cruzado com ela olhares nada amistosos por duas vezes ali no deserto...

*********************************************************************************************

O outro monumento era dedicado ao filho do Faraó Djoser, Sekhemkhet, seu sucessor. Estava inacabado, somente montes de areia e algumas pedras indicavam sua existência. A parte subterrânea, porém, estava completa, e se estendia por vários metros debaixo do solo.

De cara, teriam que descer um corredor mais longo que o anterior para chegarem à sala principal. E lá se foram, Indy e Fuji à frente, Lara e Sonomi o mais distante possível uma da outra. E olhe lá.

Novamente utilizando os iluminadores, passaram por um umbral, que dava para um corredor perpendicular ao que estavam, mas prosseguiram. Depois de cerca de quinze a vinte minutos de caminhada, chegaram onde queriam. A câmara mortuária principal.

Realmente, não haviam muitas coisas ali. Vários artefatos dispostos de maneira a facilitar a apreciação de turistas. Era diferente do que tinham visto nas fotos, portanto o que procuravam não deveriam estar lá. Curiosamente, o local estava totalmente apagado, mesmo havendo lâmpadas instaladas. Os três colegas perceberam tudo isto quase de imediato, como de costume.

Dividiram-se em duplas, para inspecionar mais rapidamente o local. Fuji tinha pressa, e Indy também. Após alguma procura, o aventureiro americano os encontrou, escondidos atrás de um sarcófago, como na foto que viram.

Fuji aproximou-se e, iluminando os dois vasos, tentava decifrar o que estava gravado neles. Não haviam hieróglifos, mas uma escrita muito diferente e... absolutamente surpreendente!

— É a escrita cuneiforme fenícia? — adiantou-se Lara. 

— Sem dúvida. Mas... o que objetos siro-fenícios fazem dentro de uma pirâmide egípcia? — completou Indy. — Alguma idéia, amigo? 

— Eu não sei... Algo não está certo... Eles parecem diferentes de alguma forma... — desconfiadíssimo, Fuji esquadrinhava os mesmos sem parar. Nas fotos, pareciam ser de uma cor diferente, eram vermelhos os que tinha em mãos.

Enquanto os três amigos inspecionavam com atenção o item, Sonomi pegou o outro e começou a olhá-lo também, mais de curiosidade de saber o que eles tanto procuravam do que para entender sobre as gravuras e estranhas marcas que se aglomeravam ali. Virou, revirou... Lembrou-se de quando decorava seu apartamento na época em que Tomoyo tinha nascido, quando escolhera também alguns vasos para mudar o ambiente, o clima carregado que restara da presença de seu ex-marido.

Foi por isso que, ao examinar o artefato, teve a mesma sensação de que algo não estava certo, mas por outro motivo bem diferente...

* * *

Mistério...

O que significarão estes artefatos estranhos em lugar tão fora de mão?

O que há de errado neles?

E o que será que está escrito?

O perigo se aproxima, e os arqueólogos sabem disso...

Não percam o próximo capítulo, a coisa vai ficar mais perigosa ainda!

E por favor, comentem este capítulo! Postem um review!


	17. A MORTE PEDE CARONA

Este capítulo eu dedico a uma pessoa que me fez rir bastante nas primeiras vezes em que li suas impagáveis fics, de muita comédia e bom humor. Estou falando da Natália Mendonça. Você não sabe quem é? Deveria saber, ela é demais!

****

ELECTRA, muito obrigado por tudo que você já proporcionou aos leitores de suas fics, e por compartilhar sua amizade comigo. VOCÊ É MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!! ^__^

Boa leitura, que o bicho vai pegar!

* * *

Parte 17 - A Morte pede carona

Saqqara 

O dia da procura - 12h55

— Aham... Com licença. Posso fazer uma pergunta a vocês? — calmamente, e em voz baixa, Sonomi pediu a atenção do grupo, de maneira inédita.

— Sim, o que foi? — Indy respondeu, deixando Lara contrariada pela rapidez com que o colega a atendeu, e Fuji surpreso com tanta presteza súbita...

— Apesar de me parecer óbvia essa pergunta, e que vocês já devem ter pensado nisso, mas... Estes vasos são autênticos? — arqueando a sua sobrancelha direita, assumiu um ar autoritário e sedutor tão incomum quanto sua participação no grupo. 

— Por que essa pergunta, Sonomi? Sabe que nós três somos profissionais dessa área... — Fuji com certeza não gostara do aparte da cunhada.

— Sim, mas... Tem algo aqui neste vaso que eu já vi antes em outro vaso, e não era um original, descobri depois que era falsificado.

— Sobre o quê você está falando exatamente? — irritada, mas intrigada, Lara argüiu a executiva.

— Embaixo do vaso, vejam... Foi isso que me permitiu identificar a falsificação daquela vez. — Sonomi mostrou o fundo exterior do artefato, e os três arqueólogos colocaram-no no chão e se agacharam para concentrar a luz e examinar melhor. Após alguns minutos, chegaram a um consenso.

— Esse vaso foi pintado. Essa cor não é a original dele. — concluiu Fuji.

—Talvez nem sejam estas as pinturas originas, e as escritas estejam falsificadas... — concordou Lara, percebendo a sutileza do detalhe que Sonomi achara: o fundo estava com uma leve marca de pintura em círculo, como se tivesse o pintor terminado de pintar exatamente ali. Olhou para ela e começou a pensar na esperteza dessa mulher que parecia ser uma burguesa e nada mais. Até que elas poderiam ser amigas, em outras circunstâncias...

— Acho que não, gente. Olhem bem, aqui... — Indy apontou para uma marca mais sutil ainda, onde as cores pareciam se misturar. — A idéia era disfarçar algo, não falsificar. Existe algo mais nestes vasos... 

— Algo escrito ou pintado que não queriam que fosse descoberto. — concordou Lara.

— É isso que estamos procurando. Temos que remover essa segunda mão de pintura. — decretou Fuji.

— Pode deixar comigo, meu amigo. — Indy se adiantou, e o grupo se afastou. Essa era uma das especialidades dele. Dependia dele agora. — Tentarei ser o mais breve possível. 

— O mais rápido que você puder, Indy. Será melhor para nós. — Fuji endossou a disposição do amigo, pensando: "Assim teremos mais chances de escapar daqui sem problemas..."

Passados vinte minutos, Indy já conseguira remover boa parte da tinta do primeiro vaso. Os tons avermelhados foram revelando por baixo deles a cor original azul, que tinha sido fotografada e posteriormente vista por Lara Croft. Em mais quinze minutos, terminara sua tarefa. Não era tão difícil pra quem já tinha prática de desmistificar falsificações como ele. O que sobrou ficou mais estranho ainda.

— Isso eu conheço. É mandarim antigo. — era Lara que identificara o dialeto desta vez. As mulheres estavam salvando a pátria mesmo, sem dúvida.

— Vamos ver o que está escrito. Leia aqui, Fuji... - Dizendo isto, Indy colocou os dois vasos juntos, segurando-os de encontro ao peito. Estavam pesados, ele não agüentaria sozinho, portanto Lara e Sonomi vieram ajudá-lo. "Uma trégua?" — pensou ele...

— Vamos ver... Está errado. Troquem as posições dos vasos. — pediu ele. Assim que foi feito o reposicionamento dos itens, leu em voz alta: — "Somente o mago que detém o conhecimento do Bem poderá descobrir a origem do Mal, e detê-lo".

Acabou de falar, e caiu no chão, aparentemente desacordado. 

******************************************************************************

Uma sucessão de luzes e cores surgiu ante seus olhos, e Fuji se viu mais uma vez diante do Mago Clow original, no momento em que ele se dividia em dois. A um dos seres que surgia, disse:

— Você terá uma grande parte da minha alma, emoções, lembranças... Terás poder que quase rivalizará com o meu, mas ele será superado no momento certo por minha sucessora. Não viva triste, melancólico como eu vivi. 

E para o outro, disse:

— E você, terá algo muito valioso. Conhecimento. De tudo o que quiser saber, aprender, dominar, conseguirá com extrema facilidade. Isso porque tudo o que eu sei já está contigo, só falta saber usar. Não despreze isso, porém. — e chegando-se mais perto, enquanto perdia sua forma humana, finalizou: — Você ouviu tudo o que falei até agora, mesmo sem eu pronunciar uma única palavra... Sabe porquê? Porque já sabe como fazer isso. Só precisará se lembrar do jeito certo... — se pudesse, Clow piscaria para ele agora. Mas já não tinha mais rosto, nem forma, somente seu espírito cansado já ia deixando aquele lugar, onde duas pessoas agora ocupavam a sala onde antes havia uma só...

***********************************************************************************

Fuji caíra aos pés de Indy, que tentou ampará-lo. Os olhos abertos, mas sem consciência, assustavam ainda mais Lara e Sonomi, que instintivamente pegaram uma em cada braço dele, sem perceberem.

Lara chegou seu ouvido direito ao coração, para determinar se houvera alguma complicação cardíaca. Ficou tão aliviada quando reconheceu a pulsação normal, que instintivamente deixou seu rosto sobre o peito dele. Quando deu por si, encarava Sonomi, que a tinha puxado pelo cabelo.

— Isso não é hora e nem lugar pra isso. — os belos olhos violeta chispavam de raiva, perante o atrevimento da jovem. Ele era apenas o seu cunhado, mas não ia assistir a essa pouca vergonha sem fazer nada. Não na frente dela de novo!

— Cuidado onde põe a mão, estou avisando... — na bela e penetrante frieza de seus olhos castanhos, Lara estava doidinha para descontar em alguém a derrota da noite anterior. E era aquela japonesa pedante que ia pagar o pato agora mesmo. Podia nocauteá-la com um golpe simples, sabia-o, mas preferiu entrar no joguinho de briga de garotas mimadas e prendeu Sonomi pelo cabelo também.

— Acho bom as duas pararem agora com isso. — Indy podia fazer parte daquela cena dantesca, mas preferiu não elevar o tom de sua voz. Deu resultado, as duas não tinham soltado os braços de Fuji, obrigado-o a ficar sentado e desacordado como uma marionete enquanto uma puxava o cabelo da outra. Sonomi ficou arrasada com aquilo quando percebeu, e instintivamente soltou o braço dele e o cabelo dela, no que foi seguida por Lara. O arqueólogo japonês estatelou-se no chão, sendo acudido pelo seu colega, que balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo. 

Parece que o episódio estranhamente fez bem a Fuji, pois acordou logo a seguir, tão repentino quanto ao entrar em transe, mas com uma terrível dor de cabeça, como se acabasse de batê-la em algum lugar. Estava amparado por seu colega, sentado no chão com Sonomi de um lado e Lara do outro, a um metro de distância. Com a mão na cabeça, reparou que as duas estavam com semblante fechado, sinal de que algo ocorrera entre elas. Imaginou que ambas queriam ajudá-lo, e que o Indy acabou com a disputa, contrariando-as. Seria divertido em outra ocasião, mas não ali e nem agora. 

— Estou bem, amigo... — tentou dar alguma tonicidade em sua voz, para tranqüilizar o grupo. E foi bem sucedido, pelo que indicava a reação deles. 

— O que houve, colega? — Indy tentou ser cúmplice, mas Fuji não podia revelar o que realmente acontecera. Por isso, respondeu:

— Um mal súbito, já passou. — disse isso e levantou-se tão rápido quanto pôde, sacudindo a areia de suas roupas. Percebeu alguém ajudando-o nessa tarefa, e virou-se para agradecer. Deu de cara com Sonomi, que imediatamente desviou o olhar para as roupas e continuou tirando a poeira, até julgar que estava bom. Então afastou-se, completamente envergonhada pelo flagrante. Quase não conseguira conter seu desespero quando ele desmaiou, agora tinha que se controlar de qualquer forma.

— Vamos retornar. Falta a passagem secreta, e estamos muito próximos dela. — depois de alguns minutos de silêncio suficientes para identificar um galo próximo à nuca, Fuji comandou o grupo de amigos e saíram da câmara principal utilizando o mesmo caminho por onde vieram. 

Sem dúvida, essa pirâmide parecia mais um labirinto. Se eles não soubessem bem o caminho, poderiam entrar em um corredor qualquer para explorá-lo e perderem-se por muito tempo. Fuji parecia um mapa ambulante: não se desviava da trilha certa. Retornaram portanto até um lugar onde havia um umbral em forma de arco, e dois caminhos se apresentavam, um para a esquerda, outro para a direita. Para onde seguir agora?

— Continuemos mais um pouco. Estamos perto, muito perto... — Fuji seguiu em frente, desprezando os acessos laterais.

— Tem certeza? — certificou-se Lara, ao passar pelas entradas escavadas na rocha.

— Sim. Por aqui iremos para armazéns subterrâneos, cento e trinta e dois ao todo. Dá para ficar dias, até semanas perdido por lá... — com muita naturalidade, Fuji respondeu como se aquilo já houvera ocorrido com ele.

— Mas onde é exatamente? Será que não passamos? — desde que deixaram aquele trecho do caminho, Indy já procurava com mais cuidado pelas paredes o que tinham visto nas fotos do livro de Lara.

— Não mesmo. É aqui. — Fuji parou em um lugar que não dava nenhuma pista de que haveria algo oculto. Mas ele já pressentira a passagem no momento em que vieram por ali ao entrar. — Vejam, as rachaduras estão aqui.

— Isso vai levar horas, até conseguirmos abrir caminho... — sábias palavras de Lara, o que preocupava os dois homens. Não dispunham desse tempo...

— Teremos que explodir. — Indy sacou de uma pequena banana de dinamite, que sempre usava nestas ocasiões.

— Você não sabe que tem explosivo plástico hoje em dia não? — assustada, Lara deteve o colega. — Quer mandar a gente pelos ares?

Sonomi estava um pouco distante, a alguns metros, de olhos arregalados desde que viu aquele objeto perigoso na mão do arqueólogo. E pronta pra correr se preciso fosse.

— Não será necessário. Vejam. — Durante aquela pequena discussão, Fuji pensou rápido e ele mesmo tratou de enfraquecer a parede que cobria a passagem, de modo que com alguns empurrões mais fortes e algumas marteladas eles conseguiram derrubar boa parte do obstáculo, o suficiente para passarem um de cada vez.

— Enfraquecido pelo tempo... Curioso... — Indy tentava se lembrar de onde já tinha visto isso. Acabou surgindo uma enorme pedra rolante em sua mente, de quando ele esteve na Amazônia, e ele decidiu interromper as recordações... 

Certo de que os colegas não desconfiaram de sua ação mágica, Fuji seguiu confiante, até chegar defronte a uma inscrição hieroglífica cuja marca ele reconheceu imediatamente.

— Imhotep... — Fuji apontou o hieróglifo correspondente ao selo do arquiteto.

— Essa pirâmide não foi ele que fez, foi? — Lara coçou a cabeça, confusa.

— Não. Aparentemente, só esta parte. O que ele queria deixar registrado aqui? Porquê aqui? — além de dúvidas, Fuji podia sentir um grande poder mágico ali. Não era maligno, ameaçador, mas era muito forte.

— Olhe Fuji... O deus Amon-Rá, ali no alto! — Indy apontou para a figura símbolo da divindade, o sol brilhante sobre o Nilo.

— Amon-Rá? O que ele tem a ver com isso? — cada vez mais confusa, Lara olhava para os dois amigos, que continuavam examinando os símbolos.

— Ele queria dizer alguma coisa... Mas o quê? — Fuji colocou a mão sob o queixo, e começou a acompanhar tudo o que estava desenhado naquela parede desde o começo. Parou bem no meio dela, onde parecia estar escrito algum tipo de mensagem. Traduziu bem devagar, e aquilo não parecia lhe trazer nada de significativo. Pediu a ajuda dos colegas: — Vocês conseguem traduzir o que está aqui? — disse isso mostrando o trecho aos outros.

— Deixe-me ver... Hmmm... — Indy começou a ler e dizer bem devagar o que achava que era: — Liberdade... Vida... Trazer... Beleza...

— Uma mulher? — perguntou Lara, apontando um símbolo feminino.

— Não. Uma deusa. Mas não sei qual delas seria... — respondeu Indy.

— Ele não diz qual é. Parece um termo genérico, indicando uma deusa somente. — definiu Fujitaka.

A esta altura, Sonomi já acompanhava interessadíssima a tradução ao vivo feita pelos três arqueólogos. Bem melhor que ficar sozinha no escuro.... Brrr...

— Vamos ver: "Deusa... Trazer... Liberdade... Vida... e Morte." Morte? Isso não faz sentido... — agora era Indy quem coçava a cabeça, desorientado.

— Não é isso. O termo correto é vida após a morte. Vida eterna. — com ares de triunfo, Lara decretou.

— Muito bem Lara. Está correto. Acrescente-se aqui o símbolo da beleza feminina.... Portanto, a tradução completa seria... — Fuji deu a deixa, e Lara completou.

— "A BELA DEUSA TRARÁ LIBERDADE AO QUE TEM VIDA ETERNA", creio que é isso...

— "A BELA DEUSA TRARÁ LIBERDADE AO QUE TEM VIDA ETERNA". — repetiu baixinho Fuji, tentando entender o significado disso. Em dois segundos, começou a percebê-lo.

Aquele poder mágico que ele sentia desapareceu, assim que ele acabou de pronunciar aquelas palavras. Ele ativara sem saber a magia contida numa profecia, agora entendia tudo claramente.

Toda aquela situação havia sido planejada. Ele estava ali porque era o único que poderia ativar a magia da profecia. Ele era o Mago do conhecimento do Bem.

Mas em vez de deter o Mal, acabara de liberá-lo. 

— Não! Não é possível! — assustando o grupo, Fuji colocou as mãos na cabeça e depois na parede, sobre o símbolo de Amon-Rá. Podia sentir que aquele símbolo estava lá, mas escondia uma outra divindade maligna e traiçoeira, que engendrara aquela profecia como se fosse o deus-sol. Além disso, uma nova visão surgia na sua mente, e avistou então uma outra pirâmide, construída com tijolos negros em meio às dunas de Qattara. Em pleno dia, o céu começou a enegrecer sobre ela. E aquilo estava acontecendo neste exato momento!

— Temos que ir embora. Agora! Vamos! — Lutando contra mais uma tontura, tomou fôlego e saiu em disparada, empurrando os amigos para fora daquele lugar. Ele ia desabar a qualquer momento, e Fuji o segurava com sua magia já a alguns minutos, com muito esforço.

Ao chegarem de volta ao corredor principal, o teto da passagem que descobriram desabou, e uma nuvem de poeira os cobriu. Além disso tudo, Fuji podia sentir que os soldados egípcios estavam do lado de fora da pirâmide esperando-os...

Havia uma chance ainda! Tinha que correr, o mais rápido que pudessem.

— Indy, eles estão por aqui, tenho certeza. — Atento, Fuji alertou.

— Vamos para a mastaba do lado Sul. Isso deve nos dar alguma proteção. — a idéia dele não poderia vir em melhor hora. — Vamos todos!

— Espere. — Lara permaneceu onde estava, para espanto de todos. — Eu acho que não é bom ir para lá.

— Para onde, então? — Fuji perguntou, já sabendo o que acontecia com a amiga. Ela pressentira o mago que dominara sua mente na noite anterior. Algo muito comum para quem passa por uma experiência como a dela.

— Hmmm... Acho que não temos muita alternativa... — Após olhar ao redor, a jovem inglesa concordou. — Vamos. — partiu junto com o grupo, com atenção redobrada.

Sonomi não tinha nenhuma idéia do que se passava. Três arqueólogos, muita areia, uns vasos estranhos, passagens secretas, paredes pintadas em locais que logo depois desabam, horas de escuridão para depois enfrentar um sol escaldante... Que vida mais louca essa que Fuji escolhera!

Realmente, não poderia nunca imaginar que ele tivesse espírito tão aventureiro assim... Quais seriam as outras surpresas que ele escondia? Bom, agora tinha que correr junto com os outros, pois também sentia algo ruim naquilo tudo que estava acontecendo...

Chegaram à grande mastaba que ficava ao sul da Pirâmide Enterrada. Era como se fosse como uma casa sem telhado, sem portas ou janelas. As entradas sempre são no teto, portanto não podiam entrar sem subirem pela parede.

Os arqueólogos prepararam-se para uma subida de mais ou menos oito metros, com cordas amarradas em ganchos. Duas cordas foram colocadas, e Lara e Sonomi foram primeiro.

Se não fosse a situação de perigo, seria até engraçado. Mesmo sem entender muito bem o que se passava, Sonomi foi tomada por uma disposição fantástica de galgar aquilo o mais rápido que pudesse. Não esperou Lara não, foi se agarrando na corda e seguiu, coisa que ela não fazia desde quando estava nos tempos de escola. Lara ficou furiosa com a dianteira da rival, e disparou atrás dela com uma vontade idêntica. Logo as duas estavam emparelhadas no meio do caminho, que parecia ser a escalada mais rápida da história! E os dois colegas se deleitavam com a visão que tinham lá de baixo, acompanhando aquilo. 

As coisas mudaram de figura rapidamente. Algo que Fuji não previra, nem imaginara. Em um instante, olhava para as duas em seu duelo físico e sensual; no segundo seguinte, porém, estava no chão, com Hadek prendendo-o na areia com a sola de sua bota branca.

— Você se descuidou, Mago Clow. Um erro que não deixarei passar... — com um sorriso maligno, Hadek olhou com seus olhos brancos para Neftul, que imediatamente levantou o braço direito e, sem tirar os olhos do companheiro, lançou uma bola de fogo em direção à mastaba, precisamente onde Sonomi e Lara estavam penduradas. Indy já fôra cercado e dominado por vários soldados, nada pôde fazer.

É impressionante o quanto uma fração de segundos pode fazer diferença. Fuji tentou se levantar, mas uma súbita fraqueza o deteve. O máximo que conseguiu fazer foi levantar um pouco o pescoço para olhá-las. Viu Lara arregalando os olhos enquanto a chama crescia e se aproximava como um raio, terrificada, segurando-se com o braço esquerdo e com o direito estendido, como se fosse tentar aparar o ataque, num esforço impensado e inútil. Viu também como Sonomi abriu a boca para um grito mudo, agarrando-se mais ainda na corda, totalmente sem ação. Olhou para ele, triste e revoltada, porque sabia que nunca mais o veria. Seus olhos se cruzaram pela última vez, desesperados, tão distantes e sedentos um do outro...

Foi nesse preciso momento que o disparo atingiu seu alvo, a parte superior, onde estavam quase chegando, bem acima de suas cabeças. Numa forte e estrondosa explosão, as duas foram arremessadas junto com as cordas e os ganchos cerca de cinco metros para o alto, para depois caírem aos gritos no solo arenoso, envoltas em uma nuvem composta de grandes e pesados fragmentos de pedras expelidas da face norte do monumento. Construído para abrigar a morte, mais uma vez cumpria o seu papel servindo de túmulo mesmo em sua destruição parcial.

Em menos de quinze segundos, Lara e Sonomi não estavam mais com eles, não mais gritavam. Agora, eram parte das ruínas e escombros de Saqqara. 

* * *

Parem tudo!

Um minuto de silêncio pela morte de duas personagens tão queridas...

O mal nunca esteve tão vivo quanto agora, e parece que já venceu a batalha, desferindo um profundo golpe no coração de Fujitaka...

Venha acompanhar o funeral de Lara e Sonomi no próximo capítulo. Você é nosso convidado, caro leitor ou leitora...

Eu avisei que ia ficar perigoso... u_u'

Sei que é duro, mas... Comentem este capítulo, por favor. Em memória de nossas queridas e belas amigas... 

__

*Fantomas guarda dois minutos de silêncio, em memória de Lara Croft e Sonomi Daidouji.*


	18. FORÇA E MAGIA

Este capítulo é dedicado ao Leonardo, meu amigo de Minas Gerais, doutor da lei e apreciador de animes e mangás, freqüentador assíduo do Animecon.

****

ERIOL HIIRAGISAWA, um abraço a você, espero que tudo vá bem em sua vida e sua carreira, e que seus sonhos se realizem sempre, tanto profissionalmente, quanto em sua vida pessoal. ^__^

A estória continua...

* * *

****

FORÇA E MAGIA

Saqqara 

O dia da procura - 15h37

Lara já havia passado por vários obstáculos e enfrentado muitos perigos em sua carreira como arqueóloga. Mas esta japonesa irritante estava lhe dando nos nervos! Além de elegante, era boa atleta também! Teria que subir mais rápido para alcançar o topo da mastaba antes dela. "Nunca subestime uma branquela magricela", pensou...

Sonomi, por sua vez, divertia-se por claramente obter vantagem nesta pequena gincana no deserto egípcio. Ainda mais por estar superando uma mulher mais jovem e mais bela do que ela. Mas no quesito preparo físico, ela ganhava de muitos marmanjos, mesmo sem ficar horas e horas malhando em academias. Mantinha a forma alimentando-se corretamente, correndo bastante, praticava _cooper_ sempre que podia. 

Ambas emparelharam quase no fim da subida. Entreolharam-se enraivecidas e iam continuar esse pequeno teste, quando algo estranho ocorreu. Sonomi ouviu um ruído, e logo percebeu que seu pé esquerdo batia em algo sólido. Olhou para baixo, e percebeu que estava dois palmos longe da parede. Na verdade, parecia se apoiar em alguma coisa, ela e Lara também. As cordas continuavam se movimentando normalmente, mas podiam jurar que estavam de pé sobre algo que lhes era invisível. 

Lara estendeu o braço no sentido contrário à parede, e com muita surpresa sentiu sua mão tocar uma espécie de vidro, nem frio e nem quente, rígido e absolutamente transparente. Estavam presas!

Sonomi olhou para baixo, como que pedindo socorro, e viu Fujitaka no chão pisado pelo seu agressor da noite anterior. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando percebeu nos olhos dele o desespero e o terror crescentes.

No instante seguinte, um barulho muito forte irrompeu ao lado delas, e foram arremessadas ao ar logo em seguida. Embolaram-se pelo ar, quase se enroscando, como se estivessem dentro de uma bolha, e começaram a cair. Assustadas, começaram a gritar e só pararam quando sumiram dentro de uma nuvem de areia. Assim que entraram nela, o seu movimento de queda desacelerou rapidamente e parou, com elas estateladas no chão, mas despertas, uma do lado da outra. Sentiam a areia no corpo, viam claramente as pedras caindo, a maioria pequenas, mas não encostavam nelas. Parecia haver um campo de força protegendo-as. Sonomi agora podia ver o formato de um globo semitransparente, numa tonalidade verde bem clara.

— O que está acontecendo? Como não me machuquei? — surpresa, Lara inspecionou a si mesma, tentando descobrir se estava bem e porque nada ocorrera. Tentou se levantar quando uma chuva de entulho pareceu escassear e para surpresa de Sonomi saiu daquela esfera sem se dar conta, para ela aquilo não existia. Logo ao colocar a cabeça para fora da proteção, uma pedra de tamanho mediano caiu e a fez tontear, deitando zonza ao lado de Sonomi. 

— Você está bem? Fale alguma coisa! — Sonomi tentava reanimar a inglesa, sem sucesso. Ao mesmo tempo se encolhia mais ainda, com medo de ser atingida também. Pedras maiores ainda começavam a abalroar o globo, de maneira ruidosa. Algumas se espatifavam, desmanchando-se em pedaços menores.

— Hmmmmmmmm... — com os olhos abertos, mas vidrados, Lara ainda estava muito grogue para responder.

Súbito, a nuvem de areia enegreceu. Sonomi olhou para cima, e viu um enorme pedregulho caindo sobre elas. Ficou tão apavorada que não conseguiu nem gritar. No segundo seguinte, tudo escureceu de vez.

Um único nome ecoou por sua mente: "Fujitaka..."

**********************************************************************************************

Hadek e Neftul cercavam Fuji, que permanecia deitado e com um semblante fixo, vítreo, paralisado. Parecia um morto-vivo, um zumbi. Indy foi trazido próximo a ele pelos soldados, preso pelos pulsos com os braços para trás.

— Não foi preciso nem hipnotizá-lo. Nunca subestime o quanto uma mulher pode prejudicar um homem — filosofou Neftul.

— Melhor assim. Ele entendeu muito bem que não há mais esperança. — completou Hadek.

Todos os soldados se aproximaram, e em meio a muita satisfação, os dois seres malignos declararam em coro, no que foram seguidos pelo restante da tropa:

— VITÓRIA!!! — eles erguiam suas armas e as brandiam no ar, gritando a plenos pulmões.

Então ele, somente ele, a ouviu. Claramente, como se estivesse ao lado dele, com seu olhar violeta, sussurrando ao seu ouvido: "Fujitaka..."

Logo em seguida, chamou telepaticamente: "Indy..."

Indiana Jones ouviu, e procurou discretamente o amigo. Encontrou-o no chão, sob o pé de Hadek.

"Ao meu sinal, abaixe-se, certo?"

Sinal compreendido. Confirmou de leve com a cabeça, para logo em seguida encarar Neftul à força.

— O que será que você sabe fazer sem seus amiguinhos, americano idiota? — maior satisfação o mago não poderia expressar.

— Porque você não tenta descobrir, seu peixe morto? — mesmo preso, Indy não perdia seu orgulho. Levou um soco no estômago que o fez curvar-se. Levantaram-no logo em seguida para continuar com a tortura.

— Vamos ver se você é forte como seu país, Dr. Jones... — Neftul colocou sua mão esquerda no lado direito do tronco do arqueólogo, e começou a acumular ali uma nova bola de fogo. Indy gritou alto, expressando toda a dor da queimadura, o mago abrira um buraco na sua vestimenta. — Fraco... Como eu pensei... Resolvamos isso logo, você aqui é inútil. — dizendo isso, retirou sua mão dele e juntou com a outra na frente de sua barriga, numa posição em que fazia uma concha. Ali começou a crepitar mais uma bola de fogo, aparentemente tão intensa quanto a que ele disparara contra as moças.

"AGORA!!!"

Era o sinal. Com um safanão violento, Indy livrou-se dos dois que o prendiam e que acabaram recebendo a rajada flamejante e foram arremessados à distância.

Fujitaka olhou com raiva para Hadek e liberou violenta descarga elétrica em seu pé, o que fez o inimigo cair para trás. Com ele atordoado levantou-se, estendeu as duas mãos e fez um movimento como se fizesse um grande nó. No mesmo instante, um facho de luz descreveu o mesmo movimento sobre seu oponente. Quando ele fechou o nó imaginário, o mesmo aconteceu em volta do mago, que quase desmaiou pela pressão que sofreu. 

Neftul ficou surpreso e estático com a esquiva de Indy, para logo em seguida enraivecer-se. Atirou-se em cima dele, que estava caído, mas foi detido e suspenso no ar, a dois metros de altura, imobilizado ao lado do feiticeiro de roupas brancas.

— Será que você pode dar conta destes soldados por um instante, Indy? — com uma mão estendida paralisando e levitando os dois magos, Fujitaka jogou o chicote para o amigo com a outra. Ele mesmo estava levitando, seus pés a meio metro acima do chão.

— Não por muito tempo... — Indy não parecia surpreso com a demonstração de poder de seu colega, nem abalado pela recente queimadura, apesar de manter sua mão sobre ela. Apenas sorriu.

— Eu não demoro. Vamos ver se isto dá certo mesmo... — dito isto, de maneira surpreendente Fuji ergueu os braços e saiu voando rapidamente, levando consigo os dois magos presos no facho de energia luminoso. Indy acompanhou-o com o olhar por um instante, certamente o colega japonês teria muito que explicar quando voltasse. 

Com o chicote na mão, o jogo era outro. Eram cerca de sessenta soldados, porém algo lhe dizia que tinha uma certa vantagem. Chicoteou o mais próximo, prendendo-o e retirou dele a sua lança. Em seguida, com um gancho de direita o fez desmaiar.

— Próximo! — isso era divertido, apesar do perigo. Aguardou educadamente as próximas vítimas.

**********************************************************************************************

Fuji subiu em linha reta como uma bala, não queria perder mais tempo com aqueles dois, os amigos precisavam dele. Quando achou que estava bem alto, afastou-se lateralmente cerca de duzentos metros e parou.

— Está bom aqui ou preciso ir mais alto? — não queria mesmo demorar-se mais. 

— C-c-como assim? — Neftul arregalou os olhos escuros surpreso.

— Falem quem os mandou e eu solto vocês. E não me venham com esta história de Mal Vivo, que eu já conheço isso de longe. Não falem, e eu solto vocês, mas de uma forma um pouquinho diferente... — um sorriso bem curto e irônico encerrou a ordem. 

— Você não tem coragem para isso, Mago Clow. — Hadek o desafiou

— Muito bem. CÍRCULO DE MAGIA! — com este brado, Fuji abriu sua mão esquerda e um pequeno disco de energia surgiu. Atirou-o sobre os dois e recuou a mão direita, desfazendo a paralisação. Os magos ficaram presos dentro de um anel com vários símbolos arcanos, que os impedia de utilizarem seus próprios poderes mágicos. Feito isto, ele impulsionou os assustados inimigos pelo ar, fazendo com que eles lentamente se afastassem. — Quando pararem de se mover horizontalmente, cairão. Pensem em alguma coisa até lá. Adeus! — simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora. Sabia que isso não acabaria definitivamente com eles, só lhe daria tempo suficiente para sair da região com seus amigos em segurança.

Quando chegou de volta na mastaba semidestruída, encontrou dez inimigos nocauteados, e uns quarenta cercando seu amigo, que tentava correr de um lado para o outro para ganhar espaço. Desceu ao lado dele e abriu um clarão com um simples movimento de braços.

— Eu sabia que você estava escondendo alguma coisa de nós... Bem, isso veio mesmo a calhar! — Indy sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro direito de Fuji.

— Depois eu explico. Precisamos tirá-las dali. Vamos. — saiu correndo para a pilha de pedras quinze metros à frente deles.

— Tirá-las?

— Sim. Elas estão bem. 

— Como sabe?

— Eu sei. — enigmático, Fuji fez um movimento com os dois braços como se estivesse regendo uma orquestra. Uma a uma as pedras foram levitando e saindo do lugar, sendo atiradas em seguida nos soldados, que começaram a correr para não serem atingidos. Sobrou apenas uma enorme rocha, de cerca de nove a dez metros de altura e largura. Devia pesar mais do que três toneladas, seguramente.

— Como vamos remover isso? - assustado, Indy duvidou dos poderes do amigo.

— Não é necessário. Venha.

Como estavam de frente para a pedra e a mastaba em ruínas, deram a volta. Do lado oposto, encobertas pela sombra, encontraram Lara e Sonomi deitadas e de olhos fechados. O pedregulho rachara-se em dois e alargara-se num formato esférico exatamente sobre elas. 

**********************************************************************************************

Sonomi começou a chorar, demonstrando puro desespero. E só conseguia pensar naquele homem que ora a deixava absolutamente irritada, ora a fazia divagar pelos campos do desejo... A idéia de não vê-lo jamais a atormentava, pois era inevitável o seu fim.

De repente, sentiu algo a tocando no ventre. Era uma mão. Lara estava zonza, tentava recuperar a consciência tateando no escuro, e a tocara sem querer. 

Então ela não tinha morrido! Estava viva de alguma forma debaixo daquelas pedras! Mas como? A última pedra que caiu era muito grande... Como elas não tinham sido esmagadas? 

Estendeu o braço à sua frente, e novamente pôde apalpar aquele campo de força misterioso que as envolvera. Como ele tinha surgido, e de onde? Instintivamente, trouxe a mesma mão que tocava o etéreo e apalpou seu pingente. Sentiu-o diferente, mas a princípio não percebeu o que era. Logo deu falta de algo: o cordão. Ele estava lá, mas não estava ao mesmo tempo. Sua textura era diferente, era como se estivesse desfiado... Com menos tecido... Percebeu um fio solto, e seguiu-o com os dedos, para constatar com surpresa que o fio terminava no... CAMPO DE FORÇA!

Com isso, examinou novamente o cordão e convenceu-se de que o pingente estava mantido somente por energia pura, quase intangível. "Você está me protegendo... Mas porquê?" — foi o seu pensamento. Aquilo era maluquice demais para ela numa dose só e num dia só! De manhã no hotel, viagem exótica e de tarde debaixo de uma montanha de pedras? Isso porque no dia anterior fora quase molestada e praticamente assaltada! Nunca passara por situações tão surreais em tão pouco tempo em toda a sua vida!

"Mas se não tivesse passado por isso na tarde anterior, não estaria viva agora" — concluiu.

E também nunca estivera tão perto dele quanto agora... Sentiu o calor de seu abraço, tão quente e envolvente... Será que o veria novamente? Fechou os olhos e pediu aos céus com seu coração para ter a chance de estar com ele mais uma vez, uma só que fosse...

Em seu sonho de reencontrá-lo, ouvia coisas... As pedras se movendo, o vento soprando quente e delicioso como doce carícia em seu rosto... Só faltava revê-lo, aí seria perfeito e poderia morrer em paz...

— Sonomi?

— Fujitaka... — balbuciou ela.

— O que foi?

— Eu quero você, Fujitaka... — já que estava morrendo, que mal faria em dizê-lo?

— É mesmo? — depois de um silêncio emocionado, Fuji respondeu e Indy abriu um grande sorriso, piscando para ele enquanto amparava Lara em seus joelhos.

— Sim, eu quero você... — e abriu os olhos para vê-lo. Viu-o realmente, mas viu também a pedra em cima dela, o sol batendo ao lado da pedra na areia dourada do deserto e a sentiu em suas mãos. Arregalou os olhos, percebendo que estava bem viva e que ele ouvira tudo, e que a aninhava em seus braços másculos. Envergonhadíssima, desesperou-se e completou sem pensar, quase gritando: — Quero você longe de mim! — levantou-se e afastou-se alguns passos, pois suas pernas estavam dormentes. Fuji levantou-se também para ajudá-la, mas Indy o interrompeu.

— Ei, garanhão, Lara precisa de ajuda também. — e você acha que Indy ia perder essa chance de cutucar o pobre e tímido Fujitaka? Ele era só sorrisos, mas a amiga ainda estava desacordada.

— Lara, acorde. — Fuji tentou despertá-la, e conseguiu. Já abria os olhos, mas não os reconhecia. Continuou tentando reanimá-la, pois ela parecia melhorar gradativamente, sorrindo para os amigos.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! — era Sonomi, que fora dominada por um soldado mais corajoso que ficara observando tudo mais de perto. 

— Não tentem nada esperto, ou ela morre! — com uma adaga no pescoço da executiva, ele foi se aproximando do grupo. Fuji levantou-se e Indy também, deixando Lara à mercê do inimigo, deitada. — Essa aí está fora de combate. Mulher fraca! A sorte não vai mais te ajudar. — e cuspiu nela, demonstrando todo seu desprezo por ter sido derrotado anteriormente.

Avançou sobre os dois, ainda com Sonomi presa em seus braços. Fuji pensou em atirar uma rocha na cabeça dele, mas as pedras menores ele já tinha usado nos outros e estavam muito longe, o inimigo perceberia. Indy estava de posse do chicote, mas hesitava em usá-lo e machucar a refém.

— Vocês devem morrer aqui! Venham, companheiros! — dessa forma, os outros soldados se aproximavam e estavam quase cercando-os novamente. Quando sentiu que já estava em maior número, continuou: — Será muito fácil liquidar com vocês. Matarei essa aqui primeiro! — e dizendo isso , afastou um pouco a adaga, para enterrá-la no coração de Sonomi. Fuji agiu e paralisou seu braço, surpreendendo o inimigo. Mas ainda não podia liberar a cunhada sem machucá-la.

Uma voz feminina atrás do soldado o fez sentir pela última vez o gosto do pavor. 

— Vejo que você não gosta de mulheres. Dessa vez você não sentirá mais nada, eu prometo. — Lara sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido a sentença de morte, e disparou a arma que estava encostada em sua nuca, explodindo sua cabeça. Sonomi caiu de joelhos no chão, assustada. 

Os dois amigos restantes ficaram aterrados com essa atitude. Lara executara o soldado a sangue frio. Este, no entanto, assim que foi alvejado na cabeça, em vez de sangrar se desfez em uma pequena nuvem de pó. 

— Cansei de ser boazinha. VOCÊS VÃO MORRER! — partiu pra cima dos soldados que estavam chegando perto, já atirando.

— Ela enlouqueceu! — Indy estava estupefato... — Mas é dessas que eu gosto! PAU NELES! — com a língua de fora, saiu correndo atrás da amiga e chicoteando tudo o que se movesse na sua frente que não tivesse bermuda, top e óculos escuro no alto da cabeça.

Ainda meio abobado pela situação, Fuji compreendia melhor o que se passava. Os soldados não eram seres reais, mas mágicos, provavelmente feitos pelos dois magos inimigos. Como estavam distantes e com o Círculo de Magia inibindo seus poderes, o seu pequeno exército estava desprotegido. Sentia agora claramente a distinção entre os seres humanos ali presentes (somente seus amigos) e os outros magicamente criados. Então, poderiam eliminar todos aqueles capangas imediatamente.

Não deviam ter provocado a fera. Lara já tinha trocado os pentes de balas das duas pistolas e, revoltadíssima, gastava todo seu arsenal de chutes e socos, surrando literalmente o primeiro que passasse na sua frente para executá-lo depois a tiros, sem economia de projéteis. Indy, por sua vez, atordoava alguns com seu chicote. Três deles o rodearam, no que ele foi obrigado a prender um, agredir ou outro e esfaquear o terceiro, usando o primeiro como escudo. Soltou o primeiro para que Lara o atingisse e matasse, e torceu o pescoço do outro que tinha sido espancado, reduzindo-o a pó.

— Faz tempo que eu não me divirto assim! — Indy apoderou-se de uma lança, e então começou a lutar e espetar quem quer que se aproximasse. Metade dos inimigos já tinha sido eliminada.

Aquilo virou uma confusão perigosa demais. Fuji tentava sair da luta, levando Sonomi pela mão. Quatro soldados o cercaram. Ele olhou pra ela, abraçou-a e voou até o topo da mastaba que ainda estava de pé. Ao chegarem lá, deixou uma boquiaberta Sonomi dizendo:

— Fique aqui, eu já volto. — e virou-se para voltar ao campo de batalha.

— A-a-aonde você vai? — desde quando Fujitaka era clone do Clark Kent? Será que ela estava sonhando? Ah, não estava não, porque em seus sonhos o professor de arqueologia não a ignorava e saía andando como agora. Esquecendo-se da situação estranha que vivenciava e tomada de súbita irritação, apanhou uma pedra do tamanho do seu punho e atirou com toda força na direção dele. Acertou a bunda.

— AI!

— VOLTE JÁ AQUI! —- Sonomi fechou a cara, não estava brincando. Ele voltou e levou um tapa no rosto. — Não sei como você faz isto, mas não é hora de ficar brincando de Super Homem! Me leve de volta já! Eu não sou inútil nem inválida, e nem uma mulher medrosa e indefesa! Só fui pega de surpresa! Se você me deixar aqui, o que a Lara fez com o soldado vai ser fichinha perto do que eu vou fazer com você! — completou, colocando o dedo em riste diante do nariz dele.

— Hmmmmmm... — passando a mão no rosto mais uma vez ("será que ela não podia conversar sem bater?"), concordou. — Está certo. Mas tenha cuidado. — Enlaçou-a novamente e a deixou no chão. Dirigiu-se para o confronto com vontade de acabar com aquilo rapidamente.

A fúria de Lara e a diversão de Indy só deixaram vinte assustados soldados de pé. Fuji sabia que se partissem, criariam um sério problema no futuro. Teria que eliminá-los. Utilizando a mesma paralisação que usara com os magos, apontou as duas mãos para os céus e reuniu os inimigos restantes em um amontoado de pernas, braços, lanças e escudos no ar, a uns dez metros de altura. Feito isso, elevou esse bolo de oponentes mais vinte metros e desfez o encantamento, fazendo-os cair e se transformar em um amontoado de pó.

Escapara um, que cercara Sonomi novamente e corria atrás dela há alguns minutos.

— E agora, quem vai te ajudar, mulher?

— Eu não preciso de ajuda para cuidar de você. Venha me pegar ! — ainda correndo, com ele em seu encalço, deu a volta na rocha e parou, esperando-o com ar de superioridade e com as mãos para trás.

— Rende-se então? — perguntou o cansado soldado.

— Não. Só parei pra dizer adeus. — estendeu o braço direito lateralmente e apanhou no ar uma pistola que Lara jogou para ela. Apontou, e com dois disparos transformou o último soldado em poeira negra.

O grupo de aventureiros logo estava reunido novamente, sãos e salvos.

— É melhor eu tomar cuidado da próxima vez... — Humor negro? Fujitaka decididamente estava evoluindo, em todos os sentidos!

— É bom mesmo! — Sonomi passou por ele pisando duro e retribuiu um sorriso a Indy pela primeira vez.

— Mas como ela ficou feliz de repente... — Fuji prosseguia com sua ironia assistindo a cena, com ênfase nesta frase após o sorriso de Sonomi para Indy. Ciúmes?

— Acho que isso é seu... Muito obrigada. — Sonomi devolveu a arma para sua dona, agradecendo com discrição.

— Sim. Bom trabalho... — Lara guardou-a no coldre preso à coxa esquerda, sem tirar os olhos da japonesa branquela que a entregara.

Num raro momento de emotividade, Sonomi deixou rolar uma lágrima que regou um sorriso discreto e sincero. Sorriso elegante. "Nobre, sim, até a última raiz dos cabelos." — era o que Lara constatou. Sabia-o porque ela era assim também. O que poderia fazer ali seria retribuir de alguma forma a ajuda que recebera dessa mulher quando poderia muito bem esquecê-la debaixo das pedras. Estendeu sua mão direita para um cumprimento, no que foi correspondida. Em seguida, abraçou-a sem avisar. Pensou em baixar seus óculos escuros do alto da cabeça, para esconder seus olhos. Não deu muito certo, a emoção cresceu e começaram a chorar abraçadas com certa intensidade, pois só elas sabiam ao certo o que tinham passado soterradas nos escombros, e como era bom estarem vivas depois daquilo tudo. Não houveram soluços e nem dramalhão, somente respeito e gratidão mútua por encontrarem-se vivas. 

— Eles não vão mais nos atacar. — Lara declarou, após longos minutos de conforto em braços amigos.

— Não, não vão. Graças a você, Lara Croft... — num raríssimo e cativante sorriso, enxugando os olhos, Sonomi deixava bem claro que agora era possível um relacionamento mais amigável entre elas.

Um aperto de mão só trocado entre os amigos arqueólogos e os mais chegados, aquele no qual os dedos envolvem as costas do polegar da mão da outra pessoa, selou o início de uma nova amizade.

* * *

Esses foram os dois minutos de luto mais rápidos da história, ehehehhe...

Quem pensa que é fácil matar essas duas certamente ainda não cruzou o caminho delas.

Mas essa foi apenas uma batalha vencida. O Mal Vivo já está desperto. Nossos amigos correm contra o tempo, e sabem disso.

Comente este capítulo, e não deixe de acompanhar o próximo!

Até lá!


	19. A MÃO QUE AFAGA OS CABELOS

Este capítulo é dedicado a uma amiga que mora em minha cidade, e que curiosamente eu não vejo tanto quanto gostaria. É a Nycolle, uma das primeiras amizades que fiz pela Internet.

****

LEEZINHA, que tudo te vá bem, e que você consiga logo atingir seus objetivos. Certamente, quem priva de sua convivência e amizade sabe o quão bom é gostar de você.

Vamos seguindo com o bonde...

* * *

****

A MÃO QUE AFAGA OS CABELOS

Saqqara 

O dia da procura - 17h21

— O que foi aquilo, Beep? Instinto assassino? — perguntou Fuji, enquanto caminhavam para fora da área turística de Saqqara e deixavam a Pirâmide dos Degraus para trás.

— Você preferia que ela morresse? Sinceramente, eu acho que não... — sarcasmo, ironia e praticidade foi o que Lara revelou nesta resposta. — Além do mais, aquele canalha teve o atrevimento de cuspir em mim, você não viu? NENHUM HOMEM FAZ ISSO COMIGO, NUNCA!

— Ai que meda! — Indy não perdia a oportunidade mesmo...

— Ninguém faz isso com uma Croft e fica vivo para contar a história... — complementando o diálogo, Lara não sabia mas deixava Sonomi levemente preocupada. Que maluca era essa que acompanhava Fujitaka? Onde se conheceram? E como? Teriam eles algo mais íntimo no passado? Percebera a partir daí o quão perigoso foi puxar o cabelo da jovem inglesa, realmente ela parecia tomar atitudes extremas quando queria...

— É bom não provocar a fera, hein colega? — Indy piscou para Fuji, que fez aquele gesto do tipo "Eu, hein?": as duas mãos espalmadas à frente do plexo peitoral.

Caminharam mais um pouco e chegaram ao ponto de encontro com o helicóptero, que já os esperava a alguns minutos. Começava a cair a tarde, e Fuji sabia que eles tinham menos que dois dias para tentar fazer algo contra o Mal Vivo, agora desperto. Só ele sabia exatamente onde estava o perigo, mas todos sabiam qual seria o próximo destino: a Depressão de Qattara.

Em algumas horas chegaram ao Cairo, já era noite. A limusine do Marriot Hotel os aguardava no aeroporto.

As mulheres pareciam querer colocar em dia tudo o que não tinham falado uma para outra. Sentaram-se no mesmo banco do veículo, no fundo do carro viradas para a frente. Sonomi falou sobre sua filha e sua empresa; Lara sobre sua família, sua casa na Inglaterra e suas aventuras pelo mundo como arqueóloga. E continuavam sem parar, de forma que os homens desistiram de tentar acompanhar.

— Para eu achar a Lara chata, é que a coisa está séria mesmo, Fuji... — Indy estava emburrado com aquilo, mas com uma expressão serena no rosto. Os colegas sentaram-se no banco oposto, ficando de costas para o condutor.

— E essa queimadura, meu amigo? — Fuji chegou-se a ele, mas ao examinar o seu corpo percebeu que não havia sinal algum da queimadura que Neftul lhe aplicara. — O que aconteceu? É do outro lado?

— Não, é aí mesmo... Perceba que minha camisa está queimada... — resignado, Indy confirmou.

— Mas como? 

— Isso é tão misterioso quanto você, meu amigo... — no fundo, Indy sabia que isso deveria ser uma qualidade adquirida por ele através do Santo Graal. O artefato não lhe dera somente jovialidade incomum e um certo senso de perigo, revelado através de sonhos. Dera-lhe um poder de cura, que só se manifestava quando ele passava por situações agudas e ferimentos muito sérios. 

— Eu acho que devo uma explicação a vocês... — Fuji falou após alguns minutos, calando até as mulheres. — Eu tenho poderes mágicos... Mas não sabia disto até chegar aqui no Egito. Estou desenvolvendo cada vez mais essas habilidades.

— Por isso te chamam de Mago... Como é que é mesmo? — Lara argüiu, curiosa. Para tal, trocou de lugar com Indy e sentou-se ao lado do arqueólogo japonês.

— Mago Clow. Na verdade ele é uma pessoa que é conhecida lá no Japão. Devem ter me associado a ele de alguma forma. — essa foi a maneira com que Fuji tentou revelar parte da verdade aos seus amigos. Sonomi sabia que ele mentia, mas preferiu não comentar nada. A proximidade de Lara com ele também já não a incomodava tanto... Seguiu olhando firme para os olhos dele por via das dúvidas.

— Bom, de qualquer forma, obrigada por nos salvar das pedras... — Lara abraçou Fuji e deu um beijo no rosto.

— Sim, obrigada. — além da grande surpresa de Sonomi agradecendo por algo sem esbofeteá-lo, Fuji era quem percebia agora que ela mentia. Ambos se entreolharam e sorriram discretamente. Agora cada um dos dois sabia que o outro estava escondendo alguma coisa. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, e mesmo mais distantes dentro do automóvel sentiam-se muito próximos, quase que face a face. Se pudessem conversar telepaticamente, falariam um para o outro: "Tem coisas que eu quero mostrar só para você..."

Estavam nesse clima quando a janela que separa os passageiros do motorista abriu-se, revelando o motorista e mais um homem de turbante.

— Esse seu poder é insuficiente para deter o Mal Vivo! — gritou este último. Simultaneamente, uma lâmina de uma espada atravessou o couro do banco e varou as costelas de Lara, que estava abraçada a Fujitaka. Ela abriu a boca para gritar, mas não conseguiu, somente caiu para o lado da porta oposta a ele. Nesse movimento a espada ficou cravada no banco, abrindo mais ainda o ferimento que começou a sangrar muito.

— Lara! NÃÃÃÃO!!! — furioso, Fujitaka usou de sua telecinésia e parou o carro abruptamente. Indy e Sonomi foram jogados para a frente. Se não tivesse a espada sido removida pelo mago, seriam feridos também. O motorista e o espadachim atravessaram o vidro do carro e ficaram deitados sobre o capô, imóveis. Em alguns segundos se desfizeram num amontoado de poeira negra.

— Eu não percebi, que droga! Beep, você está bem, querida? — Fuji chegou perto dela e tentou estancar a forte hemorragia causada pelo ferimento, sem sucesso. Lara estava zonza, logo perderia os sentidos. Não conseguia mais falar, apenas ficava com os olhos abertos procurando seus amigos.

— Precisamos levá-la a um hospital e rápido! Eu vou com ela na frente, tem um a cinco quadras daqui. Encontrem-me lá! — saiu com a amiga nos braços e voou literalmente até o hospital mais próximo, chegando lá em pouco mais que um minuto. Deu entrada no hospital com ela e praticamente a colocou direto no Plantão Médico, já que tinha completo domínio da língua egípcia e árabe. 

Sonomi e Indy chegaram a pé cerca de dez minutos depois. Dirigiram-se para a Sala de espera e encontraram Fujitaka sentado, com a cabeça entre as mãos e com os olhos fixos no chão.

Indy sentou-se ao lado dele, perguntando sobre o estado da amiga. Obteve como resposta um "não sei ainda" tão desanimado quanto possível.

Sonomi continuou de pé ao lado dos dois. Entristecida, não acreditava que tinham escapado de algo tão mais perigoso para que Lara fosse ferida daquela forma.

Apreensão, angústia, tristeza... Experimentaram tudo isso durante duas longas horas, até que o cirurgião chefe veio encontrá-los.

— Existe algum parente da paciente aqui? — perguntou em árabe. Fuji disse que não, eram todos amigos e estavam viajando juntos. — Muito bem. Sua amiga está com um quadro estável, senhor. Ela não corre risco de vida. Mas perdeu muito sangue e terá de ficar aqui em observação no mínimo por quarenta e oito horas. O ferimento que ela sofreu foi muito profundo e será de difícil cicatrização. 

Essa notícia teve duas reações distintas para Fujitaka. Ficou muito contente ao saber que ela estava fora de perigo, mas era uma aliada a menos na sua luta. E ele precisava de toda ajuda possível. Indy e Sonomi alegraram-se de imediato ao saber. 

— As visitas estão proibidas por enquanto, mas um de vocês poderá acompanhá-la durante a noite. — finalizou o médico, deixando os amigos à vontade e seguindo de volta para a UTI.

— Eu fico aqui. — Indy se dispôs. — Vão e descansem. Vão precisar, principalmente você... — Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Fuji, tentando passar um pouco de ânimo a ele. O amigo parecia não ter assimilado bem ainda esse último acontecimento.

— Eu não vou deixá-la agora, não de novo, Indy! — com firmeza na voz, Fuji sentou-se e novamente colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Amigo... Você precisa ir. Sabe disso. Depende de você agora. — Indy sentou-se ao lado dele, que o encarou ao ouvir estas palavras. — Ninguém encostará mais um dedo nela, eu prometo. — disse isto mostrando o chicote escondido debaixo da jaqueta de couro. — Vai tranqüilo.

— Vamos, professor. — tão firme quanto possível, Sonomi colocou sua mão direita no ombro de Fujitaka. Ele entendeu e levantou-se. Não olhou para ela, mas acompanhou-a para fora dali.

Indy olhou o casal afastando-se pela janela. Poderia jurar que se comportavam como se estivessem casados. Apesar da situação triste, esboçou um sorriso. Parece que tinha perdido o posto de homem bonito e interessante desta vez. Olhou para sua amiga pelo vidro da porta, ela repousava. Era uma mulher forte e isso certamente não a abateria. 

Mas o tempo corria, escasseava. Sabia disso também, e entendia perfeitamente o que passava pela cabeça do seu amigo. Suportaria ele a pressão?

No Marriot Hotel, tomaram o elevador e subiram até o oitavo andar. Fujitaka seguiu para seu quarto. Sonomi o acompanhava, calada. Esse silêncio a incomodava, não por achar-se descartável, mas porque já o experimentara por muitas vezes. Parou de andar, e Fujitaka continuou alguns passos sozinho. Ficou inerte logo em seguida. Percebera que estava só. 

Ele não poderia evitar isso mais tempo. Tinha medo, mas... Queria isso também. Virou-se, e andou de volta até ficar frente a frente com Sonomi. Só então ergueu a cabeça, e a encarou.

Todo o sofrimento que Sonomi queria ter provocado nele antes agora estampara-se diante dela. Ele precisava dela, mais do que ela imaginara, percebia claramente. Abatido, triste, desanimado, sem esperança, sem confiança... Tudo isso era claro como o dia para ela. Tudo isso ela captou somente em seu olhar.

Havia algo mais... Ela duvidou que assim fosse, mas a ação seguinte de Fujitaka esclareceu o que ela suspeitava. Ele estava se remoendo de culpa.

Fujitaka rendeu-se. Não importava se iria se enfurecer de novo, mas sentia que se ela não o abraçasse ali e agora ele não conseguiria dar nem mais um passo. Deixou todo o seu cuidado, respeito e calculismo de lado, e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela, abraçando-a com toda força que tinha naquele momento.

Me desculpe, Sonomi... — tentava se justificar, quase de forma inaudível. O que poderia ser um tom de voz para conversas mais cativantes expressava falta de força, de coragem, de alento... — Eu falhei, vocês quase morreram... — não conseguia continuar, a fala embargou-se... Sentia-se incapaz de proteger as pessoas que mais lhe importavam e isso o consumia por dentro, mais do que qualquer feitiço, mais do que qualquer ofensa..

Calma... — Sonomi agora estava usando a cabeça, com certa dificuldade... Sentia que ele estava no limiar das lágrimas, uma situação que nunca presenciara, exceto na ocasião da morte de Nadeshiko... Queria muito falar várias coisas a este homem que enfim, desde a primeira vez que se viram, encontrava-se em seus braços. Não tinha noção de que ele se importava tanto com ela, a ponto de se arriscar a tomar mais um tapa. Com todo carinho, retribuiu o abraço e começou a afagar sua nuca. — Eu não morri.

— Se dependesse de mim, vocês não teriam conseguido... — depois de um certo tempo, e em meio a lágrimas de frustração, respondeu. Dava pena, era a imagem viva do desânimo.

— Mas... Você me ouviu, não foi? — não pode evitar em abrir um sorriso, mesmo que ele não visse. Ele tirou sua cabeça do pescoço molhado por e seu pescoço e a encarou, e viu como ela sorria neste momento. Sonomi decidira deixá-lo ver a sua alegria, para animá-lo um pouco. Teria ela falado sobre suas palavras recém proferidas, ou sobre o chamado mental que ela fez a ele no deserto?

— Sim... Eu ouvi você, Sonomi... — Não importava agora a conotação, Fuji a ouvira e queria sempre ficar atento a tudo que ela dissesse, fizesse, quisesse... Aqueles olhos eram definitivamente hipnotizadores, ainda mais emoldurados pelo seu sorriso. Ele podia se acostumar com isso para a vida toda. Não rolavam mais as lágrimas, mas ainda estava com o espírito abatido...

— Vamos ao seu quarto, está bem pertinho... — depois de longos momentos de contemplação mútua, ela o guiou de volta ao seu aposento. Fuji entrou e ela também, surpreendendo-o — Você não acha que eu vou ficar sozinha no meu quarto depois de hoje, acha?

— Em outras épocas, eu diria que isso seria uma grande honra.

— E agora, o que diz? — perguntou mexendo as sobrancelhas, numa expressão provocativa.

— Digo que preciso de você comigo esta noite... — falou sem pensar, e só depois se deu conta, mas agora já era. Encabulou-se.

— Comporte-se, viu? Já sabe o que lhe acontece se fizer besteira... — Sonomi abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto respondia.

— Ora, você conhece o ditado, não é?

— Sim, conheço. "Quando um não quer, dois não fazem".

Cada um virou-se e foi para um lado do quarto. Fuji foi ao banheiro e Sonomi procurou algo para comer no frigobar. O mesmo pensamento passava em suas mentes... "E se os dois quiserem, o que acontece?"

Não havia nada para comer. Fuji pediu uma boa refeição para servirem-se no seu quarto: rigatoni ao molho e salada de frutos do mar, acompanhada de vinho branco. Pelo jeito, o restaurante italiano já voltara a funcionar. 

Fujitaka assegurava que prepararia um prato muito melhor que aquele. Um momento de possível descontração, mas nada romântico e nem muito agradável, pois estava dispersivo e pensava toda hora em Lara no hospital.

Sonomi percebeu e decidiu fazer algo. Estavam sentados um de frente para o outro na mesa colocada na parte do quarto destinada às refeições. Saiu do lugar e sentou-se ao lado dele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe... — tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

— Ela não vai me perdoar por isso... Eu sei...

— Você não teve culpa, professor. — continuou sem olhar para ele.

— Eu tive sim. Eram seres mágicos como os do deserto, eu deveria ter pressentido. Tanto lá como aqui.

— Podes fazer isso agora? — a curiosidade matou o gato, mas um pouquinho agora não faria mal...

— Eu deveria poder fazê-lo desde o deserto. Não entendo como não percebi no carro... Talvez eu não tenha o poder necessário... Talvez eu precise de ajuda, mas não temos tempo...

— Como assim?

— Se eu quiser fazer alguma coisa, terá de ser amanhã. Depois não será mais possível fazer nada.

— Do que se trata tudo isso? — Sonomi assustou-se.

— Hmmm... Você ainda não conhece os detalhes... — nos trinta minutos subsequentes, Fujitaka explicou em linhas gerais tudo o que sabia, e também o que estava acontecendo com ele quanto à magia.

— Então corremos perigo. O que podemos fazer?

— Temos que encontrar esse Mal vivo e detê-lo, antes que ele se espalhe mais. Ele já está se fortificando, posso senti-lo mais claramente.

— Você pode fazer isso?

— Eu... Eu não sei... Não tenho certeza... — titubeou Fuji.

— Mas você é o único que sabe o que fazer corretamente, certo? — continuou Sonomi.

— Sim, eu creio que sim.

— Isso não é por acaso, professor. Você está aqui para fazer isso, com certeza. — tentou animá-lo. Levantou-se. — Quando devemos partir? E para onde devemos ir?

— C-c-como? — espantou-se Fujitaka. — Não podemos ir agora, Lara e Indy...

— Se você não fizer algo, não sobrará nada neste mundo para Lara e Indy. — firme, autoritária e sexy... "Como ela consegue fazer isso tão bem?", pensava Fuji. Sonomi discava para sua empresa. Em vinte minutos, conseguira um helicóptero que os levaria até Qattara no dia seguinte. — Partiremos cedo, é melhor descansarmos.

— Partiremos? — Fuji estava na fase papagaio, como se notava...

— Sim. Eu irei também.

— É muito perigoso para você, não acha? — novamente preocupado, Fuji argumentou. Em vão.

— É mais perigoso para você achar que é perigoso para mim, lembra-se? — falou isso e mostrou a mão espalmada.

— Eu não sei... — mesmo ameaçado, o medo de que algo acontecesse a ela era maior do que a vontade de estar com ela...

— Eu irei. Você vai precisar de toda ajuda possível, e seus amigos não poderão ajudar. Eu sei correr, já ajuda um pouco. Sei atirar também, como você percebeu. — gabou-se e abaixou a mão.

— Como você aprendeu a atirar tão bem daquele jeito?

— Eu venho treinando há alguns anos numa academia de tiro em Tomoeda.

— É bom eu me lembrar disso... — o primeiro sorriso daquela triste noite despontava no rosto do arqueólogo japonês.

— Assim está melhor... — sorriu ela.

Fuji ligou para o hospital para saber como Lara estava. Indy contou que ela estava bem melhor e dormia sob efeito de medicamentos, pois os ferimentos eram profundos e doíam muito se ela se mexesse. Assegurou que não sairia de perto dela, e que ele fizesse o que era necessário sem se preocupar.

Quando desligou o telefone, tinha o mesmo ar preocupado, mas não tão triste como antes. Sonomi percebeu, e seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez. O segundo sorriso, irresistível desta vez, despontou no rosto dele.

Trataram de descansar. Cada um pra um lado, após trocas de olhares e algumas brincadeiras.

Ao deitar-se, diferente da noite anterior, Sonomi não mais chorava. Pelo contrário, dormiu com alegria estampada em seu rosto como há tempos não sentia.

Do sofá, Fuji olhava constantemente para Sonomi deitada em sua cama. Após ela dormir, ficou mais algum tempo acordado, repassando os acontecimentos, revendo dolorosamente suas falhas. Lágrimas silenciosas o acompanharam algumas vezes, principalmente quando lembrava das pedras soterrando Lara e... Sonomi Daidouji. Sua magia falhara. Quando presenciou aquilo sentiu que sua vida acabara. Não só falhara com elas, mas deixara ir embora aquela mulher que há anos estava povoando sua cabeça...

Jurou a si mesmo que enquanto estivesse vivo, nada lhe aconteceria. Não ficaria mais longe dela. Nunca mais. 

O tempo passou e ele não conseguia dormir. Levantou-se e foi até a janela, de onde podia ver o rio Nilo. Queria ficar com a mente mais leve por um pouco, mas simplesmente não era possível. Se não protegera corretamente um de seus amigos, como venceria uma eventual batalha contra algo que ele mesmo ainda não compreendia? A magia já estava mais amigável para ele, não estranhava mais muitas coisas... Sentiu-se culpado e inútil, pois precisava ser mais eficiente do que tinha sido até então, e não via como.

Baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, completamente amargurado. Eriol saberia melhor lidar com isso tudo, certamente... Porque ele então?

Abriu os olhos, a cabeça voltada para baixo, e viu uma mão estendida. Olhou para frente, Sonomi estava tão próxima e tão linda... Vestida com um pijama azul claro, meio infantil mesmo, mas... Qualquer coisa caía bem naquela mulher de olhos mágicos...

— Venha. Você precisa descansar. — pegou na mão dele e conduziu-o para o sofá, não sem antes lembrar-lhe: — Não tenha idéias estranhas, viu?

Fujitaka não respondeu. Como um autômato, estava no piloto automático. A simples proximidade dela o fez esquecer todos os pensamentos sombrios que rondavam sua mente.

Sentaram-se no sofá, um ao lado do outro, e ficaram se encarando por longo tempo. Finalmente, ele deitou-se sobre as coxas de Sonomi, e fechou os olhos mais uma vez enquanto sua cada vez menos cunhada e mais amiga afagava seus cabelos e o levava a um mundo perfeito, sem preocupações e sentimentos ruins.

* * *

Emoções sucessivas e desencontradas neste capítulo...

Parece que as moças são o alvo preferido destes inimigos... Será que eles temem o Girl Power? oÔ

Well, vamos esperar para ver o que acontece com nossos amigos. Já estão em número reduzidos, e espero que ninguém mais vá para o hospital...

Comentem esse capítulo por favor.

E até o próximo! ^^


	20. VENENO DO DESERTO

Este capítulo é dedicado a uma amiga silenciosa, introspectiva, escritora de fics, desenhista de mão cheia e perigosíssima quando está nervosa!!!

É minha querida e misteriosa amiga Érika.

****

ERIKA, menina que intriga e encanta, que você consiga obter tudo o que desejar. Poucos são os que podem privar de sua amizade, e sei que nestes eu não me incluo. Aceite então este capítulo como um gesto de admiração.

* * *

****

VENENO DO DESERTO 

Marriot Hotel - Cairo 

O dia da decisão - 05h35

Seu relógio de pulso não falhava. Com um toque contínuo, despertou Sonomi.

Encontrou-se deitada no sofá, com a mão direita enterrada nos macios cabelos de Fujitaka. Mal acordara, já começara a afagá-lo novamente, parece que tinha vida própria.

— Bom dia, Sonomi. — já desperto a algum tempo, Fuji abriu um sorriso ao sentir aquele carinho gostoso no alto de sua cabeça...

— Bom dia, professor... — a voz lânguida e sexy revelava que o momento era tão agradável a ela quanto a ele. Sorriu também. Há anos não sentia-se tão bem perto de um homem, tinha que admitir, pelo menos para si mesma... 

— Já temos que... Levantar? — fazendo charme, Fujitaka demorou-se a completar a frase. Meio sem noção e sonolento, posicionou-se muito perto do rosto dela quando proferiu estas palavras. Nesse intervalo, aprumou-se vagarosamente, segurando com carinho a mão dela em sua nuca. Esse era um contato que não queria perder. Não se encabulou e nem se assustou, como em outras vezes, comportou-se como se estivesse diante de uma agradável surpresa. Acordar e já de cara estar dentro do olhar violeta de Sonomi era algo que desejara secretamente por muito tempo...

Sonomi fora surpreendida pela atitude inesperada e sedutora. Um pouco receosa, sorriu de forma comedida, como se não acreditasse. Logo depois, ante ao toque mudo de seus olhares, relaxou um pouco e foi revelando toda sua satisfação de estar ali, com ele, naquele momento. Um belo rosto de uma mulher feliz. Carinho cada vez mais lento, porém intenso... 

Até quando resistiriam?

Tomaram um café da manhã silencioso. Feliz a princípio, cheio de cavalheirismo que finalmente era correspondido após muitos anos de indiferença. Os bons momentos, no entanto, transformaram-se logo apreensão. Sabiam os dois que as coisas não seriam tão agradáveis neste dia, o perigo era muito grande... Por vezes se entreolhavam... 

— Eu sempre quis saber como era tomar café da manhã junto com você, sem levar um tapa... — começou Fujitaka, tentando melhorar um pouco o clima. Sonomi gostou, mas não respondeu de pronto. Por isso, ele continuou: — Estou gostando muito. — qualquer coisa que dissesse seria arriscado demais. Aguardou e sorriu.

— Não é tão desagradável quanto eu pensei que seria... — por fim respondeu, sem muita seriedade. Era nítido seu tom de brincadeira. Mas em se tratando de Sonomi, Fuji aprendera a tomar todos os cuidados possíveis e imagináveis a custo de muitas dores no rosto. Por isso, curtiu ao máximo o silêncio misterioso e _caliente_ que era a pauta do momento. Olhos se perscrutavam, mentes com fértil imaginação antecipavam cada movimento, cada pausa de respiração de ambos. A pequena distância de uma mesa que os separava era tudo o que os impediam de irem mais fundo... 

Antes fosse só isso. A mesa e a responsabilidade de salvar o mundo. Parece que a mesma idéia ocorreu aos dois ao mesmo tempo.

Fuji então levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o outro lado da mesa. Sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando diretamente nos olhos violeta. 

— Sonomi, eu... Eu sei que temos algo a acertar entre nós, não temos? — seriedade e esperança se desenhavam em seu rosto.

— Sim, eu concordo. — ela nunca fora mulher de correr de nada. Um calor intenso subiu pelo seu corpo, mas ela continuou firme, serena e impenetrável. E sabia fazer isso com perfeição.

— Não sei se teremos outra chance de conversarmos, e... — com melancolia, ele deixava bem claro a preocupação que tinha no coração.

— Só não teremos outra chance se você não quiser conversar de novo mais tarde... — Ela o interrompeu, e mesmo arriscando-se estendeu sua mão, tocando a dele.

— O que quer dizer? — a curiosidade dele foi aguçada.

— Sei o que te preocupa. Mas vamos vencer o que nos impede agora, aqui. — dito isto, tomou a mão dele, entrelaçando-a com os dedos. Fujitaka emudeceu, segurando-se para não se atirar sobre ela e tomá-la nos braços, mandando tudo às favas de vez. — Eu te prometo que nós vamos passar por este dia, e conversaremos sobre este assunto que deixamos de lado agora, por causa das circunstâncias. E você?

— Sonomi... É muito perigoso, eu não sei se conseguiremos...

— Prometa-me. Você não tem todos estes poderes por acaso. O que me diz?

— Digo que não suportarei te perder, não mesmo... 

— Você quer apanhar de novo? — depois de uma pausa para se recuperar desta declaração, e de pensar que ele era irresistível quando queria ser, Sonomi tomou esta posição ameaçadora. Desta vez não surtiu resultado.

— Faça o que quiser, não vai mudar o que eu sinto...

— Nem o que eu sinto... — falou isso e tomou as duas mãos dele em seguida, para completar: — Eu sei que você vai conseguir. Eu confio em você. — o feitiço sem magia estava completo, ela soube assim que viu o rosto preocupado se tornar um semblante aliviado e determinado. Aproximaram seus rostos...

— Eu prometo. — e dizendo isto, a abraçou. Permitiu-se sentir o aroma de seu corpo, de seus cabelos. Era o primeiro abraço que trocavam desde a morte de Nadeshiko... Mas para ela aquele não valera, este sim é o que queria guardar na memória...

— Assim é que se fala! Vamos nos preparar! — com alegria, ela desfez o abraço para iniciar os preparativos da viagem. Quer dizer, tentou desfazer... Fujitaka a puxou de volta, e continuou olhando diretamente em seus olhos... 

Não haviam mais palavras para serem trocadas. Apenas carícias, beijos, prazer... Sonomi instintivamente entreabriu os lábios, revelando de uma vez todo o desejo de possuí-lo para si. Fujitaka enlaçou-a pela cintura, os corpos frente a frente se tocavam, completamente excitados... Ele começou a provocá-la com a pontinha do nariz, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e entreabrisse os lábios mais ainda. Fechou seus olhos então para finalmente consumar o que queria desde a primeira vez que a viu... 

Visão. Foi exatamente isso que conseguiu. Uma visão de estrelinhas rodando em volta de sua cabeça. Acabara de levar outro tapa, e ela se desvencilhara do seu abraço.

— Será possível que você não pode deixar de ser pervertido nem agora? — ríspida, Sonomi estava de costas para ele, mentalmente agradecendo aos céus por não ter feito o que seu corpo inteiro agora gritava que queria, e queria, e queria... Logo apresentaria falta de ar, se não se controlasse. 

— Mas... Eu pensei que... — aturdido e dolorido, com a mão no rosto, Fujitaka tentava se explicar, embora ele mesmo não entendesse o que tinha feito de errado... 

— Quando voltarmos para cumprir nossa promessa, aí nós vamos resolver isso. — após alguns segundos para se recuperar, voltou-se para ele e definiu, tentando não sorrir muito.

— Muito bem. Será assim. — Sonomi era mulher de palavra. Portanto, um pouco contrariado, concordou.

— Ótimo. Nosso helicóptero estará pronto em trinta minutos. Vamos. — dizendo isto, Sonomi saiu e foi para o seu quarto trocar de roupas. Retornou quinze minutos depois, vestindo uma calça jeans bem justa uma blusa com decote em V (e que decote!). Fujitaka sorriu, e ela também. Saíram juntos para o aeroporto do Cairo.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Seria uma viagem de pouco mais de uma hora até a Depressão de Qattara. Por vezes conversavam alguma coisa, amigavelmente. Sonomi colocou alguns fatos do nascimento de Tomoyo, e Fujitaka fez o mesmo no caso de Sakura. Perceberam que tinham mais coisas em comum, quanto à preocupação sobre a alimentação e os brinquedos das filhas. Ele lembrava um pouco como tinha sido difícil sem a esposa. O mesmo ocorrera com ela, sem o marido, embora isso a aliviasse bastante.

Em certo momento, Fujitaka dirigiu-se a ela desta forma, puxando conversa:

— Sonomi, você tem alguma uma frase que você considera especial, que aprecia? 

— Porquê a pergunta? — respondeu ela num sorriso.

— Eu queria saber um pouco do que a poderosa presidente do império industrial Amamiya pensa, apenas isso...

— Hmmmmm... Deixe-me pensar...

— Não pense muito... — sorrindo, Fujitaka alfinetava a cunhada de novo. Cunhada? Essa conversa não tinha nada de parentesco na verdade...

— Você não presta, seu machista... — olhem só aonde esse papo estava levando os dois... Fujitaka riu com gosto. 

— É só uma frase, Sonomi, nada mais.

— Tudo bem. Lá vai: "Terra e céu se completam como as dores do silêncio. Não se envolvem, mas sempre estão juntos. Não se tocam, mas não existem um sem o outro".

— Sonomi... Que frase bela e triste... — após uma pausa, Fujitaka se manifestou. — De quem é a autoria?

— Minha. — respondeu Sonomi, para maior admiração ainda de seu interlocutor.

— Então você é poetisa.

— Não. Apenas verbalizo o que sinto. Nem sempre faço isso. E quando faço, nem sempre dá certo...

— Já que é assim... — novamente, Fuji assumia ares de professor — ... como você verbaliza seus sentimentos por mim?

— Toda vez que eu te vejo tenho vontade de te dar um tapa! — levantando a voz e erguendo a mão, Sonomi se atirou em cima dele. Fuji ficou em dúvida se ela estava brincando ou não, e então a abraçou instintivamente. Ela se deixou confortar pelos braços firmes que a envolviam. Estava difícil sair daquele abraço.

— Vou te dizer uma frase também. "O amor é a estrela que guia o verdadeiro conhecimento".

— De quem é essa frase?

— É atribuída a uma deusa egípcia. Ísis, deusa da magia e da fertilidade.

— Do amor também?

— Acho que todas as mulheres são deusas do amor...

— Momentos de poesia, professor? — Sonomi levantou o rosto e olhou para ele.

— Sim. Eu gosto muito da definição do amor pelos povos antigos... — Fuji não percebera como ela se aproximara dele. Por isso continuou: — Eu sempre achei que eles tinham conceitos mais... — ao dizer isto, virou o rosto para ela, que deveria estar com a cabeça baixa. Sonomi, porém colocara-se a somente um centímetro dele. As palavras sumiram. Ela levantou-se mais ainda, os olhos violeta completamente embevecidos e sedentos... 

— Mais profundos? — sussurou ela, quase não se ouvia sua voz. Já fechara os olhos...

— Verdadeiros... — Fujitaka sentiu uma pressão no peito. De maneira confusa, pensou que era algum problema cardíaco. Mas não. Eram as mãos de Sonomi que subiram de suas costas ao plexo peitoral, a mão direita sobre seu coração, que se já batia forte antes agora era descompassado, louco e vigoroso. Eles não podiam mais resistir um ao outro. Fechou os olhos também...

— Olhem! Chegamos! — o piloto gritou tão alto que Sonomi se assustou e deu um pulo, abraçando Fujitaka com força. Ele ficou irado com aquilo, mas pelo menos continuava com ela em seus braços. Seu coração acalmou. E ele sabia que teria que estar pronto para coisas piores.

Não houve tempo para mais reflexões. Fujitaka ouviu as hélices se partindo e o vidro frontal da aeronave estilhaçando-se. Em fração de segundos, ativou um encantamento de proteção para os três ocupantes e pulou fora, trazendo Sonomi e um ferido e desacordado piloto junto com ele.

Enquanto caíam, virou-se para cima a tempo de ver o helicóptero se amassando todo, como se batesse em algo tão sólido quanto aço. Qual um monte de ferro retorcido e prensado, começou a desabar sobre eles rapidamente, já que era mais pesado. Fuji desfez o encanto protetor e conjurou o feixe de energia que usara nos magos inimigos, para tirar o grupo da trajetória da queda dos restos da aeronave. Chegaram suavemente às dunas. O helicóptero já caíra e explodira, ardendo em chamas.

Acudiram o piloto, que sofrera alguns cortes no rosto. O capacete estava aberto ao meio, porém cumprira o seu papel e protegera-o de algo pior. Permanecia desacordado, e não apresentava outros sinais de ferimentos mais graves.

— Estamos próximos... — Fuji observava o local onde ocorrera o acidente. Estavam a cerca de vinte metros do início da depressão, e uma forte barreira mágica impedia o acesso a ela.

— Agora não há mais volta. — Sonomi tentava assimilar aquilo tudo. Passaram-se apenas dois minutos da ocorrência do acidente. Caíra de uma altitude não muito grande, mas bem maior do que a da mastaba em Saqqara. Fuji estava com ela desta vez, porém ainda não acostumara-se com essa coisa nova que era a magia. Sentia medo sim. Mas não desistiria agora.

— Precisamos deixar o piloto em um lugar seguro. — procurou um abrigo natural, mas só vislumbrava areia pra todos os lados.

Fujitaka aproximou-se dos restos ainda incandescentes, estendeu os braços à frente e juntou as duas mãos em direção ao incêndio. Abriu-as, formando assim um pequeno mas concentrado jato de ar. Conforme separava as mãos, o sopro ia se tornando mais potente, tornara-se vento. Em poucos minutos, o fogo extinguiu-se. 

— Vamos colocá-lo aqui. — sentenciou ele. Ajeitaram o piloto no banco do co-piloto, que resistira melhor ao acidente. Como a cabine estava retorcida, o sol não incidia diretamente sobre ele. Poderia então suportar bem o calor do deserto até eles voltarem (caso voltassem). Deixaram um cantil com água ao lado dele e seguiram em direção à depressão. 

— Como é que você faz estas coisas, Fuji?

— Boa pergunta. Ainda estou me acostumando com isto. — essa resposta deixou Sonomi apreensiva. Calou-se, já que também presenciara com ela mesma fatos muito estranhos ocorridos, como o da bolha de proteção em Saqqara. Fuji continuou: — Algumas coisas eu andei praticando. Outras porém eu conheço de longa data, de estudos por curiosidade. Estou testando e vem dando certo. É algo que está me impressionando constantemente.

— Não acha que deveria conhecer mais antes de enfrentar perigos tão grandes pela frente? — ela acabara de colocar em palavras um dos maiores medos que ele tinha. 

— Sim, acho. Mas não há tempo. Tenho que dar o melhor de mim agora. Se não for suficiente...

— Será sim. — segurando o braço dele, prosseguiu: — Eu confio em você. — ela parou de andar, interrompendo tanto a frase quanto a caminhada de Fuji. "Essa mulher é incrível. Acaba de me matar e de me reviver em segundos...", pensou, enquanto virava-se para ela.

— Obrigado, Sonomi... — num gesto de pura gratidão, acariciou o rosto da executiva. "Assim eu não agüento, não me provoque...", era o que pensava ao sentir o toque dos dedos na face...

Não perceberam, mas já haviam ultrapassado a barreira mágica, que não lhes impôs resistência. O que não quer dizer que a mesma não estava funcionando...

— Tem algo estranho aqui. — percebeu Fuji.

— O que foi?

— O vento parou. Mudou de direção de repente. Antes estava à nossa frente. Agora está atrás.

— Não entendi.

— Isso só pode significar duas coisas. Ou vem uma tempestade de areia daquelas, com raios e trovões, ou... Ultrapassamos a barreira mágica.

— Será?

— Só pode ser isso. Caso contrário, já teríamos percebido a mudança do vento antes.

— Como a gente não bateu nela?

— É porque queriam-nos dentro da barreira... Como em uma armadilha... Não é, Neftul? — nesta última frase, Fuji rapidamente atirou uma bola de fogo à sua esquerda, atingindo o mago que se mantinha invisível.

— Maldito Mago Clow! — esbravejou ele, caído no chão e atordoado. — Não será bem sucedido desta vez. CÍRCULO DE FOGO! — ao comando de Neftul, Sonomi e Fuji viram-se envoltos num cilindro de fogo que ia do chão até cinco metros de altura, aproximadamente. De maneira ignóbil, o fogo deixava a parte de cima a descoberto, era muito fácil sair por ali. Desconfiado, Fuji tomou Sonomi pela mão e atravessou as chamas no sentido contrário ao do mago inimigo, ficando fora das vistas dele. Mas também não percebeu que este também não queria ser visto momentaneamente. Invocava esta nova magia de ataque: — GUERREIROS SILENCIOSOS, LETAIS E RESISTENTES, LEVANTEM-SE DAS AREIAS DO TEMPO E ATAQUEM MEUS INIMIGOS! 

Ao sair do fogo, Fuji pisou em algo estranho, ruidoso, quebradiço. Olhou para baixo e viu escorpiões negros e vermelhos surgindo da areia em grande número. Em segundos não tinha mais para onde andar. Sonomi se agarrou a ele apavorada, de olhos esbugalhados, tinha verdadeiro asco àquele tipo de animal.

Fuji levitou e recebeu uma bola de fogo no rosto, que rebateu com a mão direita. Com o braço esquerdo, mantinha Sonomi firmemente presa a ele. "Tenho que fazer algo... Hmmm... Já sei! Acho que aquele truque do menino chinês pode me ajudar aqui...", decidiu.

— Deus do trovão, vinde a mim! — estendeu o braço direito, mas nada aconteceu. A sua magia falhara! Arregalou os olhos, como isso era possível?

— AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finalmente o poderoso Mago Clow está acuado! Agora é uma questão de tempo!

— É o que você pensa... — murmurou ele, tentando convencer-se de que ele podia superar esta dificuldade. Com Sonomi nos braços, ele tinha que cumprir seu próprio juramento de não separar-se mais dela, protegê-la e vencer todo mal que se opusesse a eles. Mas como?

* * *

A magia de Fuji FALHOU! Mas como? Porquê? Será que ele não tem mesmo condições de vencer o Mal Vivo e seus seguidores?

Não há mais como voltar atrás. Dessa vez, ou ele vence esta batalha, ou o deserto egípcio fará mais uma vítima.

A partir de agora, a ação não para mais! Não deixe de acompanhar!

E não esqueça de comentar este capítulo!

Até mais!


	21. DA AREIA À ESCURIDÃO

Este capítulo é dedicado a uma grande (ou pequena?) amiga, simpática, bonita, inteligente e sempre de alto astral!

A vida acadêmica a levou para uma cidade distante, mas não vai fazer com que ela saia de nossos corações, pelo contrário!

Estou me referindo à minha queridíssima amiga **Awdrey Potter**!

****

AWDREY, sei que você está seguindo seu caminho, e isso é ótimo. Também a distância e os afazeres vão se acumular, como na vida de cada um. Mesmo assim, te agradeço pelo muito e pelo pouco que nossa amizade já rendeu, espero que seja sempre assim entre nós! ^__^

É isso aí! Vamos em frente!

* * *

****

DA AREIA À ESCURIDÃO 

Depressão de Qattara

O dia da decisão - 10h12

Aquele jogo de gato e rato não duraria por muito tempo. Fuji deveria encontrar uma alternativa depressa ou seria abatido pelas rajadas de fogo de Neftul e cairia num mar de escorpiões. Voar para longe? Sem chance. A barreira mágica que impediu a passagem do helicóptero fechara-se sobre aquela área de batalha, e não permitia que voasse para fora de um perímetro de quarenta metros. Sonomi percebera a sua apreensão. Por isso recostou-se mais a ele e, engolindo um pouco do medo, disse:

— Concentre-se. Eu sei que você consegue achar a solução.

— Obrigado. Não se preocupe. — essa mulher era mesmo fantástica. Ela estava certa, se não usasse a cabeça muito bem, não venceria nada e nem ninguém.

Primeiro queria decidir como proteger Sonomi de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. A melhor opção era no ar, longe dos aracnídeos. Soltou-a de súbito, mantendo-a sob seu poder de levitação.

Neftul atacou-a sem pensar, recebendo de volta seu próprio ataque. Como Fujitaka previra, a magia que a protegera em Saqqara estava bem ativa, e refletiu o ataque flamejante de volta para quem o enviara. Sonomi estava segura.

Não foi só essa magia que analisou. Fixou-se nos escorpiões, e percebeu algo estranho: todos eles tinham um elemento comum... Era um nível mágico diferente, parecia ser o mesmo para todos... O que significava isso?

Olhou para Neftul e constatou que não era atacado. Não visualizou nenhuma relação mágica entre eles, o que queria dizer que o mago inimigo não os controlava. Pelo que podia perceber, havia uma sensibilidade à magia por parte dos peçonhentos animais.

Teria de arriscar um movimento. Avançou, em vez de se esquivar. Rebatia todos os flamejantes ataques. Pousou na areia desértica, e o que esperava aconteceu: como seu poder acentuara-se, os aracnídeos eram afetados, vários deles se desfaziam ao contato com sua aura. O resultado foi que um clarão se abriu para que ele andasse. 

Sonomi sorriu. Ele estava cada vez melhor, mais confiante, mais gostoso... Ótimo!

— Será possível que você ainda não aprendeu a lição? Vou ter que derrotá-lo de novo? — arrogância? Isso era novidade em Fujitaka... Na verdade, uma estratégia psicológica para intimidar o oponente. Com más lembranças do último encontro entre os dois, Neftul não desejava aquele confronto direto tão cedo. Portanto, afastou-se a uma distância considerável e começou a realizar a invocação de um encantamento na língua copta, o dialeto egípcio nativo. 

Essa atitude deu a Fujitaka uma dica valiosíssima sobre o que ocorrera antes com sua magia. Guardou essa informação naquele momento. Passo a passo, aproximava-se mais uma vez do mago de vestes negras.

Não houve possibilidade disso. Neftul terminou seu feitiço e desapareceu. Em seu lugar, uma esfera cor de chumbo surgiu, levitando a um metro e meio do solo arenoso. Logo após o surgimento dela, Fuji ouviu um barulhaço atrás dele, que o fez olhar para trás. Os escorpiões estavam literalmente voando para cima dele!

Desviou-se deles alçando vôo, quando percebeu que o alvo principal não era ele. Todos os animais presentes ali estavam sendo sugados para a esfera recém criada, e sumiam ao entrarem em contato com ela. O objeto foi crescendo cada vez mais, até que tomou lentamente uma forma estranha, como se fosse uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Em seguida, porções dela encostaram na areia, formando sulcos arredondados, oito deles ao todo. A fumaça se dissipou, e não havia nem sinal de Neftul, tampouco dos escorpiões. Sumiram todos!

Intrigado, Fuji aproximou-se lentamente do solo. Ao tocar a areia, os sulcos começaram a sumir e reaparecer, um à frente do outro. Um barulho estranho, com se algo raspasse as dunas, fez-se ouvir. Sentiu uma forte presença mágica, estranhamente familiar. Como um raio, uma idéia percorreu sua mente, e utilizando o dialeto egípcio invocou uma magia protetora; no segundo seguinte, essa barreira foi duramente atingida por algo que não podia ver. Sentiu a areia tremendo a sua volta, e logo depois novo impacto, dessa vez mais forte ainda. 

Com aquela idéia ainda pululando na mente, Fuji tomou uma atitude inusitada: começou a abrir caminho por baixo da areia, com pequenas rajadas de energia. Foi cavando até achar um terreno mais consistente, para depois aprumar-se no sentido horizontal e continuar abrindo caminho lentamente. O mesmo ruído que ouvira na superfície o acompanhava, cada vez mais forte... Olhou para trás, e viu então o que suspeitava... Fôra seguido por um enorme escorpião, que ficava invisível diante da luz do dia. Embaixo da terra, porém, era perfeitamente visível o seu corpo encouraçado e suas garras venenosas.

Esperou o bicho chegar perto e subiu, abrindo caminho pelo solo em alta velocidade, até chegar ao ar novamente. Ali, invocando o poder dos deuses egípcios, conjurou uma pequena rajada de água dentro do buraco que havia acabado de fazer. 

Logo em seguida, o escorpião apareceu, molhado e coberto de areia como se fosse um bife à milanesa. Finalmente, podia ser visto. Enorme, medindo cerca de cinco metros no corpo e mais uns sete metros de cauda. O ferrão era quase do tamanho de uma pessoa adulta, e suas garras mediam o dobro disso, ameaçadoras. Com suas oito patas, era muito veloz, Fuji agora se dava conta do perigo que corria. Não se alterou, porém.

Sonomi arrepiou-se toda, já detestava aquilo pequenininho, imagina em versão king size?

Como que sentindo o medo dela, o escorpião dirigiu-se para onde estava, escalando com suas patas a barreira mágica, uma propriedade até então surpreendente. Como ele era muito veloz, ficou em cima de Sonomi em questão de segundos e pulou sobre ela. Apavorada, viu aquele bicho enorme caindo em cima de si, e foi arregalando os olhos e gritando o mais alto que podia.

No segundo seguinte, porém, estava bem aninhada nos braços de Fujitaka, novamente. Ele a atraíra para perto de si e para bem longe do perigo.

— Calma, eu estou aqui, Sonomi. Nada vai te acontecer, eu prometo. — Fuji colou seus lábios no ouvido esquerdo dela, para dizer isto. O coração, antes disparado pelo medo, agora acalmava-se. Abraçou-o forte, beijando-lhe o rosto agradecida.

— O que faremos agora? Não podemos escapar? — perguntou, sem obter resposta... Começou a preocupar-se com esse silêncio súbito...

— Vou ter que fazer algo que eu não gostaria... Mas é necessário... — olhos fixos na areia, Fuji decidira-se naquele instante tomar medidas drásticas. Foi para o chão, ciente que em poucos segundos o animal estaria sobre eles. — Não olhe Sonomi, não será muito agradável...

— Tudo bem. — colocou o rosto em seu peito e, abraçada a ele, esperou.

Fujitaka já percebera que também Neftul estava invisível. Pensava que estivesse montado sobre o escorpião ou algo parecido. Entretanto, enquanto saía da areia e soltava a rajada de água, deu-se conta de mais uma presença mágica próximo a ele. O mago inimigo ocultara-se para não se percebido por eles e pelo animal, e o estimulava por meio da magia a atacar qualquer ser vivo que encontrasse pela frente. 

Era ele ou os dois. Fuji escolheu os dois, óbvio. Usando da mesma técnica anterior, criou um pequeno acúmulo de água sobre si. Em seguida, disparou isso sobre o mago, que aguardava a tudo imóvel e invisível a dez metros dele, na direção leste. A água atingiu-o em cheio, molhando-o por completo e derrubando-o sobre a areia. A conseqüência imediata é que o inimigo agora era visível.

Rapidamente, Fuji pegou Sonomi no colo e voou na direção do mago, fazendo o animal segui-lo. Parou ao lado do atordoado Neftul, ainda caído, e esperou. O escorpião deu o bote quando julgou-se próximo, e no segundo seguinte, em vez de abocanhar o casal, destroçava o corpo do mago, que nem teve tempo para gritar. Enquanto isso emitia ruídos horrendos e nojentos, como se estivesse apreciando aquela tarefa. O sangue espirrou por sobre ele, o que não o fez diminuir a intensidade de suas ações, pelo contrário, acelerou-as. 

Assim que o inimigo foi abatido, puderam ver o escorpião, pois a magia de invisibilidade havia sido desfeita. Ele era negro, totalmente negro, um dos mais perigosos e venenosos. O animal, após perceber que sua presa já não tinha vida, arrastou-o para uma duna próxima e enterrou-se na areia junto com ele. Era a chance de partirem dali.

Fujitaka avançou para dentro da Depressão de Qattara com Sonomi no colo, e com mais experiência para os próximos perigos que enfrentaria. Agora sabia, por exemplo, que só com os dialetos egípcios poderia utilizar magia. Certamente, novas dificuldades o aguardavam adiante, precisava se acostumar com a idéia.

Sonomi ainda estava tentando se recuperar do que vira. Ela tinha visto toda a cena de extermínio, apesar da recomendação. Estava em choque, não emitia nenhuma palavra, mal se movia.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele. Como ela não respondeu, apelou : — Já que é assim, vou aproveitar e tirar uma casquinha... — colocou-a diante de si, e, mesmo no ar, enlaçou-a pela cintura com os braços... Como supunha, logo veio um tapa.

— O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO?

— Deu certo, você já melhorou! — quase gargalhando, viu Sonomi fechar a cara para ele. Aparentemente, o transe passara. Era o que queria no momento, mas só nesse momento...

— Não brinque assim comigo, professor! — envergonhada e ainda abalada, Sonomi ralhou com ele. No fundo, ainda tentava digerir o que presenciara. Sim, Fujitaka fora responsável por uma morte de verdade, era capaz disso...

— Tudo bem, desculpe... — ainda exibindo ares de felicidade, Fuji seguiu adiante. Em dez minutos, estava defronte à Pirâmide Negra.

Curiosa construção essa. Mal dava para divisar os blocos de pedra que a constituíam. Quatro torres negras estavam fincadas na direção dos vértices dela. Imediatamente, Fuji lembrou-se das fotos tiradas via satélite que Indy lhe mostrara. Agora faziam sentido...

Não haviam entradas visíveis, portanto teria que improvisar alguma coisa. Carregava algumas bananas de dinamite que Indy lhe emprestara, mas achava que isso não iria funcionar, dada a enorme força mágica que já detectara a quilômetros, e que agora apresentava-se com uma gigantesca intensidade, assustadora. Explosivos não adiantariam, certamente.

Descobrira, entretanto, um lugar na pirâmide que parecia ter uma força menos intensa, próxima da torre norte. Dirigiu-se para lá, e constatou uma pequena entrada, onde dava pra passarem agachados. Não gostou, parecia uma armadilha. Portanto, conjurou os deuses egípcios para criar uma bola de fogo, semelhante a que tinha sido usada contra Lara e Sonomi em Saqqara. Com isso, alargou a pequena abertura, permitindo que os dois passassem por ali com folga. 

Enquanto entravam, nuvens negras cercavam a região, não permitindo que a luz do sol chegasse naquele lugar. Apenas relâmpagos de cor púrpura surgiam ocasionalmente entre os topos das torres e o da pirâmide. Encontravam-se portanto numa completa escuridão, sem enxergar nada, nem um palmo adiante do nariz. 

Fujitaka segurava com força a mão de Sonomi, e levava adiante de si uma pequena bola de energia luminosa. Reparava bem nas paredes do corredor, constatando de forma surpreendente que não haviam gravuras, nem hieróglifos, nem qualquer outro sinal gráfico marcado nelas. Somente a cor negra, e nada mais. Tocou a parede, sentiu calafrios lhe percorrendo a espinha. Aquilo era para infundir o medo nos corações. A parede estava úmida, parecia pulsar, como se estivesse viva. 

Olhou para Sonomi, que ao seu lado também tocava a parede. Ela também teve a mesma impressão, este lugar não era comum. Nunca se sentira daquela forma, como se estivesse acuada, sem saída...

Certamente, isso fazia parte da magia daquele local. Perversa, maligna, intimidadora...

Fujitaka olhou em volta, procurando alternativas, e resolveu continuar. Voltou-se para procurar Sonomi, e não achou. Chamou-a várias vezes, quase gritando. Andou vários metros à frente e retrocedeu mais alguns, em vão. O medo de perdê-la agora tomava conta de seu interior. 

Súbito, percebeu que isso era mais um efeito mágico. Concentrou-se, e descobriu Sonomi embaixo dele, no piso inferior. Ela caíra num alçapão. A estranha força protetora que a seguia manifestara-se mais uma vez, evitando ferimentos na queda. 

Preparava-se para ir até ela, quando sentiu uma presença mágica diferente. Foi só um segundo, mas o padrão daquela presença não era maligno, muito pelo contrário. Procurou encontrá-la, e localizou-a em algum lugar acima dele. Seguindo em frente, acharia uma rampa que dava acesso ao piso superior. Como mariposa atraída pela luz Fuji seguiu, deixando Sonomi para trás. 

* * *

A primeira batalha foi vencida. 

Mas agora eles estão no centro de todo o mal. E de cara, já estão separados. Que força é essa que pode afastá-los?

O que acontecerá agora? 

Novas emoções, cada vez mais fortes, nos próximos capítulos. Preparem-se para batalhas cada vez mais emocionantes.

E mais convidados especiais aparecerão em breve...

Não deixe de postar um review. E até o próximo capítulo!


	22. INTERVENÇÃO

Este capítulo é dedicado a uma querida amiga virtual, que mora bem longe de mim, mas de quem gosto muito. É a **Maria Eduarda**, nossa querida Duda!^^

****

DUDINHA, obrigado pela força e pelo apoio. O prometido foi cumprido, e eu aguardo seu veredicto sobre esta estória. Espero que a gente consiga se encontrar! ^__^V

Vamos em frente....

* * *

****

INTERVENÇÃO

Depressão de Qattara

O dia da decisão - 12h20

Fujitaka subiu a rampa de acesso ao piso superior da pirâmide, adentrando em uma sala menos estranha. As paredes não eram totalmente negras, e alguns hieróglifos já podiam ser lidos. De forma estranha, traduziu alguns encantamentos de invocação dos guardiões da morte e deuses egípcios malignos. 

Aquele cômodo era bem grande, sem corredores, uma sala aberta. Bem ao centro, uma cama de pedra, aparentemente com algum sarcófago sobre ele. Não haviam outros objetos pela sala, pelo que podia vislumbrar. 

Aumentou a luminosidade do recinto, melhorando a visibilidade do ambiente. Agora via claramente alguns desenhos sombrios sobre as paredes, onde apareciam várias mulheres acorrentadas ajoelhadas diante de uma estranha figura, que encontrava pela primeira vez. Parecia ser humanóide, de cor azulada, trajando um manto vermelho. Um símbolo familiar: duas cobras entrelaçadas dentro de um círculo vermelho. O emblema do Mal Vivo. 

Encarou seu oponente, mesmo que representado em forma de gravura. O respeito ao adversário somou-se à curiosidade e ao temor. Se ele fosse tão poderoso como as profecias falavam, realmente seria um páreo duro. Como vencer essa força maligna?

A presença! Ali, naquela sala! Sentiu-a de súbito, e virou-se. Nada viu de diferente, mas ela estava próxima. Pensou um pouco, e liberou mais magia para aumentar ainda mais a intensidade da luz no recinto. No centro, sobre a cama de pedra, avistou uma múmia dentro do sarcófago aberto. Seguiu até lá, mas foi detido quando chegou a cinco metros dela. Uma barreira mágica o impedia de seguir adiante.

Tentou chegar por outro lado ou pelo alto, mas o obstáculo assumira um formato cilíndrico, bloqueando-o de todo jeito. Se quisesse chegar lá, teria que utilizar de outra estratégia...

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sonomi ficou desacordada por um pouco. Recobrou os sentidos deitada de costas, um pouco dolorida. Caíra no escuro, lembrava-se, e só. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo se passara.

Esperou um pouco até que as dores diminuíram, e tentou levantar-se. Conseguiu fazê-lo, com relativo esforço. Logo, já não sentia mais nada, podia movimentar-se novamente.

Não estava mais com Fujitaka. Não o vira nem o ouvira por perto, por isso deduziu que talvez ele nem soubesse o que ocorrera. Ao pensar nisso, ficou apreensiva, sem saber o que realmente deveria fazer: ficar onde estava e aguardar, ou tentar sair dali. Depois de muito pensar e tomar coragem, resolveu explorar aquela área. Não seria agora que iria ficar esperando para ser salva por um príncipe encantado, francamente...

Caminhou a esmo, e a primeira impressão que teve é de que o recinto era uma sala, não um corredor, pois encostara-se na parede bem próximo do local onde caíra, e decidira ir no sentido contrário. Já dera mais de quinze passos, e o corredor onde estava com Fuji não era tão largo. Parou, pois julgou perigoso seguir escuro adentro, e procurou retornar ao ponto de partida para ver se achava alguma tocha ou coisa parecida.

Enquanto isso, ficava ruminando em sua mente por que Fujitaka não viera socorrê-la... Será que ele decidira deixar para ajudá-la mais tarde? Ou também estava em perigo?

**********************************************************************************************

Rajadas de fogo e água, magias de ataque... Nada transpunha aquela barreira. Fuji concentrava-se em encontrar uma maneira de chegar ao sarcófago no centro da sala. Já perdera tempo precioso ali, cada segundo era importante.

Testou mais uma idéia. Encostou sua mão na barreira, onde ela foi detida. Baixou então seu nível de magia, e a barreira caiu. Ela era ativada contra poderes mágicos! O que não queria dizer que não haveria outras armadilhas. Esta, porém, ele já vencera.

Caminhou livremente através da barreira até chegar à cama de pedra, e ao sarcófago aberto. Uma nova surpresa: não era uma múmia que ali estava, mas uma mulher muito bonita por sinal, enfaixada até a cabeça, sendo que esta ficara exposta. Parecia sem vida, porém algo não se encaixava nesse quadro. Desconfiado, Fuji tocou seu rosto, constatando que ela NÃO estava morta, era como que um coma induzido ou um estado de animação suspensa. Seu corpo estava quente, e com pulsação normal.

— Libeeeerte-meee... — uma voz feminina bem fraca ecoou em sua mente, e com certeza era dela. Surpreso, Fujitaka recuou e instintivamente defendeu-se através de seus poderes mágicos. Como já transpusera a barreira mágica, imaginou que não teria problemas.

É, mas teve. Um brilho azul o envolveu, e ele foi teleportado para outro lugar.

**********************************************************************************************

Sonomi encontrara a parede novamente. E nesse exato instante, o ambiente se iluminou, como se tivessem acendido a luz. Virou-se, e encarou Hadek.

— Parece que é nosso destino nos encontrarmos sempre, não é? — malicioso, o mago de pele negra e roupas brancas avançou para ela.

— Que droga! — correu dele, invadindo de vez o local onde caíra. Era um salão bem grande, quase não se via a outra parede. Era a base da pirâmide, ou pior, o subsolo da mesma.

— Aqui eu não preciso me esforçar. Outros farão o trabalho por mim. — dito isto, começou a proferir palavras incompreensíveis, com resultados terríveis. Enquanto ela corria, várias cobras iam surgindo ao seu lado, e perseguiam-na implacavelmente. Corria de um lado para outro, e mais delas surgiam. 

Começava a se desesperar, logo não teria mais para onde correr... Finalmente foi encurralada no lado oposto do salão, nem mais avistava Hadek. Estava cercada por aqueles bichos que não a deixariam fugir sem picá-la.

As cobras aproximaram-se, algumas já armavam o bote. A distância entre ela e os animais era de pouco mais de um metro. O que faria agora?

Agachou-se, encostando-se na parede, esperando pelo pior. Logo, um amontoado de venenosas najas faziam o chão parecer um réptil vivo. Apesar disso, Sonomi ainda tentava achar uma forma de escapar. Olhos esbugalhados, coração batendo forte, desesperado... Mal conseguia pensar, raciocinar...

Num ato de loucura, mas com decisão, ela deu um passo para seu lado esquerdo, fazendo com que vários botes fossem desferidos. Voltou rapidamente, recebendo mais alguns pelo seu lado direito. Num momento de rara inspiração e destreza incomum, correu para cima das cobras que a atacaram pela direita, e saiu correndo e pisando nelas. Quando viu, saíra do cerco ilesa. Mas elas não desistiam, e vinham todas atrás, mais furiosas do que antes por terem permitido que escapasse.

Correu de volta para o outro lado da sala, onde caíra. Procurou novamente uma saída, sem sucesso. As najas aproximavam-se novamente, junto com Hadek. Poderia ficar correndo de lá para cá, mas até quando?

— Olá! Precisa de ajuda? — ouviu ao seu lado, enquanto o cerco dos répteis se fechava novamente.

— INDY! Que alegria te ver! — Sonomi agarrou o braço esquerdo dele com força, expressando seu contentamento. Indy sorriu, para depois fechar a cara novamente.

— Eu odeio cobras! AAAAAAAARGH!!! — resmungou ele, com o firme propósito de eliminar a todas rapidamente. Com seu chicote na mão direita, começou a abrir caminho, despedaçando qualquer coisa que rastejasse. Em poucos minutos, todas as najas estavam destruídas. Naturalmente, sumiam após isso. Mais uma obra da magia negra de Hadek.

— Um esforço considerável... Porém inútil, para ambos os aventureiros. — dito isto, Hadek começou a proferir palavras desconhecidas para Sonomi, mas não para Indy. Deve ter sido ruim, pois o arqueólogo atirou no mago para impedir que ele terminasse de conjurar o encantamento. Não conseguiu, as balas não atingiam o feiticeiro.

— Vamos correr! — gritou Indy, assustando-a sem aviso e tomando-a pela mão. Foi bem a tempo essa iniciativa, pois uma bruma envolveu o mago e o fez desaparecer, ocupando metade da enorme sala de pedra. Os amigos já estavam do outro lado, quase sem fôlego.

— O que... O que houve? Por que fez isto? — arfando, Sonomi queria respostas.

— Se o que ele fez estiver certo, vamos ter sérios problemas... Não tem outra saída por aqui? — a coisa parecia séria, pois o arqueólogo não parava quieto, queria sair dali de todo jeito.

— O que foi que ele fez? — insistiu ela, já elevando a voz, apreensiva.

— Ele invocou Sebek, o deus Serpente egípcio. É uma das entidades malignas mais fortes, pelo que conheço da Antigüidade local. E eu não quero ficar por aqui pra conferir! — ao terminar de falar, Indy já segurava com força o braço dela, demonstrando real preocupação, quase pavor. Não estava brincando.

O tempo esgotara-se, entretanto. Logo em seguida, um sibilo forte encheu o ar, e uma enorme serpente abriu os olhos do lado oposto da sala. Pele escura, cheia de escamas imbricadas, olhos amarelados de ofídio devorador. Ela parecia ocupar um quarto da sala, media cerca de vinte metros da cabeça à cauda. Curiosamente, possuía braços escamosos munidos de garras afiadas e a cabeça estava fixa em um tronco. Não possuía membros inferiores, portanto rastejava com parte do corpo ereto.

— Droga! Vamos nos separar, Sonomi. Vai pra lá! — ordenou, sem dar chance de reclamação. Foi para o lado direito, recarregando seu revólver com balas explosivas. Sonomi estava desarmada, por isso teria que fazer o que melhor fizera até então. Correr!

— Isso será inútil. É questão de tempo até os dois serem eliminados. Você sabe disso, Dr. Jones... — surpreendentemente, a coisa falou. Indy percebeu a semelhança: Hadek se transformara no deus Serpente.

A coisa liberou uma rajada de energia sobre ele, de uma forma muito rápida para quem se movia até que lentamente. Indy se esquivou por pouco, mas os fragmentos da parede o acertaram na cabeça, dando-lhe uma tontura indesejada e inoportuna. Estava confuso, e agora cercado. Correu pela esquerda e levou uma rabada, que o fez voar de volta para onde explodira o ataque do monstro.

É nessa hora que as pessoas de valor se revelam. Sonomi estava lá, entrou correndo na frente do agressor e puxou o amigo com toda a força que tinha, para que corressem para o outro lado. Esquivaram-se de outra rabada, atirando-se ao chão, porém logo ficariam irremediavelmente encurralados. Aquela coisa era muito grande.

— Vamos nos separar de novo! — gritou ele novamente.

— Mas...

— Não discuta! Vamos! — Indy já estava correndo para outro lado. E Sebek o seguiu.

Isso deixou Sonomi muito intrigada. Ela nem se mexeu, ficou parada no meio da sala. Se não fosse algo tão perigoso, seria cômico: o arqueólogo corria de um bicho enorme como se fosse num desenho animado. Qualquer contato maior seria fatal, porém... 

Mas porque ele não a perseguia mais?

A briga entre os dois ficou mais acirrada. Cansado de fugir, Indy sacou o seu chicote e começou a lutar furiosamente com aquele monstro. Irado, não media a sua força e cortava a pele da serpente a cada chicotada que desferia. Porém, o esforço e o reflexo exigidos para fugir dos ataques adversários era sobre-humano, o que conseguira por muitas vezes, mas não em todas. 

Logo percebeu que cada arranhão que recebia das garras dele doíam e ardiam tremendamente. Na certa, estavam envenenadas. Seu corpo começou a fraquejar. O veneno agia rápido no organismo, algo que ele já conhecia das lendas sobre o deus Serpente. Se ele não tivesse sido agraciado com o Santo Graal, já teria caído antes. Porém, não podia falhar. Lara estava no hospital, e uma nova amiga precisava de tudo que pudesse dar.

Parou diante do inimigo, com o chicote à sua frente, colocando um joelho no chão. Não poderia mais permanecer em pé, as pernas não obedeciam. Um tremor muito intenso o atingiu logo a seguir, em todo o corpo. Agora estava também com o braço direito no chão, quase sem fôlego...

Braços o envolveram, e uma voz acolhedora o chamou.

— Não desista agora, Indy. Estamos perto de vencê-lo. — Sonomi aproximara-se. O monstro não ousava atacá-la naquele momento.

— Sim, seria tolice desmaiar agora... Acabaria perdendo o melhor da festa... — com o sarcasmo diante do perigo próprio dos heróis, ele respondeu. E procurou se aprumar, embora a tremedeira continuasse. Ergueu os olhos, e o que viu jamais esquecerá. Ela estava à frente dele agora, em pé, de braços abertos.

— Porque não me ataca, monstro? — silêncio total... — Eu já sei. É por isto, não é? — Sonomi arrancou o pingente do pescoço, mostrando-o ao inimigo. 

— Você não faz a mínima idéia do que tem nas mãos... — vociferou.

— E você, faz?

— Sim...

— Ótimo. Então fique longe! — falou firme, com confiança, estendendo o artefato à frente. Recebeu uma grande gargalhada como resposta.

— AAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! Desde quando você está em posição de dar ordens, mulher? Você não pode me vencer! E nem seu amigo, que está quase eliminado... — apontou para Indy, novamente de cabeça baixa, respirando com dificuldade. — Enquanto eu estiver aqui, vocês não irão a parte alguma. Cedo ou tarde, o Mal Vivo será liberto, e então nada mais poderá te proteger...

Sonomi arrepiou-se com o que ouvira. Ele estava só ganhando tempo então. Mas por quê? O que havia de tão importante neles que não poderiam sair dali?

Retornou para junto de Indy. O oponente enrolou-se diante deles, cruzou os braços e esperou. Sonomi novamente chegou-se a ele, tentando confortá-lo. O amigo suava frio.

O pingente começou a brilhar em suas mãos. Sebek percebeu, desenrolou-se e atacou com tudo! Estatelou-se a um metro deles, come se tivesse dado com a cara numa janela de vidro inquebrável. Tentou de novo, com as garras e com a cauda, sem sucesso. Enfureceu-se e ficou mais perto deles ainda.

Sonomi apertou o pingente na mão e deu um passo à frente, fazendo-o recuar. Seus olhos brilhavam agora do mesmo jeito que o pingente, com a mesma intensidade.

— Eu já entendi. Isto é uma arma. Uma arma que o seu mestre teme. — declarou, enfrentando o monstro.

— Como sabe disso? — surpreso, recuou mais ainda.

— Isso não importa. O fato é que sairemos daqui agora mesmo. — com a voz cada vez mais gutural, assustadora, Sonomi replicou.

— Você não sabe usá-la, mulher...

— Veremos... — um leve sorriso e a interrupção de suas palavras. Prenúncio de que algo diferente estava para acontecer.

E realmente aconteceu. Para surpresa cada vez maior de Indy, Sonomi colocou-se em posição de guarda, e uma luz vermelha a envolveu por completo. O pingente saiu de suas mãos, e flutuou adiante dela. Cordão e madeira se uniram, crescendo de súbito para se transformarem em uma vara de combate, que começou a girar, cortando o ar e delineando um círculo, onde logo se formou uma base vermelha para uma estranha logomarca negra de aspecto felino. A arma então parou nas mãos dela, e o símbolo rubronegro encolheu e se uniu ao seu peito.

Não era mais Sonomi quem estava lá. Uma outra mulher estava em seu lugar. Mulher? 

Ela aproximou-se de Indy, que começou a reparar bem naquele espécime raro de fêmea: loura, mas coberta de pelos alourados pelo corpo. Um uniforme atlético de cor marrom claro, um bracelete marrom escuro no pulso e antebraço esquerdos. Olhou para ele, e com seus olhos felinos e castanhos o fez entender que ele a preocupava. Indy levantou-se, e sentiu a mão sobre seu ombro... Tinha pequenas garras no lugar de unhas, mas seu toque era macio e sedutor...

Apertou firme o chicote, entendera o recado. Precisavam lutar juntos para vencer essa dificuldade. Suava frio ainda, porém não podia ficar parado.

Um urro de ódio se ouviu, e o deus Serpente atacou de vez. A guerreira agarrou-se ao arqueólogo e com muita agilidade pulou de lado três vezes, escapando dos ataques de cauda também. Deixou-o parado e correu, com extrema rapidez, em menos de um segundo enfrentava o monstro com golpes de vara, chutes voadores e golpes certeiros entremeados por movimentos ágeis e velozes. Indy não conseguia acompanhá-la quase, de tão célere que era. Foi se achegando, e com uma chicotada estalada prendeu a cauda do inimigo. No instante seguinte, voou de encontro à parede, ao mesmo tempo que sua companheira acertava o monstro na cabeça.

Soltou o chicote, e agachou-se. Tudo estava girando, girando... Tentou levantar-se, tateando o chão... Ouviu o som de rastejo, novamente seria atacado... Foi salvo mais uma vez pela companheira. Ela o deixou sentado a uma certa distância e atacou novamente o agressor, soltando raios da sua vara. Sebek respondeu com a mesma moeda, e uma guerra de raios teve início. A fêmea, porém, era muito mais veloz, e facilmente esquivava-se de qualquer ataque. Indy já podia vislumbrar a vitória, o inimigo já dava sinais de cansaço.

Ele soltou um raio em sua direção, quase acertou. A guerreira partiu em sua direção para protegê-lo e caiu na armadilha: foi finalmente atingida por um golpe de cauda. Prensada contra a parede a três metros dele, caiu sem consciência.

Indy engoliu em seco. O monstro urrou de novo, desta vez pela vitória iminente, e partiu para cima dele.

Mesmo debilitado, poderia correr. Mas não fez isso. Pegou seu chicote, ajeitou seu chapéu e esperou.

— Os heróis são loucos, não é mesmo, prof. Jones? — proferiu Sebek, com sua voz transtornada pela mutação.

— Você nem imagina o quanto... — sorrindo, estalou o chicote. Estava pronto para o que vinha a seguir.

* * *

Os amigos foram separados. Mas não estão com a vida fácil...

O que terá acontecido com Fujitaka? E será que Indiana Jones realmente conseguirá resolver a parada contra um monstro que é um deus?

As emoções crescem a cada capítulo...

Não deixe de postar um review. E até o próximo!


	23. FACE A FACE COM O INIMIGO

Existem pessoas que a gente conhece que são especiais. Mesmo que as encontremos somente uma vez na vida, fazem diferença.

É o caso dessa pessoa a quem dedico este capítulo de minha fic. Eu só tive oportunidade de encontrá-la uma única vez, e guardo isso como um bom momento que tive. Com ótima conversas, dona de uma simpatia ímpar e opiniões firmes ante qualquer argumentação, **Samille** é uma mulher notável. E muito bonita também, devo dizer... :-P

****

CHERRY, foi um grande prazer, espero que nos encontremos novamente. Parabéns por tudo de bom que está acontecendo em sua vida e, principalmente, parabéns por ser quem você é: TOSCA SIM, NOJENTA NÃO! Eheheheheheh...

E vamos nessa!

* * *

****

FACE A FACE COM O INIMIGO

Depressão de Qattara

O dia da decisão - 15h09

Suava frio. Tremia dos pés à cabeça. De forma estranha, porém, nunca estivera tão autoconfiante nesta luta quanto agora.

O deus Serpente não hesitou: atacou com tudo o que tinha. O bote certeiro fez um buraco no chão, pois o aventureiro saltou de lado e esquivou-se. Rapidamente, Sebek liberou uma rajada de fogo. Calculou mal, Indy estava muito perto e atacou-o, enrolando seu chicote no pescoço do monstro. A cauda veio rápida em contra ataque, como previra; abaixou-se, e o monstro golpeou o próprio tronco. Num movimento ágil, prendeu a ponta da cauda contra o tronco com o couro do chicote e apertou o máximo que pôde. O inimigo se desesperou, e num urro animal expandiu seus pulmões, libertando-se e jogando o herói para longe.

— Droga, essa peste é muito forte! — balbuciou ele, levantando-se o mais rápido que pôde. Conseguiu se esquivar de um golpe, mas não de um safanão que veio em seguida. Foi arremessado de novo, dessa vez para perto de onde estava caída a guerreira, ainda desacordada. Abraçou-se a ela, tentando arrastá-la consigo. Muito fraco, só avançou alguns metros, onde o inimigo acertou-o com a cauda. 

Caiu mais à frente, zonzo por completo. Tentou sentar-se, a companheira ainda ao seu lado... Ouvia melhor do que via, e o oponente se aproximava cada vez mais. Olhou para frente, a vista embaçada, somente borrões e o cheiro fétido das escamas de um réptil gigantesco que não estava a mais de cinco metros dele, com certeza.

Algo rápido passou diante de seus olhos, e o monstro recuou. Ouviu som de golpes e gritos de dor e determinação. Firmou a vista, e viu sua amiga guerreira atacando Sebek furiosamente com a vara de combate, tão rápido que não havia possibilidade de defesa diante destes golpes.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, e de súbito uma idéia que não era original, mas que deveria funcionar bem, veio em sua mente. Conferiu seu equipamento, para certificar-se de que tinha o que precisava. Caminhou até o inimigo, que apanhava sem dó da guerreira felina, num turbilhão de golpes, arranhões e urros produzidos por agressor e agressora. 

Sebek ficou até feliz em vê-lo, pois decerto seria mais fácil fazer algo com Indy do que com aquela gata brava. Por isso, atirou-se em direção a ele, já movendo-se de forma mais lenta, e sem deixar de levar pelo menos uma bordoada na cabeça a cada cinco segundos. Mesmo atrapalhado pelos ataques felinos, ergueu seu braço direito para golpeá-lo, e foi este o último movimento lúcido que produziu.

Com muito sangue frio, o arqueólogo esperou o monstro armar seu último bote. No exato momento em que isto aconteceu, sacou rapidamente de seu revólver Magnum calibre .45 e cravou uma bala no olho direito do agressor. O monstro soltou um grito misturado com urro altíssimo e lancinante, acusando a dor e protegendo o órgão ferido. Tentou recuar, mas a vara de combate da guerreira o impediu, golpeando na cabeça novamente e impulsionando-o à frente. Neste movimento, Indy atirou de novo, vazando-lhe o olho esquerdo. Sem os dois olhos, Sebek parou de se mexer, como se estivesse paralisado, por alguns instantes. Tombou finalmente para a frente, vencido e sem vida. O monstro foi se desfazendo em fumaça, retornando à forma humana de Hadek. Em seguida, o mago foi pelo mesmo caminho e desapareceu.

Com a morte do oponente, o efeito do veneno dissipou-se, e o bem estar voltou ao aventureiro americano. Massageou o próprio pescoço para relaxar um pouco, a luta não fôra fácil. Mas vencera, com seu bom e velho arsenal de armas antigas, nada de magias e estas besteiras tecnológicas de hoje em dia. Mais um motivo de orgulho para ele.

E sua companheira de lutas? Procurou-a com o olhar, achando-a recostada à parede. Em seguida, a luz que iluminava o ambiente apagou-se, e mergulharam em completa escuridão. Se era obra da magia de Hadek, era compreensível que isto ocorresse. 

Procurou um sinalizador, que deveria estar preso em seu cinto. Não estava, certamente caíra pelo chão durante a batalha. E agora, para achar aquilo naquele breu? Súbito, um brilho chamou sua atenção. Um não, dois. Um par de pontos luminosos, bem perto dele. Vaga-lumes? Não, ele sentia familiaridade naquilo. Sim, eram olhos. Olhos de gata...

A felina apoderou-se de seu corpo, envolveu-o em seus braços, e lentamente iniciou um reconhecimento olfativo daquele macho. Sentiu que ela roçava suas unhas carinhosamente em seus braços, colocou uma das mãos por dentro de sua camisa e a deixou lá, acariciando-o lentamente... Pelo jeito havia agradado a fêmea...

Sentiu que lhe entregava algo na mão esquerda. Era o sinalizador. Assim que o recebeu, ela começou a lamber e mordiscar sua orelha esquerda... Quanta afetividade...

Teve impressão de ouvir algo, ela tentava se comunicar de forma verbal, porém incompreensível. Acendeu o sinalizador, e num pulo a guerreira o soltou e colocou-se à sua frente.

Agora que via o seu rosto claramente, confundia-se. Era uma fêmea de belo porte físico e de belas feições. Humanas, sem dúvida. Seu rosto não tinha pêlos, porém a pele em volta dos olhos era mais escura, castanha. Estendeu sua mão a ela, tomando-a de novo e trazendo-a para perto de si.

— Indiana Jones. — disse isto apontando para si próprio. Aqueles olhos felinos hipnotizavam... Ela alisou seu peito novamente...

— Cheetarah... — respondeu a guerreira, esboçando um sorriso, sem parar de acariciá-lo. Seu olhar parecia brilhar ainda mais, começou a inspecioná-lo novamente de alto a baixo... 

No instante seguinte, largou a mão dele e guardou a distância de dois passos para trás. Estendeu o braço, dominando novamente a vara de combate, lançando um último olhar ao companheiro de batalha mais interessante que conhecera. Girou o bastão e o jogou para o alto. O símbolo rubronegro de seu peito uniu-se ao círculo improvisado, e num brilho vermelho Cheetarah se foi, tão rápida e silenciosa como chegara. 

Em seu lugar, Sonomi caiu de joelhos, cabisbaixa, com o pingente na mão. Ergueu a cabeça, e viu Indy com o sinalizador bem próximo dela.

— Deu certo? — perguntou, meio descrente.

— Muito certo. — confirmou ele, sorrindo. Ajudou-a a levantar-se, após alguns segundos.

— O que aconteceu? — continuou, retirando o pó de suas roupas.

— Você se transformou... — começou a explicar, sem saber como iria terminar.

— Como assim? Não lembro de nada! — coçou a cabeça.

— É melhor assim. Pode deixar que estas lembranças eu guardo sozinho... — completou ele, sorrindo. — O mago foi destruído. Vamos embora.

— Para onde, senhor arqueólogo? — retrucou ela, irritadiça. Ainda estava meio zonza também... Tentou dar dois passos e quase caiu.

— Olhe para trás, Sonomi. — pediu ele. Ela atendeu, e viu uma abertura iluminada a cerca de vinte metros deles. Para lá se dirigiram.

— Isto não estava aqui antes. — observou ela.

— Concordo. Creio que era essa passagem que ele não queria que encontrássemos. — completou ele.

Adentraram o recinto, era uma pequena sala com um pedestal de pedra bem no centro. Nele, algo emanava uma luz clara, brilhante... Era um amuleto, preso a um cordão de prata. Um círculo envolto num "U" estilizado, algo que Sonomi nunca tinha visto.

Mas Indy conhecia muito bem. De repente, todo aquele mistério envolvendo a profecia que encontraram em Saqqara não lhe parecia mais absurdo... Pelo contrário, entendia agora que a possibilidade do Mal Vivo triunfar era real.

Apoderou-se do talismã, e viu que isto não causou nenhum efeito colateral. O deus Serpente Sebek era mesmo a proteção definitiva daquela jóia.

Dirigiam-se para fora da sala, quando uma parede da mesma cedeu, revelando um novo caminho a seguir. Era uma rampa, e levava para o andar de cima, de onde Sonomi caíra.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fujitaka ficou zonzo por alguns momentos, não entendeu bem imediatamente. Logo em seguida, percebeu que tinha sido teletransportado para outro lugar. Acreditava estar na mesma pirâmide, mas em outra parte dela. A escuridão não lhe permitia reconhecer nada. Invocou um pequeno globo luminoso, e assim percebeu que ali era a entrada de uma grande sala. Seguiu em frente, adentrando o recinto que, por ser demasiado grande, não era totalmente iluminado. Elevou a altura dele e aumentou sua intensidade, para poder ver melhor onde se encontrava. 

A intensidade da luz foi aumentando, e ele podia ver melhor a cada segundo. Reparou que bem no centro da sala havia um objeto no mínimo estranho. Um imenso caldeirão de metal, com pés centrados em uma área circular delimitada no chão. O que aquilo estava fazendo ali, no meio do Egito?

Um brilho diferente o fez olhar para cima, detendo subitamente a ascensão de sua lâmpada improvisada. A sala ia afunilando para o alto, mas o centro não tinha teto. Por isso, percebia-se a precipitação de trovões em tons púrpura e rosa, como vira do lado de fora antes de entrar. Entendeu que havia chegado no topo da pirâmide.

Puxou o globo um pouco para baixo, temendo que o mesmo fosse atraído para fora e que ficasse sem iluminação. Isso o fez encarar sem aviso prévio as faces horrendas de quatro estátuas enormes, com rostos que lembravam animais e de aspecto aterrorizante. O que era aquilo? Fuji nunca tinha visto nada parecido, nem lido sobre alguma divindade com aquela forma naquela região... Uma descoberta totalmente nova, portanto, ou pelo menos inteiramente desconhecida. 

Teve medo. Sentiu isso naquele instante, quando percebeu que o ar em volta estava mais pesado do que o costume, e que mesmo com o ambiente iluminado pairava uma atmosfera sombria, gélida, mórbida... Essa impressão acentuava-se a cada segundo. 

Ouviu um som arrastado, como se fossem pedras se arrastando sobre pedras. Virou-se para a esquerda, e pareceu ver um sarcófago em pé abrindo-se lentamente, sem ninguém para fazê-lo. Arrepiou-se, enquanto aquele ruído parecia durar uma eternidade.

Uma mão enfaixada surgiu de dentro da escuridão, prenunciando o que viria. Uma figura totalmente envolta em faixas, certamente um pouco menor do que ele, mas com brilhantes e apavorantes olhos vermelhos. 

— Você chegou... Finalmente... — com uma voz cansada, a criatura pronunciou-se. Em inglês.

— Sim. Você é o Mal Vivo? — perguntou Fuji, quase não acreditando.

— Este é um de meus nomes... — respondeu. — Você é Fujitaka Kinomoto, o Mago do Conhecimento do Bem. Chegou muito rápido até aqui, estou impressionado. — acrescentou.

— Ainda não terminou. Devo detê-lo agor... — parou a frase no meio. A criatura estendeu os braços, travando sua garganta.

— Tem certeza de que quer realmente fazer isso? Você não está à altura desta tarefa, como pode perceber... — pausadamente, desafiava o mago, que momentaneamente parecia vencido por um poder superior. Fuji colocava as mãos no pescoço, tentava se desvencilhar daquele encantamento, que era muito forte, mal emitia som algum.

A criatura andou até o caldeirão e parou diante dele. Vestia um manto com capuz vermelho, que escondia parcialmente seu corpo decrépito e putrefato. Fuji estava com problemas de respiração, quando sentiu-se atraído por força da magia inimiga. Num instante, estava imóvel ao lado da múmia, que olhava o interior do recipiente.

— Reconhece esta cena, mago? — quanto mais perto, mais asquerosa era a sua voz. Fuji olhou, e viu aparecer na água a sala onde estivera há pouco, com a moça deitada sobre a cama de pedra. — Esta é a bela deusa da profecia. E hoje, finalmente, eu obterei seu poder! — declarou, com satisfação. Fuji continuou olhando para a cena, e viu Sonomi e Indy entrando ali. — Preste atenção, mago, no que seu amigo traz em suas mãos: a essência da deusa! E ela estará comigo em poucos segundos! — seguiu-se a isso uma risada louca e lúgubre, com Fujitaka ficando cada vez mais apreensivo, na medida em que seus amigos andavam em direção ao mesmo ponto em que fora teletransportado. Nem ao menos poderia falar algo, certamente o Mal Vivo conhecia bem o seu potencial e não permitia que pronunciasse nada. Não tinha nenhuma opção por enquanto. O máximo que poderia fazer é concentrar-se nos acontecimentos.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Indy e Sonomi chegaram a uma sala que ambos não tinham visitado antes. Certamente estavam acima do corredor onde passaram antes (ele entrou por ali também), o que recomendava cautela. A figura da moça no meio da sala era óbvia e chamativa, o que fez com que Indy começasse a andar de maneira circular até chegar nela, tentando evitar alguma armadilha ou truque.

Achegaram-se à cama de pedra, onde viram que a bela mulher estava viva e respirando. Indy a tocou, e deduziu que estava sem sentidos. Não deveriam deixá-la ali, isto era certo, ainda mais se ela fosse quem ele estava pensando que era... Tomou-a nos braços, permitindo que Sonomi a examinasse. Parecia bem, só estava mesmo desacordada. Levaram-na de volta para a rampa de onde vieram, dali pensariam no que fazer melhor...

Essa seria a atitude mais sensata, sem dúvida. No meio deste trajeto, porém, foram todos envoltos em uma brilhante luz azul e sumiram, reaparecendo novamente numa sala de aspecto sombrio e gélido. Indy ficou tonto com esta transição de ambientes e caiu para trás, com a moça no seu colo e com Sonomi ao seu lado. Esta caiu virada de frente para Fuji, que já estava sentindo falta de ar. Apesar de gostar de reencontrá-lo, assustou-se com o desespero dele, de tal maneira que começou ela mesma a se desesperar.

— Perfeito! Já posso começar! — disse a criatura, esboçando o que seria um sorriso quando os amigos se reuniram estatelados no chão.

— Não... — balbuciou Fuji, sentindo desfazer-se o encantamento que o afligia. — Eu falhei... — pressentiu o que viria. Viu o Mal Vivo dar as costas a eles, olhar para cima e proferir as palavras capazes de aterrorizar o mais valente dos mortais.

— Antigos Espíritos do Mal... — as quatro estátuas emitiram um brilho vermelho e sinistro de seus olhos, para em seguida iluminá-lo. Abriu os braços, como se buscasse receber mais poder: — ... transformem essa forma decadente... — a luz vermelha começou a brilhar em volta dele, enquanto seu corpo parecia crescer. Ele endireitou a coluna, as faixas que o cobriam seu corpo começaram a soltar-se. A cabeça se descobriu, revelando um elmo com duas serpentes no topo, enfrentando-se uma à outra: — ... em MUMM-RA, O DE VIDA ETERNAAAAAA!!! — a voz débil de múmia transformara-se numa voz poderosa, ameaçadora. Um brado de guerra confirmou que agora ele estava repleto de poder, enquanto mais e maiores trovões se ouviam do lado externo da pirâmide. A impressão que se tinha é que ele agora estava com pelo menos dois metros e meio de altura. O corpo tinha uma coloração azulada, revelava-se forte e intimidador...

Transformação completada. Mumm-Ra estava pronto para dar início ao ritual pelo qual elevaria ao máximo seus poderes, e finalmente dominaria sobre a Terra.

Antes daquilo, Fuji fora facilmente vencido. Como poderia enfrentá-lo, agora que sentia que seu inimigo pelo menos triplicara suas forças?

* * *

Cheetarah®, Mumm-Ra® e os Antigos Espíritos do Mal® são personagens dos estúdios Rankin/Bass™ e Pacific Animation™. Todos os direitos reservados.

O Mal Vivo está desperto. Conseguirá ele obter todo o poder de que deseja?

Logo saberemos...

Até o próximo capítulo!


	24. MAL VIVO X MAGO DO CONHECIMENTO DO BEM

A pessoa para quem eu dedico este fic é muito especial para mim. É uma pessoa que adorei conhecer, e de quem guardo ótimas lembranças. É a **Nadja Mayumi**! ^__^V

****

MAYUMI, já estou até vendo você reclamar que eu estou plagiando sua marca registrada, desculpe... ¬¬' A grande verdade é que é ótimo poder ser seu amigo e desfrutar de sua companhia e convivência, privilégio este que não me cabe, pela distância que nos separa.

Mas a nossa amizade continua (espero). Ainda guardo aquela florzinha de canudinho comigo, para me lembrar com carinho e saudade de uma das mais queridas amigas que eu tenho.

Obrigado por tudo. Dedico este capítulo para você. ~_^

E vamos nessa!

* * *

****

MAL VIVO X MAGO DO CONHECIMENTO DO BEM

Depressão de Qattara

O dia da decisão - 17h00

Fujitaka colocara sua mente para trabalhar segundos atrás. Tentava analisar todas as possibilidades que tinha, atento à elevação do nível de poder do inimigo e pensando em tudo o que conseguira acumular de conhecimento sobre magia até então. Pelo que entendera, as desvantagens eram enormes. Por estar naquele lugar mágico, somente a magia egípcia poderia ser usada por ele. Isso significa que teria que recorrer aos deuses egípcios, detentores de toda os poderes do mundo espiritual naquela região.

Os Antigos Espíritos do Mal também tinham uma forte presença maligna, o que queria dizer que deveria esperar algumas surpresas vindas deles a qualquer momento.

Agora, Mumm-Ra é que parecia ser cada vez mais um oponente de considerável dificuldade. Ele era uma coisinha feia quando o encontrou, agora era um mastodonte de enorme, impunha respeito até pelo porte físico. Fora o seu poder que crescia a cada minuto.

Olhou rapidamente para Sonomi. Assustada, ela retribuiu o olhar, demonstrando que estava bem intranqüila. Ele sorriu, tentando acalmá-la, e ela fez aquela cara de quem diz: "Tá rindo de quê, seu idiota?". Só ela mesmo para lhe dar algo de bom naquele momento crucial. Sentiu-se mais confiante, e com o semblante sério levantou-se.

Sonomi se arrependeu de não ter se atirado nos braços dele antes que fizesse isso. Agora só podia torcer desesperadamente para que desse certo. Fuji era o único que poderia fazer alguma coisa de concreto ali.

— Que ousadia! Como ousa me enfrentar mago? — vociferou Mumm-Ra.

— Se você é tão forte assim, qual o problema? — respondeu o arqueólogo, já bem perto dele. Discretamente, movimentou a mão esquerda atrás do corpo, invocando uma magia de proteção.

— Acha que vai se proteger de mim com isso? — berrou a criatura, liberando raios desintegradores dos olhos diretamente sobre Fuji. Este se esquivou e contra atacou com uma rajada de fogo certeira. Não feriu Mumm-Ra, mas chamuscou seu manto vermelho.

— Que pontaria péssima... CÍRCULO DE MAGIA! — apesar de ser uma boa idéia, Fuji tentava ganhar tempo. O encantamento arcano fixou-se em volta do inimigo, imobilizando-o por alguns segundos. Isso permitiu que Fuji pensasse melhor em seu próximo movimento.

— Isso não vai me deter, professor... — pouco depois, como previsto, ele se libertou. — Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer. DRAGÃO DAS SOMBRAS, ataque meu oponente! — comandou, invocando uma criatura negra alada, que ficava muito bem camuflada no ambiente escuro. Fujitaka foi envolvido pela escuridão, e não enxergava nada. Muito perspicaz... — Enquanto você brinca com meu bichinho, vou cuidar de outros assuntos... — dizendo isto, Mumm-ra virou-se para onde estavam Indy e Sonomi e a moça desacordada. Fuji percebeu, e decidiu agir rápido. 

— Deus falcão Rá, ilumine a mim! — gritou ele, transformando-se praticamente numa estrela supernova por alguns instantes. As trevas que o rondavam dissiparam-se, deixando-o ver claramente o seu inimigo. Como se estivesse empunhando um arco pronto a disparar uma flecha, comandou novamente: — Seta Flamejante de Apophis! — um feixe de energia formou-se à sua frente e partiu certeiro, atingindo o alvo bem no coração. A fera alada tombou com estrondo, chamando a atenção de Mumm-Ra e permitindo que Indy fugisse rapidamente dali para outro ponto da sala com as duas.

— Ora, ora... O mago é petulante! Muito bem, vamos ver o quanto é durão, senhor Fujitaka. — dizendo isso, estendeu a mão para novamente apertá-lo pela garganta, mas não foi bem sucedido. Pelo contrário, Fuji riu enquanto Mumm-Ra gritava de dor. — Como consegui isso? Parece que é... A proteção de Osíris... — incrédulo, viu protegendo-o a figura do poderoso deus egípcio. Urrou de raiva e atacou com um raio mágico os outros que estavam assistindo o combate escondidos. 

Fuji rapidamente canalizou suas defesas para o local, impedindo o ataque covarde de surtir efeito, mas desprotegendo-se. Detalhe importante que não passou despercebido para seu milenar oponente. Separando seus braços, atacou ao mesmo tempo e com igual intensidade tanto o mago quanto seus companheiros. Fuji também teve que dividir suas defesas, e foi aí que a coisa começou a se complicar.

— Você não vai conseguir, professor. É preciso concentração e poderes sobre humanos para conseguir atuar com magia em dois focos diferentes, e eu sei que você é inexperiente nisso. É só uma questão de tempo para que minha vitória seja completa! — uma gargalhada tenebrosa seguiu essa declaração, enquanto Mumm-Ra parecia aumentar ainda mais a intensidade de seus ataques. 

Por mais que tentasse evitar, Fuji tinha de reconhecer que a situação era delicada. Resistia enquanto podia para ganhar tempo, e tentar pensar numa outra solução. Tentara se mover, e teve como resposta o aumento da intensidade dos dois ataques. Realmente estava cada vez mais difícil dividir a atenção entre dois pontos de uso para sua magia. Seus amigos não podiam sair de onde estavam, ficaram acuados também.

Sentiu que não ia conseguir. Olhou para Sonomi, e a viu encarando-o com total apreensão. Parece que ela sentia o que ia por dentro dele, de alguma forma. Enviou todo seu poder de defesa para eles, e recebeu uma forte rajada de energia diretamente. Foi atirado contra a parede negra da pirâmide, e caiu vencido.

— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!! FUJI!!! — gritou desesperada Sonomi. Ia partir correndo para onde ele estava, mas foi detida por Indy. 

— Ficou maluca? Vai enfrentar essa coisa sozinha? — ponderou ele. Mumm-Ra fizera o corpo de Fujitaka levitar e o trouxera para perto dele. — Oh-oh, isso não é bom... — até mesmo o aventureiro americano percebera que a situação ficara bem delicada.

— Você é um oponente de valor, mago. Sua força será um bom reforço. Antigos Espíritos do Mal, drenem a energia dele para mim! — comandou o Mal Vivo. As quatro estátuas horrendas novamente fizeram brilhar seus olhos, e criaram uma bolha avermelhada em volta de Fuji, mantendo-o suspenso no ar. Pequenos raios saíam de todas as partes do seu corpo, e iam tornando mais brilhante a esfera que o envolvia. — Em breve, seu poder será meu também! — e mais uma gargalhada tétrica se seguiu.

— Nós temos que fazer algo, Indy! Deixe-me ir! — gritou ela.

— E o que você pretende fazer contra isso? — disse o incrédulo arqueólogo, apontando para a armadilha mágica.

— Eu tenho um plano... — disse, segurando o pingente em uma das mãos.

— Hmmmm... Pode dar certo... — concordou ele. 

— Aaahhnnn... — quem disse isto era a moça já não tão desacordada assim. Isso irritou muito Mumm-Ra, que percebeu e veio para cima deles. Curiosamente, a magia de defesa de Fujitaka continuava ativa.

— É apenas uma questão de tempo. Assim que ele enfraquecer, eu terei o poder da deusa! — decretou.

— Deusa? Essa aqui? — Indy não acreditou no que ouviu. Aquela mulher lhe parecia muito normal. Bem bonita mesmo, mas nada de extraordinário que não tivesse visto antes... Visto antes? Ei, era isso! Ele conhecia essa mulher!

— Ele quer outra coisa, Indy. Ele quer o talismã que achamos. — concluiu Sonomi. — Vamos usar isso para tentar libertar Fuji. Segure-o um pouco enquanto eu chego até ele.

— Combinado. Vamos lá! Você fique aqui bem quietinha, moça. — disse para a outra, que permanecia deitada e imóvel.

— É agora! — Sonomi deu o sinal e correu para um lado. Indy foi para o outro, com o amuleto na mão. Mumm-Ra percebeu as duas corridas, e por enquanto era inútil tentar penetrar naquela parte da sala protegida por magia. Foi atrás de Indy, caminhando como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. 

*******************************************************************************************

Sonomi apressou-se o mais que pôde, Fuji estava a uma distância considerável. Chegou perto dele, que levitava a um metro e meio do chão envolto numa esfera de energia vermelha. Tentou tocá-lo e sentiu suas próprias forças se esvaindo assim que roçou a luz mágica que o envolvia. Teimosa, em vez de recuar, atirou-se com tudo pra cima dele, caindo sentada sobre seus quadris e com o rosto sobre seu peito. Sentiu os sentidos falhando, a sua consciência queria apagar-se, como uma vertigem muito forte e súbita. Com muito esforço, colocou a mão em seu pingente, e o mal estar diminuiu um pouco. Tirou lentamente o objeto de si, e colocou sobre o peito daquele homem que tanto queria e, finalmente admitia-o, admirava muito. Beijou de leve seu lábios, com um fio de lágrima, sussurrando enquanto recostava-se em seu peito e adormecia:

— Eu te amo, Fujitaka Kinomoto...

********************************************************************************************

— Humanos insolentes! Será que nunca aprendem? — era Mumm-Ra bufando com Indy, enquanto esse fugia dele ainda com o amuleto guardado consigo.

— Você se garante muito nessa história de magia. Venha me enfrentar num combate corpo a corpo, pra ver se eu não ganho de você! — provocou Indy, sem parar de correr.

— Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, Dr. Jones? — respondeu ele, para espanto do herói.

— V-v-você me conhece? — surpreso, Indy retrucou.

— Conheço você desde que nasceu. Eu sou o Mal Vivo! — completou o inimigo, com mais uma gargalhada, dessa vez mais assustadora para o arqueólogo do que em outras ocasiões. Seus olhos se tornaram mais vermelhos do que antes, e ele desferiu um tapa em Indy, tão forte que o derrubou longe.

— ARRRRGH!!! Esse bicho é mais forte do que o outro! — murmurou ele, levantando-se rapidamente e estalando seu chicote. Recebeu mais uma gargalhada como resultado dessa ação.

— O que é isso? Uma tira de couro? O que pensa que pode fazer com esse brinquedinho, Dr. Jones? Pensei que você queria uma disputa entre lutadores! — dizia isso enquanto avançava contra ele. Indy ia recuando, em posição de guarda. — Pare de fugir como um rato!

— Mais vale um rato vivo do que um arqueólogo morto! Eu, hein? — Indy saiu correndo sem nenhum peso na consciência, mas Mumm-Ra bloqueou seu caminho. Teria mesmo que encarar mais uma aberração, já eram duas em um único dia! — Assim eu não agüento...

Mumm-Ra juntou os dois punhos e atacou marretando de cima para baixo, quase atingindo seu adversário. Indy esquivou-se, mas não saiu do alcance dele. Acabou levando um safanão e se estatelando na parede primeiro, e de cara para o chão depois.

— Uuuuhhhff... — tudo girava, cada vez mais rápido... Com um só golpe, Mumm-Ra acabara com ele. Tentou levantar-se, mas alguma coisa quebrada, possivelmente uma costela, forçava-o a ficar ajoelhado.

— Ao vencedor, o prêmio, Dr. Jones. Entregue-me o amuleto. — ordenou o Mal Vivo, agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

— Que amuleto? — Indy fez cara de surpreso. A dor começara realmente a incomodar...

— Aquele que vocês encontraram após vencer Hadek. Quero-o agora!

— Ah, aquele? Não está comigo! — continuou com a cara de surpreso. Ficar suspenso daquele jeito não estava ajudando... 

— É mesmo? Não tente me enganar, eu sinto a presença poderosa do amuleto aqui! Onde está, seu rato? — decididamente, perdia já a paciência, apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Indy.

— Está com ele... — num fiapo de voz, Indy apontou por sobre o ombro de Mumm-Ra.

— Sim, está comigo. Venha buscá-lo, se for capaz. — a voz de Fujitaka nunca pareceu tão determinada. Carregava Sonomi em seus braços, e com um gesto de cabeça tirou Indy das mãos do inimigo para perto de si. — Costela quebrada? — perguntou. Ante a confirmação, definiu: — Volte para aquele lugar onde estavam e tome conta das moças. Eu resolvo a parada agora. — deixou Sonomi sentada ao lado do amigo no chão, desacordada, e teletransportou os dois para aquele ponto da sala onde estavam antes com a outra moça. Voltou-se para Mumm-ra e o encarou: — Agora eu e você temos algumas contas a acertar...

*********************************************************************************************

Indy recostou-se à parede, a dor que sentia era muito forte. Mal podia movimentar-se, respirar era um sacrifício... Sacou sua pistola, pronto para atirar caso o pior acontecesse. Tinha somente mais três balas.

— Droga, estamos todos caindo como moscas... — lamentou, visivelmente contrariado. E não podia mais fazer nada, somente confiar em Fuji e aguardar.

— Fale por si só, Dr. Jones. Essa mosca aqui despertou, após longo sono... — uma voz familiar soou ao seu lado. Indy virou o rosto, e deu de cara com uma belíssima mulher de pele morena clara, cabelos pretos longos e rosto de modelo. Desvencilhava-se das faixas que a envolviam lentamente. Sim, Indy já a conhecia, mas não a encontrava a mais de vinte anos.

— Dra. Andrea Thomas, estou certo?

— Sim, sou eu mesma, professor.

— Então, você estava presa aqui.

— Sim...

— Mas... O que você tem a ver com tudo isso?

— Muito breve você saberá, Dr. Jones. Está com meu talismã?

— Sim, está aqui... — e Indy entregou o amuleto a ela. Fuji teletransportou-o junto com ele e Sonomi. — Ele é seu?

— Está sob minha guarda.

— Ele é o símbolo de quem eu estou pensando que é?

— É sim. Muito bom, Dr. Jones! Obrigada! — respondeu Andrea, sorrindo. Abaixou-se e beijou o rosto dele. Indy maldisse mentalmente a hora em que quebrou a costela.

— E o que vem agora?

— Mago Clow deve vencer sozinho Mumm-Ra. O resto é comigo. Descanse... — colocou a mão sobre os olhos dele, induzindo-o a um cochilo. Virou-se e caminhou para fora daquela área. Estava nua em pêlo, mas isso não importava. Nada poderia deter sua fúria vingativa.

**********************************************************************************************

— Então você queria drenar minhas forças? Não precisava disso... Era só pedí-las! Tome!!! — furioso, Fujitaka lançou ao mesmo tempo rajadas de fogo e gelo sobre Mumm-Ra, que estava surpreso pela rápida recuperação dele, embora seu ataque fosse ineficaz. — A força de Kephra! Ataque do inseto! — continuou Fuji, enviando uma chuva de escaravelhos sobre ele, cobrindo-o por completo. O inimigo ficou mais surpreso de ver que o mago dominava muito bem a magia egípcia.

— Que evolução! É pouco contra mim, infelizmente... — com um movimento de braços, Mumm-Ra parou os três ataques consecutivos de Fujitaka. Mas não parou o quarto ataque...

— Golpe de Sekhmet! — gritou Fuji, quase ao mesmo tempo em que o inimigo parava seus três primeiros ataques. Seu corpo foi envolto em uma aura alaranjada, e sobre ele surgiu a figura da deusa leoa egípcia. Mumm-Ra a encarou, assustou-se e nem viu de onde veio o soco que lhe foi aplicado. No segundo seguinte, viu-se arremessado pelos ares com toda força até a parede mais próxima. Fujitaka conseguira atingi-lo pela primeira vez.

— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!! VOCÊ É UM SIMPLES MORTAL! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME FERIR! — irado, Mumm-Ra gritava alto.

— Grite o quanto quiser. Eu já descobri o seu segredo.

—O que quer dizer, mago?

— Você não é nenhum deus. É apenas um fantoche daquelas entidades malignas representadas nas estátuas. É tão mortal quanto eu. Um mero feiticeiro.

— Como se atreve? Prove do meu poder! ARMADILHA MILENAR! — Mumm-Ra estendeu os dois braços e os fechou sobre si. Réplicas gigantescas deles envolveram Fuji e o paralisaram. Em seguida, aumentaram a pressão, tentando esmagá-lo. Aparentemente apreensivo, o arqueólogo fixou o olhar no inimigo, que comandou: — Tragam-no até mim! — mesmo aparentando serenidade, claramente aquele aperto causava-lhe desconforto. — E então, o que me diz agora, mago? 

— Eu digo: Agilidade de Bastet! — com estas palavras, Fujitaka desvencilhou-se daquele esmagamento deixando o oponente literalmente de mãos vazias. — Ataque de Thoth! — com estas palavras, comandou o contra ataque. Uma enorme ave surgiu sobre Mumm-Ra e literalmente o surrou durante bons vinte segundos, deixando-o bastante furioso. Livrou-se do animal com dificuldade, para receber mais um golpe de Sekhmet pelas ventas. Furou a parede de novo, e desta vez ficou bem mais atordoado do que antes. Levantou-se, porém, e seguiu lutando.

— Como pode saber tanto sobre magia egípcia. Como? — perguntava furioso.

— Você está falando com a pessoa que mais conhece o Egito sobre a face da Terra. É evidente que eu conheço a magia também. Você não tem como me vencer! — desafiou Fujitaka.

— Você é humano. Preocupa-se com outras pessoas. Esse será o seu fim. É sempre esse o ponto fraco dessa raça de inferiores. — respondeu Mumm-Ra.

— Não poderá fazer nada se eu o colocar de volta no seu sarcófago, monstro. — continuou Fuji, afastando-se rapidamente do oponente.

— Que medo é esse? — Mumm-Ra achincalhou o oponente, mas levou um violento golpe pelas costas que o atirou no chão. Em seguida, sentiu o peso de várias toneladas sobre si. Fuji aparentemente vencera o combate. Tentou olhar para trás, mas sua face era prensada contra o chão. — O que você fez, miserável?

— Eu não fiz nada. O deus Thoth apenas continuou seu ataque. Ele não é só o deus íbis, mas também o deus babuíno do Egito, caso você não saiba... — como se estivesse em sala de aula, Fujitaka não poderia ser mais claro e didático. Mas isso só enfureceu mais ainda o Mal Vivo.

— VOCÊ SE ATREVE A ME RIDICULARIZAR?!?!?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! — mais irado do que nunca, Mumm-Ra literalmente fez o chão tremer e saiu de baixo de um imenso babuíno que o pisoteava de forma brincalhona. Com cara de criança que foi pega em travessura, o referido animal sumiu. Com os olhos esbugalhados e mais vermelhos do que nunca, dirigiu-se a passos lentos e firmes para Fujitaka, que permaneceu passível e imóvel. — EU VOU ANIQUILAR VOCÊ, MORTAL INSOLENTEEEE!!! — gritou.

— Não, não vai. Mas com uma coisa eu concordo: isso vai acabar aqui e agora. — respondeu o Mago do Conhecimento do Bem, decidido. 

* * *

Que batalha, hein?

Andrea Thomas está de volta! Qual o papel dela nisso tudo?

Fujitaka parece ter adquirido toda a confiança de que precisa. Mas será que ele tem realmente o poder para deter Mumm-Ra, o de vida eterna?

Logo saberemos...

Até o próximo capítulo!


	25. GUERRA DOS DEUSES

Nossa estória está acabando. E esta dedicatória é uma das que mais me trazem boas lembranças e bons sentimentos.

Tudo porque este capítulo é dedicado a uma pessoa que é merecedora de minha mais profunda admiração. Jovem, bonita, brilhante, talentosa e dona de uma personalidade própria e absolutamente cativante, **Gabriella** é sem dúvida alguém que tem sido muito importante em minha vida.

****

PINKY, você é demais. Eu gosto muito de você, por tudo o que já fez por mim: pelo apoio nas horas difíceis; pelas conversas sempre bem humoradas (nem sempre, mas tudo bem... :-P) no ICQ e no MSN; pela mesma fé que partilhamos; e por tentar entender as dificuldades e tristezas de um velho rabugento como eu.

Te devo muito, muito mais do que a resposta da sua carta. E se estiver ao meu alcance pretendo retribuir bem mais do que isso.

Mas, por enquanto, aceite esta singela dedicatória deste seu fã.

E vamos nessa! 

* * *

****

GUERRA DOS DEUSES

Depressão de Qattara

O dia da decisão - 18h00

— Antigos Espíritos do Mal, aumentem meus poderes! — comandou Mumm-Ra, sem efeito, porém. As quatro estátuas não fizeram brilhar seus olhos como de costume. — O quê? Como? O que aconteceu?

— Seus poderes não podem mais ser ampliados. Estão no limite. Daqui você não pode passar. — concluiu Fuji.

— Por que isto está acontecendo? — gritou o Mal Vivo, sem entender. Fujitaka não esperou, atacou novamente utilizando o golpe de Sekhmet, e fez voar contra a parede o seu adversário.

Caído e virtualmente derrotado, Mumm-Ra viu Fujitaka se aproximar andando lentamente, como ele costumava fazer para intimidar suas vítimas. Atemorizado, tentou levantar-se, mas percebeu que não podia. O mago conjurara uma magia de paralisação sobre ele. Olhou para o lado, e viu algo que o perturbou mais ainda.

— Você... Despertou...

— Sim, Mumm-Ra. Seu plano não pode mais ser finalizado. Não pode mais roubar o poder da deusa, enquanto eu estiver viva. — respondeu Andrea Thomas.

— Esperei milênios por este momento... Séculos e séculos de planejamento, enganação, mentiras, força mágica desperdiçados... e tudo perdido por causa de dois insignificantes arqueólogos! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!! — urrou ele, em desespero e raiva. 

— Dois arqueólogos insignificantes? — zombou Fuji, olhando para Andrea. — Dobre sua língua. Eu não sou qualquer um: sou o Mago do Conhecimento do Bem! — até que estava se acostumando com essa idéia. Não podia deixar isso subir à cabeça, porém...

— E eu, bem... Você sabe muito bem quem eu sou, criatura maligna. Dr. Kinomoto? — disse Andrea, virando-se para o colega. Foi só aí que Fuji percebeu que ela estava nua, e ficou um pouco embaraçado... — Afaste-se um pouco, por favor... — pediu.

Fujitaka obedeceu. Andrea trazia o amuleto encontrado por Sonomi e Indy na mão direita. Colocou-o sobre o colo, onde ele se fixou sozinho. Abriu os braços, e proferiu então as palavras que Hadek e Neftul a impediram de falar quando a seqüestraram no Rio das Dores:

— Poderosa Ísis...

As palavras foram pronunciadas sem muito volume, mas todo o poder da deusa mãe do Egito se revelou naquele instante. Em meio a um redemoinho cada vez mais intenso, uma nuvem branca envolveu por completo a professora de arqueologia, com vários raios luminosos dançando em volta de seu corpo. O amuleto tornou-se uma parte do seu vestuário, cobrindo seu colo, ombros e parte das costas. Uma tiara com o mesmo símbolo surgiu, adornando a cabeça da jovem. Um vestido curto branco, com detalhes em ouro e preso por um cinto dourado com a marca de Ísis cobria sua nudez. Seus pés eram calçados por botas de couro, fortes e impenetráveis. Um discreto manto vermelho sobre os ombros cobria suas costas. Bela sim, mas com a aparência de quem estava furiosa por ser aprisionada por tanto tempo.

— Termine seu trabalho, Mago do Bem. Prenda Mumm-Ra de volta em seu sarcófago. — sentenciou ela.

— Certo. — respondeu Fuji. Nesse momento, o vilão libertou-se da paralisação, e atacou os dois, mas primeiro Ísis. Foi como se ele tivesse pulado de cabeça numa piscina de concreto. Um poderoso campo de força o impediu de seguir em frente. Era a deixa para Fuji agir. — Prisão Mágica de Espelhos!

Com este comando, um espelho de corpo inteiro surgiu logo à frente do oponente. Assustado, tentou virar-se, e deu de cara com outro espelho. Para qualquer lado que fosse, um outro espelho aparecia, forçando-o a encarar sua própria imagem refletida. Sem alternativa de escapatória, ajoelhou-se enquanto seu corpo diminuía de tamanho e cobria-se novamente com faixas, como se fosse novamente uma múmia. Fuji desfez o encantamento dos espelhos, e colocou um desacordado Mumm-Ra dentro de seu lugar de descanso. Fechou o esquife e deu meia volta. Serviço completado. O Mal Vivo não era mais ameaça.

Pelo menos era o que ele pensava...

Como se tivesse sido agarrado por uma mão gigante, foi prensado contra a parede, sem aviso e de forma tão violenta que fez um buraco. No instante seguinte, estava de pé ao lado de Ísis, um pouco zonzo e dolorido, mas inteiro, aparentemente salvo por ela.

— Preste muita atenção, mago. Entre naquela parte onde estão seus amigos, e feche-se ali. Construa um muro de pedras, tijolos, qualquer coisa, mas não deixe nada entrar ali onde vocês estiverem até eu avisar, entendeu? — ante a afirmativa muda de Fujitaka, concluiu : — Vá agora!

Não precisava de duas ordens. O local era próximo. Ainda atordoado, Fujitaka correu para lá e fez conforme a deusa ordenara.

— Ó Zephyr que comandas o ar, erga-me para que eu possa voar! — comandou Ísis, ganhando altura até ficar suspensa no ar no meio da sala. Na mesma altura das quatro estátuas malignas. — Apareça, Nêmesis! — ordenou ela.

— Você é corajosa, deusa maga... — uma voz rasteira e sórdida soou, vinda de fora da pirâmide. Ísis foi para lá, saindo por cima do topo aberto. Foi recebida com uma descarga de trovões provenientes das quatro torres externas. Pega de surpresa, começou a cair até estatelar-se na areia. — Corajosa e atrapalhada... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! — pela risada, tinha que ser mesmo mestre do Mumm-Ra...

— E você, deus maligno, é ingênuo pensando que pode me derrotar com isso. — ganhando novamente os ares e cheia de areia na pele, Ísis aproximou-se novamente do centro das torres. Uma forma negra, escura, como se fosse um homem apresentou-se. Não tinha rosto nem corpo, era mais como uma sombra. — Até onde você pensa ir com isso? Mumm-Ra não poderá mais caminhar sobre esta terra.

— Mumm-Ra é somente um fantoche. Outros virão. Tenho muitos que posso usar neste lugar... O Mal está em alta por aqui. Se soubesse que hoje em dia estaria assim, nem precisava ter planejado tudo isso... — decretou ele. O céu sobre eles tornava-se cada vez mais escuro, os trovões cada vez mais freqüentes.

— Sim... Mas também existem pessoas que são contrárias ao Mal e sua proliferação. E estes terão minha ajuda e proteção. — respondeu ela, encarando-o com firmeza.

— Isso será divertido, afinal! Quem vencerá? — perguntou ele, com cara de deboche. Fazendo um gesto como se desse um nó, Nêmesis fez com que duas colunas de areia se erguessem ao lado da deusa, soterrando-a em seguida.

— Isso não sei... — a voz de Ísis soou clara e doce, ao mesmo tempo em que a areia que a prendia lentamente desmanchava-se à sua volta. Nêmesis não acreditou, mas os seus braços desfizeram o gesto do nó sem o consentimento dele. Olhou para ela assustado. — Mas hoje, quem ganha sou eu. RÁ! OSÍRIS! ANÚBIS! — pediu ela, e o falcão, o boi e o chacal apareceram em volta de Nêmesis. Dos olhos dos três, um raio de energia simultâneo atingiu a sombra negra, imobilizando-a e fazendo-a gritar.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! O QUE É ISSO?!?!? — gemeu ele.

— Você deixou a todos apreensivos nos últimos quatro mil anos. Agora chega! Fique lá no limbo e não volte tão cedo! — respondeu Ísis. Nêmesis sumiu junto com os três outros deuses, jurando vingança.

Os trovões pararam de súbito. Lentamente o céu se descortinava, abandonando o negro e retomando o azul intenso de uma tarde sem nuvens no deserto egípcio.

A deusa maga retornou para dentro da Pirâmide Negra e desfez o encantamento de Fujitaka. Estavam novamente reunidos e salvos.

*********************************************************************************************

— Droga, isto está me matando! — bufava Indy, com a mão do lado direito do tronco.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar... — disse Ísis, colocando sua mão sobre o ferimento. Viu que era sério e perguntou: — Dr. Jones?

— Sim?

— Gosta de meus olhos?

— C-c-como? — que tipo de cantada era aquela?

— Meus olhos são bonitos para você? — sorriu Ísis.

— Sim, eu acho...

— Pode me fazer um favor, então? Olhe para eles, e somente para eles, por alguns segundos, até eu mandar parar... Consegue fazer isso?

— Eu creio que sim... — Indy mal conseguia falar. Piscar muito menos. E assim continuou, sem reclamar.

— Pronto, Dr. Jones. — disse ela, depois de alguns segundos de deliciosa contemplação mútua.

— Mas já? — agora que estava ficando bom...

— Acho que já é suficiente, não? — brincou ela, fazendo cócegas nele.

— Cuidado, aí está... Ei, não senti nada! — surpreso, o arqueólogo percebeu que a dor sumira.

— Claro que não. — sorriu ela. Olhou para o outro lado, e viu Fuji sentado no chão, com Sonomi nos braços. Ela continuava desacordada, mal respirava.

— Pode ajudá-la, por favor? — pediu ele, com muita tristeza na voz.

— Infelizmente não, Dr. Kinomoto. Só você pode. — respondeu ela.

— Eu? Por quê?

— Ela lhe deu algo muito importante. Você precisa retribuir-lhe esse gesto. — completou Ísis. E nessa palavra da deusa mãe, tudo fez muito sentido. Ajeitou-a com a cabeça em seu colo e começou a conversar com ela. O pingente que recebera dela estava de volta em sua mão, junto com a dele.

— Sonomi, desde o momento que eu te vi, lá naquela árvore no parque em Tomoeda, eu senti algo diferente. Eu acabei me apaixonando por outra mulher, sua prima, senti muitas coisas boas e vivi bons momentos também. Mesmo assim, você nunca saiu de dentro de mim, invadiu-me naquele dia, e não me deixou mais em paz. Literalmente... — abriu um meio sorriso, lembrando-se de quantas vezes essa mulher estivera com eles como família, e com ele antes e depois de sua viuvez. — Eu já perdi alguém que amei, e não quero perder de novo. Principalmente porque... — parou um pouco, para firmar a voz, e prosseguiu, sempre cada vez mais perto dela. — ... Porque eu sei que não há outra pessoa no mundo que me faça sentir tão bem como você me faz. — não suportaria por muito tempo, a emoção era muito grande. As lágrimas começavam a rolar. Queria que fosse de outra maneira, mas seria assim que ela saberia. — Eu te amo, Sonomi Daidouji. Fique comigo, meu amor. — e beijou seus lábios, desejando que de alguma forma ela pudesse pelo menos sentir que ele a queria muito. O tempo se passava, porém, e ela não dava sinais de reanimar. Fuji encostou o queixo na testa dela, tirou os óculos, fechou os olhos e começou a chorar, desesperando-se... "De novo não, de novo não..." Aquela frase ficava rondando sua cabeça como disco quebrado...

— Assim você vai me molhar toda... — disse Sonomi bem baixinho, de supetão.

— Sonomi! — Fuji olhou pra ela, estava com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha , e sem querer escondê-lo desta vez.

— Fala de novo. — ela pediu, depois de tossir um pouco. Ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos.

O que você quer que eu fale?

—Tudo! Nunca ninguém me disse nada assim! — acariciou sua boca, ávida por mais beijos. Entreabriu os olhos, que sorriam tanto quanto ela. — Eu quero tudo Fuji. Tudo, tudinho, só pra mim...

— Serve eu todo também? — brincou ele.

— Bobo! Cala a boca e me beija! — ralhou ela. Agora é que ele não ia desobedecer essa mulher nervosa...

Esse era o momento, e nada mais importava. Fujitaka colou seus lábios nos dela, e não queria desgrudar de jeito nenhum. Sonomi acariciava seu rosto, enxugava suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, alisava seus cabelos. Aquele beijo tinha algo de fortificante, pois Sonomi ficou esperta rapidinho. Ambos estremeceram, desequilibraram-se, e cada um colocou uma de suas mãos (a direita) no chão, ela quase deitada, ele agachado. A mão esquerda de ambos, porém, estava devidamente soldada nas respectivas nucas, de forma que nem um terremoto iria fazê-los parar ou diminuir o fogo que crescia cada vez mais e mais dentro do peito deles...

Ísis sorriu, recordando seu casamento com o deus dos rios. E lembrou-se naquele instante que Andrea tinha assuntos a terminar também...

— Aham... Pombinhos... — atrapalhou Indy.

— O que foi? — gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, muito contrariados.

— Acho melhor sairmos daqui. E rápido. — alertou ele. Realmente, com a derrota de Mumm-Ra e Nêmesis a Pirâmide Negra estava sendo novamente bombardeada por trovões e mais trovões.

— Deixe comigo. Vamos embora! — adiantou-se Ísis. Com seu poder supremo, levou a todos para fora dali, próximo de onde caíra o helicóptero. O piloto ainda estava lá, mas já acordara e estava bem melhor. Ao longe, puderam ouvir os trovões cada vez mais freqüentes até que pararam outra vez. Desta feita não retornariam mais.

Fujitaka olhou bem, mas era difícil de acreditar. A Pirâmide Negra sumira por completo.

— Está terminado, Dr. Kinomoto. Parabéns pelo seu êxito. — disse por fim Ísis.

— Então, sou realmente o Mago do Conhecimento do Bem.

— Sim, é.

— Então, você sabe que eu não consegui sozinho.

— Sim, eu sei.

— "O amor é a estrela que guia o conhecimento". Essa frase é realmente sua?

— Está correto, Dr. Kinomoto. — concordou ela.

— Você não poderia ter feito frase mais certa, deusa... — sem maiores pudores, Fuji emendou assim, segurando de surpresa a mão de sua estrela: Sonomi Daidouji. Ela adorou, e retribuiu abraçando-se ao ombro dele.

— Eu sei que não. — sorriu a deusa.

— Não vou te deixar nunca mais... — sussurrou ele no ouvido de Sonomi, recebendo mais um beijo como resposta... Indy sorriu, dessa vez ele via que verdadeiramente Fujitaka demonstrava algo que só vira quando ele estava com sua primeira esposa: felicidade!

O pôr do sol do Saara raramente emoldurara tanto romantismo e ternura como naquela tarde de agosto.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Todos foram visitar Lara logo ao retornarem para o Cairo. Ela estava bem melhor, já acordada. Precisaria de mais alguns dias para se recuperar. Ao ver que todos exibiam sorrisos, percebeu que tinham conseguido. Foi apresentada a Andrea Thomas, que iria embora logo no dia seguinte, pois tinha várias questões pendentes. Indy se comprometeu a ficar no Cairo enquanto Lara estivesse em convalescença. 

Numa destas noites, Fuji esteve sozinho com ela no quarto do hospital. Era hora de conversarem.

— Beep, precisamos conversar...

— Sim, eu sei, Fuji...

— Estou meio sem jeito, mas... Eu sei que você já percebeu...

— Sim...

— Como você está em relação a isso?

— Ora, Fuji... Eu não vou negar que meu desejo é outro mas... Não adianta eu querer forçar nada... Seu coração já fez uma escolha, e pelo jeito ela é anterior a mim também... Novamente... — um tom melancólico na voz de Lara...

— É preciso reconhecer... Parece que não devemos mesmo ficar juntos, não é Beep?

— Isso parece uma maldição! — respondeu, contrariada.

— E o pior é que eu nem posso me gabar por aí que eu beijei a Lara Croft... — brincou ele, fazendo-a sorrir depois de longa data.

— Ora seu convencido... Sorte sua que eu não estou com minhas armas aqui, senão... — respondeu ela, sapeca. Fuji aproximou-se e a beijou no rosto, deixando-a corada. Olhou-a direto nos olhos, como que se lamentando.

— Eu deveria ser mais cafajeste...

— Aí eu seria obrigada a te colocar num quarto igualzinho a esse, com mais dores do que eu senti... — respondeu ela, enfezada. Fuji riu e a abraçou. Ele adorava a amiga arqueóloga, apesar de tudo. Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Lara. Apesar de saber que era o certo a se fazer, não doía menos... 

**********************************************************************************************

Nesta mesma noite, enquanto Fujitaka visitava Lara no hospital, Sonomi ia para o Marriot Hotel após um dia de vários encontros comerciais e diplomáticos. Era curioso, mas as crianças carentes que visitava é que acabavam tirando mais a sua energia do que qualquer outra pessoa. Estava feliz em poder servir desta forma, apesar de tudo. 

Tinha combinado de se encontrar mais tarde com Fujitaka. Essa noite prometia ser importante, ele queria passear pelas ruínas de Gizé... 

Decidiu utilizar a banheira para relaxar. Começou a preparar um banho com os sais que trouxera consigo, enquanto pensava no que vestiria depois. Saiu do banheiro para examinar suas roupas, quando viu sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama o pingente com o cordão verde.

Um sentimento nostálgico e gostoso a invadiu. Sentou-se e colocou o pingente entre as mãos, mirando-o e relembrando todas as situações onde o utilizou. Ele lhe deu proteção e força, quando precisou.

— Parece que foi um presente acertado, não foi? — uma voz feminina conhecida declarou, bem ao lado dela. Sonomi arregalou os olhos, não podia ser!

— Nadeshiko! — sussurrou.

— Sim, sou eu, prima! — respondeu.

— Onde? — Sonomi levantou gritando e começou a procurá-la. Não a vira, embora a ouvisse com clareza. Será que estava ficando louca? — Onde você está? — repetiu, em voz mais baixa.

— Estou aqui, prima. — bem à frente, uma luz muito forte brilhou, e Nadeshiko surgiu em meio a ela. Sonomi abalou-se muitíssimo, num misto de pavor e alegria, a boca entreaberta coberta com uma das mãos. — Não se assuste, por favor... — pediu Nadeshiko.

— O q-q-que houve? Veio me assombrar? — inútil pedir para que Sonomi não se apavorasse.

— Você andou fazendo o quê com o meu marido? — sorriu Nadeshiko, brincando. A brincadeira ficou muito séria para a prima, que se atirou no chão e começou a se desculpar.

— Desculpe... Eu... Eu não queria... — gaguejou.

— Claro que queria! Meu marido é um gato! Sempre foi! — divertia-se mais ainda.

— Ai! Eu sei... Ele é um tes... Espere aí! Não é nada disso, e... — Sonomi se enrolava cada vez mais.

— Ora Sonomi... — respondeu, com a voz bem mais tranqüila — Não se preocupe. Ele não é mais meu marido, lembra-se? — esta declaração surpreendeu a executiva.

— Como? Quer dizer que... Não está brava comigo?

— Brava eu? Eu ficaria se você não tivesse ganho ele da Beep, isso sim! Temos que manter nossos tesouros em território japonês! — que humor peculiar o de Nadeshiko, isso deveria ser reconhecido...

— Quer dizer que... Você não está...

— Ora Sonomi! Eu estou morta, ele está vivo, e só você não tinha percebido que ele arrastava uma asa para o seu lado! — piscou a prima, debochando da situação.

— Mas... Mas...

— Mas nada! Se eu não tivesse casado com ele, só se você fosse muito tonta para deixar passar batido! — Nadeshiko ria, e Sonomi ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

— Você sabe que eu não faria nada de mal para atrapalhar vocês... — justificava-se a prima viva.

— Sonomi, Sonomi... Sei muito bem que você estava doida para agarrar meu Fuji na menor oportunidade... — se pudesse, Nadeshiko já estaria rolando de rir. Sonomi encolhia-se cada vez mais, recuava... 

— Eu... Eu... 

— Sonomi, levante-se. Venha me dar um abraço. — Nadeshiko resolveu parar. Na verdade, queria aproveitar a chance desse encontro especial com uma pessoa que amava muito.

— Eu posso? — perguntou incrédula sua prima. Nadeshiko aproximou-se e tomou-a pela mão. Abraçaram-se emocionadas, como não tinham feito talvez ainda em vida.

— Prima querida... Você tem a chance de ser finalmente muito feliz e muito amada... Estou orgulhosa e muito contente por você!

— Não se incomoda? Sério?

— Eu não poderia deixar Fujitaka em melhores mãos. Nas mãos de alguém que eu também amo! — de maneira espevitada, Nadeshiko abraçou-se mais forte à prima ainda. A alegria dela realmente contagiava.

— Muito obrigada, Nadeshiko. — respondeu, emocionada e agradecida.

— De nada. Mas olhe lá, hein? — brincou ela.

— Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Eu vou fazer o meu melhor... — Sonomi tentou entrar no clima, apesar do encontro inusitado.

— Eu vim também buscar o pingente. Era só emprestado, mas sabia que você iria precisar dele. — disse, confirmando o que Sonomi já desconfiava sobre a procedência do objeto. Foi até a cama e trouxe-o de onde tinha deixado.

— Ele realmente me ajudou muito.

— Para quem não acreditava no mundo mágico...

— Eu sei que você vai me entender, Nadeshiko... — disse Sonomi, baixando os olhos — Ele é a única fonte de magia que eu preciso...

— Eu entendo sim. Muito bem, por sinal. — respondeu a prima, sorrindo. — Devo partir agora. Foi bom te rever, Sonomi. Seja feliz, você merece! Adeus, minha prima! — despediu-se, enquanto era envolvida em um grande brilho novamente.

— Adeus! E... Obrigada, Nadeshiko... — despediu-se Sonomi, enviando um beijo. Um sorriso se abriu, e suas mãos juntaram-se sobre o coração.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Do lado de fora do quarto de hotel, já alcançando as nuvens, Nadeshiko encontra uma figura conhecida.

— Sr. Koenma, estava me esperando?

— Ora, eu tenho ordens expressas para reaver esse objeto o mais rápido possível. Precisamos mandá-lo de volta para o seu lugar em breve! — um ser com forma de criança com uma chupeta na boca, apesar de demonstrar impaciência, realmente não intimidava ninguém...

— Pois tome, aqui está conforme o combinado. — rindo muito, Nadeshiko entregou o pingente com o cordão para ele. — Posso me retirar?

— Sim. Bom trabalho, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

— Quando precisar de mim novamente, é só chamar! — ela piscou e foi se afastando.

— Você não quer mesmo trabalhar para mim? — insistiu. A bela moça oriental parou e refletiu um pouco antes de responder.

— Eu não posso deixar de admitir que gostei muito de atuar. Vou pensar melhor. Mas estarei disponível para qualquer emergência, certo? Você sabe onde me encontrar. — finalizou ela. Agora vestia-se com uma túnica e véu, deixando à mostra somente os olhos. E foi assim que desapareceu em meio às nuvens da noite egípcia. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sonomi finalmente pôde cumprir sua agenda de visitação para a ONU e os compromissos comerciais de suas empresas. Entretanto, nunca foi tão impaciente em se desvencilhar de compromissos quanto nestes dias. As noites quentes do Egito eram o pretexto perfeito para que ela procurasse a companhia de um certo professor de arqueologia, agora definitivamente hospedado em seu quarto de hotel.

Foram momentos maravilhosos de namoro e de cumplicidade. Jantares à luz de velas, passeios em embarcações pelo rio Nilo, visitas noturnas às ruínas históricas... Ela logo aprendeu que os arqueólogos conhecem todos os recantos mais escondidos destas ruínas, mas todos mesmo... Se quisessem, ficariam dias, semanas, até meses sem aparecerem e sem serem encontrados, se assim desejassem... Que tentação...

E Fuji logo aprendeu também que, se quisesse mesmo ver uma mulher revelar suas qualidades ocultas, nada melhor do que alguns encontros em lugares beeeem discretos...

O arqueólogo japonês telefonou para casa e falou com todos, recebendo um cumprimento bastante significativo de Eriol pelas duas vitórias. Não pôde deixar de rir desse comentário, respondendo que em breve seria a vez dele partir para sua própria conquista. 

Se pudesse ver como Eriol ficou vermelho como um pimentão quando ele disse isso... Ainda mais porque estava ao lado de uma certa garota de olhos violeta...

Uma semana depois, Lara Croft foi finalmente liberada de sua internação. Os amigos foram recebê-la e juntos fizeram mais um passeio pelo Cairo. 

No dia seguinte, Fujitaka e Sonomi deveriam embarcar de volta para o Japão, dessa vez no jato particular das empresas Amamiya. 

* * *

A Poderosa Ísis® (Mighty Isis)® é personagem da Filmation Associates.™

Nêmesis é um personagem dos estúdios Rankin/Bass™ e Pacific Animation™.

O Sr. Koenma® é um personagem de Yoshihiro Togashi™ e da Shueisha Inc.™

Todos os direitos reservados.

O Mal Antigo foi totalmente derrotado. E finalmente, as coisas parecem mais calmas e bem encaminhadas.

Mas... E agora? Como ficará a situação daqueles que querem desfrutar de um amor que já vem sendo adiado há anos?

É o que pretendo contar no próximo e último capítulo. Aguardo vocês lá!


	26. O AMOR NUNCA MORRE

É o capítulo final. Já estou até com saudades de escrever este texto...

Minha última dedicatória vai com muita justiça a uma pessoa que não é da turma do CCS Guia, mas que foi a primeira a me incentivar a escrever fanfictions. O nome dela é Cláudia Santiago.

****

YOKO HIRENKOI, muito obrigado pelo primeiro empurrão nesta difícil arte de escrever. Nunca esquecerei os nossos contatos pela net, a maneira como nos conhecemos e tudo o que se seguiu. Espero que você esteja bem e aceite esta singela, mas sincera, homenagem.

* * *

****

O AMOR NUNCA MORRE

Aeroporto de Heathrow - LONDRES - INGLATERRA - três dias depois

Lara e Indy chegavam a Londres. Para um merecido descanso, era bom deixar bem claro. Ela ainda pretendia repousar por alguns dias, e ele estava tranqüilo, sem maiores planos. Portanto, fariam companhia um ao outro por algum tempo.

— Foi bom revê-lo, apesar de tudo... — murmurou Lara.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Indy.

— Ora, professor... — respondeu ela, após um certo silêncio — Como posso não estar bem, ao lado de Indiana Jones? — completou, num sorriso.

— É verdade. Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe... — Indy ofereceu o seu braço como companhia, que foi muito bem aceito.

Caminharam até a área de bagagens. Descobriram lá que deveriam aguardar por cerca de meia hora, portanto dirigiram-se ao pub mais próximo.

Depois de alguns drinks, Indy voltou a conversar:

— Ele está novamente feliz, Lara. Não fique chateada com o que aconteceu.

— É... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu até que gosto da Sonomi... Fujitaka que não ande na linha com ela pra ver uma coisa!

— Eheheh... É verdade, eu concordo com você.

— Um brinde ao nosso amigo Fujitaka Kinomoto... E à sua futura esposa. — completou Lara, levantando seu copo de scotch whisky.

— Sim, um brinde. — concordou Indy.

— "Seja feliz, meu querido Fuji..." — pensou ela, com um leve aperto no coração, enquanto sorvia mais alguns goles de sua bebida.

Após liberarem suas bagagens, dirigiram-se para a mansão Croft. Indy seria hóspede de Lara por alguns dias. E assim seguiriam, até que a próxima aventura os chamasse.

**********************************************************************************************

Emissário Submarino - Praia do José Menino - SANTOS - BRASIL

"Este lugar deveria ser um lixão. Um monumento aos detritos. Mas não é.

Acho realmente que o único detrito que existe por aqui sou eu...

Isso aqui já mudou muito. Quando eu era pequeno, formava-se um "U" com as pedras, em volta do cano da empresa de saneamento básico. Depois de duas décadas, soterraram este "U" com montes de pedras, fruto de várias tentativas de se construir alguma coisa por aqui. Acho que vão acabar mesmo construindo um museu para o Atleta do Século, mas este lugar não será destruído, ainda bem.

Surfistas aqui se confraternizam até de noite, graças a uma iluminação especial instalada pela prefeitura já há uns bons dez anos. Também temos uma pista para mini-kart ou skate, dependendo de quem quiser utilizar o espaço. Até para o exterior já transmitiram eventos daqui.

Isso sem falar da tal festa junina que comemoram aqui em julho (porque não chama então de julina?). Acabam sempre instalando um mini parque de diversões, com montanha russa e outros brinquedos deste tipo, às vezes uma companhia circense se apresenta também. Vendedores do artesanato local e da arte de marcar o corpo que nem gado fazem a festa das pessoas que freqüentam este espaço nestas ocasiões.

Mas hoje não há ninguém. O emissário está do jeito que eu gosto: só meu.

Caminho, ou melhor salto de pedra em pedra, para procurar um lugar melhor onde possa recostar-me e meditar mais uma vez. Essa será a última vez que farei isso, portanto é melhor que seja especial. Acabo escolhendo uma pedra próxima da rebentação do mar. As ondas podem acabar me molhando, mas eu não me importo. Eu gosto de água, sempre gostei.

Sento-me e aprecio longamente a ilha de Urubuqueçaba, uma pequena ilhota que fica a cerca de cento e cinqüenta a duzentos metros daqui. Quando a maré está baixa, é possível ir a pé enxuto até ela. Você acaba tendo a sensação de povo israelita atravessando o Mar Vermelho, é fantástico! Mas lá, nada existe, somente a fama de que várias aranhas e cobras peçonhentas disputam de maneira feroz o domínio do pequeno e arborizado espaço de terra seca, afastando os visitantes menos experientes dali.

O céu está claro, minha cidade mostra-se mais tropical do que nunca. É uma das coisas que sempre gostei nela. Talvez por isso nunca quis sair daqui.

Na verdade, uma única vez isso aconteceu. Fazem vinte e cinco anos, eu era jovem e mais ajeitado, porque belo nunca fui. Mas creio que tinha algumas qualidades que as mulheres acabavam por desejar.

Eu sou antropólogo por formação acadêmica, mas nessa época eu flertava com a arqueologia. E nesta paixão, acabei visitando alguns países, entre eles os Estados Unidos da América. E lá, encontrei a pessoa que certamente teria me feito muito feliz, se eu tivesse agido certo.

Eu sempre gostei das mulheres brasileiras, acho-as as mais belas e carinhosas do mundo (pelo menos do que eu conheço)... Porém, nenhuma outra que conheci me causou tanto impacto e me fez ficar tão perdidamente apaixonado como Andrea Thomas. Ela era perfeita, em todos os sentidos. Bonita que doía olhar para ela. Inteligente de deixar qualquer um ou intimidado ou cativado, mas nunca indiferente. Carinhosa, gentil, sincera... Compreendia minha dificuldade de comunicação através da língua inglesa e utilizava-se de outras formas mais prazerosas para tal...

Ah, Andrea... Como fui tolo em ser tão inseguro e te perder daquela forma...

Eu falei que deveríamos dar um tempo, falei que você era muito para mim, eu era somente um inseguro garoto de vinte e dois anos... Mas eu te amava tanto, deveria ter confiado no seu amor por mim, você sempre me dizia isso...

Eu não te amava... Eu te amo ainda, Andrea...

Você desapareceu. Eu fiquei dois anos te procurando, e nada encontrei, a não ser aquela cena misteriosa da sua caminhonete abandonada no Rio das Dores, no Colorado... Eu sei que muita coisa de horrível pode ter acontecido com você, mas nunca quis acreditar nisso, até hoje...

Isso não importa mais, Andrea... Eu sei agora que nunca poderia ter sido realmente alguém que te completasse. Estou amargurado, triste... Vou seguindo sem rumo nesta vida, apesar de ser reconhecido profissionalmente. Parece que o trabalho me ajuda a esquecer um pouco a falta que você me fez e faz...

Mesmo assim, eu gostaria muito de ter tido a chance de te amar por algum tempo que fosse, e demonstrar tudo o que sempre senti por você..."

— Ainda há tempo, Dr. Marcos. — uma voz feminina soou, bem atrás dele.

— Quem é você? — ele falou e virou-se. Deu de cara com Ísis, e tomou um dos maiores sustos de toda a sua vida. Caiu sentado de bunda na pedra, e doeu muito. — AI! Que dureza... A-a-andrea... É você?

— De certa forma, sou sim, Dr. Marcos. É Marcos Vieira, não é, o antropólogo? 

— S-s-sim, sou eu... — quase mudo, o cientista ainda respondeu.

— Eu sou Ísis. Andrea é a minha hospedeira enquanto caminho sobre a Terra.

— A Deusa egípcia Ísis? Como isso é possível? — perguntou, assustado.

— Andrea me invoca através do meu medalhão, quando julga necessário.

— Porque está me contando isso? E como sabia o que eu estava pensando? — Marcos não era tão devagar assim como se julgava... Tentava racionalizar o que estava acontecendo.

— Ora, para uma deusa isto é uma tarefa simples, Dr. Marcos. Mas você é a principal razão de tudo. Andrea exigiu te rever. Por minha causa, ela ficou aprisionada por vinte e cinco anos, e queria te reencontrar. Pelo que pude perceber, a recíproca é verdadeira... — respondeu a deusa, sorrindo.

— Sim, é verdade. Eu queria estar com ela mais do que tudo... — Marcos admitiu, após encará-la e guardar um bom período de silêncio, decidindo se diria isso mesmo ou não.

— Por meu poder, ela continua com a mesma aparência e idade de quando desapareceu: vinte e sete anos. Chegou a hora de um merecido descanso a ela. E acho que ela pode começar aqui, com você. Queres?

— Sim! Sem dúvida! — respondeu ele, como que sonhando. — Isto é possível?

— Decerto. Algo ainda o preocupa, não?

— Ela... Ela vai querer ficar comigo, mesmo depois de tudo o que a fiz sofrer e apesar do meu envelhecimento?

— Isso eu não posso responder... Mas o fato dela querer vir aqui te encontrar não é importante?

— Sim... Muito... — respondeu ele, emocionado. O que tinha a perder, afinal? A chance que ele queria apresentava-se diante dele.

— Então siga minhas instruções: você tomará de meu pescoço este medalhão. Quando fizeres isto, eu cederei lugar a ela, que ficará desmaiada por alguns minutos. Pegue o medalhão e jogue naquela pequena ilha. Sei que lá ninguém poderá me incomodar. Caso precisem de mim, ela sabe como me chamar. E afinal... — chegou mais perto dele — eu também mereço descansar, não? — completou, sorrindo novamente.

— Se você diz, eu acredito. — Marcos observava Ísis agora mais de perto. A cor da pele e a maquilagem egípcia davam um ar exótico e sensual à deusa. Mas ainda era pouco perto da sua Andrea...

— Estou pronta. Faça sua parte, e seja feliz. É o que desejo. — Ísis o cumprimentou com a cabeça e deu um passo à frente, deixando à mostra o medalhão com seu símbolo. Marcos estendeu a mão direita e colheu-o, fazendo com que uma fumaça envolvesse a bela deusa. Logo em seguida, Andrea Thomas reapareceu vestida com suas próprias roupas e caiu, desfalecida. Ele aparou sua queda, impedindo-a de se machucar. Sentou-a recostada à pedra onde se assentara e andou alguns metros para a direita, posicionando-se o mais próximo que podia da ilha de Urubuqueçaba. Não jogava beisebol, mas qual é o garoto santista que nunca jogou taco na rua? Atirou com o máximo de força que pôde, e acertou uma das copas das palmeiras que lá estão. O artefato chegara ao seu lugar de repouso, e somente ele sabia qual era. Que ficasse assim.

Voltou para o local onde estava sua amada, e sentou-se ao seu lado, amparando com o ombro a cabeça dela. Enquanto esperava que ela acordasse, tentou pôr em ordem os fatos, mas não conseguiu. Era loucura, mas verdade: realmente ela estava ao lado dele. Desistiu a certa altura, concluindo que se era para ficar com sua amada, tudo valia a pena. Até mesmo arriscar o resto de vida que tinha para poder amá-la mais uma vez.

Seus olhos castanhos se abriram, e Andrea Thomas pode contemplar seu amado. Ele estava mais envelhecido, com o rosto mais abatido e cansado, mas era ele mesmo! Abraçou-o com força, sorriso aberto, sem querer que acabasse este momento. Ísis atendera seu pedido! Os dois corações batiam forte mais uma vez, como um só.

Olharam-se, sorriram um para o outro, entrelaçaram as mãos... 

Ela estava linda demais, como sempre. O cabelo longo, negro e maravilhoso... A pele perfeita... Sua beleza ofuscava a presença dele. Mesmo mais velho, sentia-se ainda um menino perto dela. Como entender essa magia das mulheres?

Deram-se as mãos e começaram a caminhar. Foram só três passos sobre as pedras. Em meio ao Emissário Submarino, o lugar mais belo do mundo, beijaram-se como nos velhos tempos. Selaram ali o compromisso de viverem finalmente o sentimento que os atraíra um para o outro: amor. Anos se passaram, mas continuavam se amando da mesma forma.

O resto ficava em segundo plano. O que importava era viverem isso juntos dali para frente.

*********************************************************************************************

Aeroporto Internacional de TOMOEDA — JAPÃO

O jato particular de Sonomi logo estaria aterrissando. Enquanto isso não acontecia, ela e Fuji conversavam como há muito não faziam.... Para dizer a verdade, como nunca tinham feito até então. Quiseram saber tudo desde quando praticamente se conheceram até encontrarem-se no Egito.

— Você chamava muito a atenção, professor...

— Por que chamava? Não chamo mais?

— Sabe como é... Agora os anos pesam um pouco... — alfinetada estratégica! Alisou o rosto dele, com um leve sorriso irônico.

— É mesmo? Puxa, eu tento me cuidar... Bem, não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, Sonomi. — ela estava sentada no colo dele, de costas para ele. Virou de frente pra ele rápida como um raio, a fisionomia de descaso transformada em uma expressão de culpa repentina.

— Por que está dizendo isso? — disse de forma firme e dura. Seu rosto a traía, porém.

— Por que você acha que estou dizendo isso? — resposta de enxadrista. Fujitaka transferiu toda a compreensão do diálogo para ela, que claramente balançou.

— Fuji, eu... Eu... Não quis dizer isso... Desculpe...

— Não? Então você acha que eu não estou tão mal assim? — sorriu ele.

— Não mesmo... Você está ótimo, professor... — Sonomi beijou-o, arrependida do que falou, mas não da decisão que tinha tomado de ficar com esse homem.

— Sonomi, eu... — de olhos fechados, queria dizer algo que não poderia esperar mais.

— Quieto! — ela não queria falar agora, mas provar mais e mais dos lábios de seu amado. Esperara anos por isso. E é claro que ele não estava reclamando nem um pouquinho... 

Meia hora de muito amasso depois, Sonomi sossegou um pouco e ficou agora com ele em seu colo. Mentira descaradamente, Fujitaka estava muito bem para seus quarenta e poucos anos. Ela que abrisse o olho, sabia muito bem que as jovens alunas assanhadas de plantão não iam dar folga ao belo professor da Universidade de Tomoeda...

Fujitaka, por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sonomi. Não importava que tivessem ficado juntos praticamente quinze dias. Ele queria mais e mais estar com ela, sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro, o calor de seus braços e o carinho de seus abraços, de suas mãos... Queria cada vez mais hipnotizar-se no olhar violeta dessa mulher que ele não se cansava de achar perfeita nos mínimos detalhes.

— Pare de me olhar assim... — pediu ela.

— Por quê?

— Eu não me sinto bem...

— Por favor, sinta-se bem quando eu te olhar assim... — pediu ele, segurando seu queixo. — Estou te admirando, te querendo, te... — não pôde continuar. Sonomi o interrompeu, dessa vez com um beijo mais intenso do que antes, acompanhado de lágrimas. Fuji assustou-se, tentou parar para conversar, mas ela não deixou, e o beijou de maneira mais profunda, com mais desejo ainda.

— Calma, calma meu amor... — interrompeu ele com a máxima delicadeza, sentando-se ao lado dela e enxugando suas lágrimas. — Por que isso agora? Está ficando de coração mole? — brincou ele.

— Eu te tratei tão mal... Como pode me dizer coisas tão boas, ser tão gentil e doce comigo sempre? É de propósito que você faz isso, é? — apesar de estar adorando ficar ao lado dele, Sonomi claramente estava confusa consigo mesma e com o que vinha acontecendo. Baixou a cabeça por um momento, enquanto falava cada vez mais pausadamente.

— Vou te falar uma coisa muito séria. Aliás duas. Você permite?

— Pare de ficar me pedindo permissão para tudo. — foi a resposta que ela lhe deu. Esboçou um leve sorriso, mas ainda assim não levantou o olhar.

— Os anos de convivência até aqui me ensinaram a ser cauteloso com você, desculpe... — parecia uma alfinetada, mas ambos sabiam que era a mais pura verdade. Sonomi aquietou-se melancolicamente. Fuji não permitiu que ela continuasse assim, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos e olhando-a nos olhos mais uma vez. — Você entenderá melhor como eu sou, e porque faço algumas coisas. Saberá que quero muito que você me compreenda, sempre. E tenho esperança de que conseguiremos essa intimidade. Eu quero. Você quer?

— Sim, eu quero, Fujitaka... — sorriu ela, animando-se um pouco.

— Ótimo! — sorriu ele de volta. — Já percebi há muito tempo atrás que você não foi bem correspondida por quem você amou, a não ser Tomoyo e Nadeshiko. Sei hoje que isso até me entristecia, pois você é uma mulher que deve sempre ser muito bem tratada, viver cercada e repleta de amor, na minha opinião. E eu quero ser a pessoa que vai proporcionar isso a você, Sonomi. Ah, não chore, eu fico sem jeito... — ela já se debulhava novamente em lágrimas, mas sorriu em meio a elas. Abraçou-o e esperou aquela onda boa de felicidade acalmar um pouco, para que não ficasse sempre chorando na frente dele. Finalmente, passou a admirar seu rosto e acariciar sua face, sem pressa e sem medo de demonstrar todo o seu carinho.

Fujitaka queria falar mais, porém ao perceber toda a atenção que a dona dos mais belos olhos violetas que já vira lhe dispensava, esqueceu de tudo e perdeu-se num mar de abraços, beijos, carícias cada vez mais doces, íntimas e prazerosas...

As palavras podiam ficar para depois. Era hora de seus corações falarem o que há muito queriam dizer um para o outro.

Que estranha sensação: apesar de já se passar cerca de meia hora depois da aterrissagem, ambos pareciam ainda estar nas nuvens...

****

FIM

* * *

Parece que todos poderão finalmente viver o amor, até mesmo os que estão no momento sem seu par, como Lara e Indy. Torço muito por eles dois.

Foi muito bom saber que finalmente Fujitaka e Sonomi têm caminho livre para viverem o que sempre desejaram: amar um ao outro.

E é claro que a Andrea Thomas não poderia ficar de fora, ainda mais com um brasileiro bonitão esperando por ela, eheheheh... ~__^

Well, foi muito bom poder contar esta estória. Outras virão, com certeza. Isso aqui vicia mesmo, como disse a Andreia Meiouh... Aos que acompanharam, foi um prazer e uma honra poder contar esta estória para vocês. Aos que deixaram e deixam reviews (comentários), agradeço muitíssimo, foram e são de grande incentivo!

Um agradecimento especial para a Rosana Marques, minha amiga revisora até o fim e grande incentivadora.

Uma homenagem póstuma para a Priscilla, a Pritty, pela saudade que deixa em meu coração e no de todos que a conheceram.

Qualquer coisa, mandem um email: mvoj@bol.com.br

Até a próxima!

Marcelo Viana - Fantomas

****

^^'o'^^

Agosto de 2003


End file.
